THESE FEELINGS SHOULDNT BE
by Morgan3
Summary: Jason and Courtney are experiencing these new and wonderful feeling, only Courtney is still married and secert that she's sure will make everyone see her differently. Jason discovers the secret what will happen?
1. Default Chapter

html

head

title THESE FEELING SHOULD BE /title

/head

p Chapter 1 /p

p Thoughts would race through her mind before she went on stage. She prayed every night that this was all a dream but when she went on stage and felt all the eyes on her and cheering all she could think was it's no dream just a nightmare. AS the song played and her clothes went one thought was always on her mind "You're not Courtney Michelle Matthews-Quatermaine. You're sweet, innocent Daisy every pervert's fantasy girl." /p 

p As the song was half way through she looked out towards the bar where she saw _him_. "Why was he here? Did someone tell him and that's why he's here? What am I going to do? He can't see me not like this? What if he tells my brother? Or my husband? Oh! My god if he tells AJ then that's it he won't want anything to do with me and will get a divorce" Courtney thought. Her mind continued to race "he can't see me not like this I'm practically naked. That's not supposed to happen brothers-in laws are not supposed to see there brother's wife stripping." As these thoughts race all she wanted to do was run off the stage but that wasn't an option. Courtney knew she walked off Coleman would make her go back up for another whole song because Daisy such a crowd pleaser. /p 

p For the rest of the song she danced and tried not to look at him, but she couldn't help it. Her eyes were drawn to him like a little kid is drawn to cookies. Then the song ended and she ran off stage faster than she usually does. She pushed everything that had just unfolded into the back of her mind because everything that happen out there happened to _Daisy_. /p

p When she was checking her composure in the mirror a voice came from behind, "Why do you look like you're ready to leave when you still owe a dance?" /p

p "Listen Coleman, Daisy's in for tonight, ok. I really can't go out there again. I'm feeling sick to my stomach and I won't get you any money if I'm puking on the stage," Courtney said with fear and pissyness in her voice. /p

p "Alright, it's just we have a big spender out there tonight. Thought maybe you could give him a private dance. All give him to Mercedes instead. It's no problem," Coleman replied. /p

p Courtney wanted to go and get the money so she didn't have to come here any longer than she needed to. Not really thinking about the events that had occurred earlier she said "Fine, just one private dance but if I find out that you're lying about him being a big spender than the deal is off and I'll make sure that you don't send my husband to prison." /p

p As she walked out the dressing room Coleman followed and pointed her to the gentleman at the bar. "That him over there in the black shirt, leather coat, and blue jeans." /p 

p Once Courtney noticed him she frozen and everything that happen to Daisy on stage tonight was front and center. She tried to turn and walk away but Coleman put his hand on her shoulder and walked with her toward the bar. He then tapped the man at the bar and walked aside before the man turned around. "Sir would you like a private dance in the back room" Daisy said a little uneasy. /p 

p"I'm sorry but I'm not intere…" the man began as he turned and face Courtney. AS he seen her he changed his mind and said "Sure." /p

p "Come with me. I'm Daisy and I'll take you to a private room," Daisy said wishing he had said no. /p


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey, I'm Morgan and I just thought I'd let you know that I've never written a fan fic before. So sorry if it's not the best it could be. And last chap I couldn't get it to post I it's like a html before it's posted so I once again apologize. And I thought I'd put up another ch. Today since I won't be able to get one up until Sunday the earlest. I'm getting new carpet in my room and that's where my computer is so it will have to be taken out and I'm on a different on-line system than the computer in the living room. Anyway I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
In the back room the music started and Daisy was getting ready to begin when the man grabbed her arm and started "Look Courtney I did get a private room for you to dance for me. I'm not really interested in you doing this for me… when well it embarrasses you. Plus I don't really know you and your Sonny's sister. The only reason I asked you for a private room was so we could talk. Plus I figured if I didn't than your boss would make you go back up on stage or do what you were going to do with someone else."  
  
"Listen, Jason I'm really not up to talking. I just don't think of what I'm doing. And if I were I wouldn't talk to my brother's best friend of all people," Courtney stated.  
  
"I won't ask you 21 questions. But I do have just 1 that you don't have to answer just yet but why? Why would you go out there and take your clothes off for these strangers. I mean have you and AJ fallen on that hard of times because if you need money you can always come to me or Sonny. Because no matter how much I hate AJ I…"  
  
"Listen AJ and I are fine. We haven't fallen on hard times. Even if we have I wouldn't be going to you or Sonny for charity. I can handle myself. I'm a big girl."  
  
"Wow you may not have grown up together, but you and Sonny are alike. But now's not the time to talk about how you're like your brother. Come on if you and AJ not low on the money tree than why do you do it? You can't say because I like to because your eyes give you away. Those blues of yours get this look full of fear and sadness"  
  
"Look, that where you're wrong. No I don't like going out there. That why I don't. Daisy goes out. Daisy takes off her clothes. Daisy is the stripper. Because as soon as I walk into this place me, Courtney Michelle Matthews-Quartermaine doesn't exist. Because if both lived side-by-side 24-7 than I would be that girl your talking about."  
  
"No, you are the girl that I'm talking about because no matter how hard you try you just can't seem to break Courtney from Daisy. You may think that you are but when you're on stage you think about what those that you, Courtney, cares about. So, why do you do that to yourself and tear at your soul and let it make you feel ashamed, and worthless when you don't have to," Jason asked truly concerned.  
  
"Because I have to," Courtney choked out through tears, "If I don't than…"  
  
After a moment of silence passed Jason finally spoke up, "Than what? What will happen? Because no matter what happens I'll be there for you and so will Sonny. All you have to do is tell me." 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who actually read my story. I was nervous at 1 b/c I have never written a fan fic before so thanks. And I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Sonny I don't not own any part of General Hospital, ABC or the Disney company who happens to own ABC. My parents don't even have stock in any of the following so I own 0% except for my writing.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"It's." Courtney began but was cut of by a knock on the door. Coleman than enter and said "Hey Daisy are you alright you guys have been in here for a long. It's been like 45 minutes."  
  
"No, no I'm fine. Well I hope you enjoyed yourself sir. I better get going. Fill free to come again" Daisy said as she began to walk out when Jason grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hey, hey you do not touch the ladies don't make me get security buddy" Coleman stated giving Jason the eye. Instead of saying something to Coleman, Jason just pulled out a wade of cash and handed to Daisy and said; "Take care," as he left.   
  
"You said it Coleman, he was a big spender. Now can I go get ready to go home? I just want to leave," Courtney whispered tiredly.  
  
"Yeah, just answer me this Courtney, does that husband of yours know you stray? Because you stayed in here a long time and you like to get everything done as quickly as possible and I have the feeling that if I hadn't walked in just now you would have stayed in here till someone else came in," Coleman smirked.  
  
"Listen, you bastard. I wasn't having some sort of affair. So don't go talking about something you know nothing about. I'm leaving," Courtney, stated as she stormed out of the room and toward the dressing room to change.  
  
As Courtney walked out of the Oasis she saw a man sitting on his motorcycle like he was waiting for someone. She could tell who it was by the leather and knew he was waiting for her. "So walk can I do you for sure?" Courtney said in a flirty manner as she walked over to him.  
  
"I figured you would need a ride. Plus I thought we could talk since that Coleman guy sort busted in on our conversation" Jason stated sweetly.   
  
"That's very nice of you, but I don't want to keep you from getting home I'm sure you have more important things to do than to take some stripper home," Courtney replied. But the truth was she did want him to take her home and she did want to tell him everything about why she's stripping at the Oasis. For some reason unknown to her she just felt like a human around him. She was an equal and she trusted him. "Look at you Courtney, you haven't been able to trust anyone your entire life and now you meet this one guy with such incredible eyes. Stop, stop it right now don't go thinking about his eyes. You have a husband and love him very much," Courtney thought.  
  
"Hello! Are you there?" Jason asked as he pulled Courtney from her thoughts. "You looked like you were lost," Jason commented.  
  
"Yeah a little. Look I better get going AJ will start to worry plus I have a good time to get a nap on the bus ride home."  
  
"Look I was going to tell you before you got lost that it's no problem for me to drive you home. In fact I would really like to. Maybe we could talk. We don't have to talk about anything that happened tonight, if you don't want," Jason told her as he lifted her chin so she would look at him.  
  
"If you really want to than yes I will take you up on that offer. And no I really don't want to talk about the Oasis or any of this but I do have some questions first. Like how did you find out that I was stripping? And does Sonny know?" Courtney asked with tears starting form when she mentioned Sonny. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it had taken so long to update. I've been really busy lately.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of GH's character. I only used them in my story. So the only thing I do own is what I write. You the plot basically.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jason was silent for a moment until Courtney said, "Sonny knows. He sent you here."  
  
"No, Sonny doesn't know. A source that had a business meeting here said that at the Oasis there's this really popular stripper named Daisy who looked like you. I was going to tell Sonny, but Michael and Carly were waiting for him when I had arrived so I decided to check the situation and make sure it was really you before I worried him."  
  
"Well, now that you know it is me you're going to tell Sonny. But before you do will you listen to me. I don't want Sonny to know. In fact I don't want anyone to know. It's embarrassing and I know that Sonny will want to solve this and you guys will try and solve my problems and than everything will just blow up and everyone will no longer see me as Courtney but as Courtney the girl who stripped. That's something that I won't be able to live down. I don't want to be known as a stripper and I don't want my brother to know or my husband, my dad, and everyone else. Just please don't tell. I'm asking you not to," Courtney pleaded with Jason as the tears started to fall.  
  
"I won't tell if that's what you want," Jason began as he wiped the tears from her eyes, "but you have to know that one of these days someone else is going to find and they may not care about what you want."  
  
"I know. I just can't face the world just yet. Now can you just take me home I'm really tired and just want to take a shower? I need to get the filth of what I've done off of me," she replied.  
  
"Alright hop on and we'll hit the road. If you want I'll take you for a ride before we go home because riding helps to clear my mind maybe it will do the same for you," Jason suggested as he handed her a helmet.  
  
Not sure of what to say she nodded and said "OK, but I've never been on a motorcycle before so don't go to fast and we can't ride for long because AJ will get worried about where I am."  
  
Jason gave a weak smile and said, "Fast is the only way to drive. And you said so yourself that riding with me is faster than taking the bus so you tell me what time you usually get home and I'll make sure that that's when you're home, okay?"  
  
"Alright. We've had 45 minutes. And you can go fast just not too fast. I don't want to fall. That would show such elegance" she smiled as she hoped on.  
  
"You won't fall. I promise, just trust me and hold on tight. You do trust me don't you?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes! For some strange and unknown reason to me I do trust you. And I'll hole on so tight that you'll probably have trouble getting your blood to circulate." Courtney stated as Jason giggled. "Hey, Jason I wouldn't be laughing if I were you I'm dead serious."   
  
"Ok, hold on tight," Jason, hollered as they headed the club's parking lot.  
  
While they were riding Courtney felt at ease. She had this Zen feeling. Nothing could go wrong, for the first time in her life everything seemed to fall into place until she noticed something. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of GH or ABC. Even though I wish I did.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
She noticed her wedding ring when the moon hit it and it glistened. Jason felt her start to tense up and said "Are you okay? You want to go home." She nodded not realizing that Jason's back was to her on the bike until he said "Huh?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah take me home it's probably getting late." Courtney replied wishing she didn't have a husband waiting for her. As her spoke Jason turned toward her apartment building and stopped in the parking lot. "Do you want me to take you up?" he asked.  
  
"No I don't think that would be such a good ideal. AJ waits up for me to get home. And if he sees us together he may make a wrong assumption. You know how he is?" Courtney said as Jason nodded a little upset but not wanting to show it. "Well goodnight and thanks for the ride Jason. I really appreciate it. It was rather relaxing and it did help to clear my mind."  
  
"It was no problem. If you ever need to clear your mind again I would be happy to take you for a ride." Jason said as she started toward the in front of the building. AS soon as he seen she made in the door he couldn't help but smile at the fact he she wrapped her arms around him. For some reason as he drove home he wonder why he was so happy that she wrapped her arms around him. It just didn't make any sense he couldn't be falling for. "No I'm not falling for my brother's wife and Sonny's sister. I'm not. I just can't be. No, that's it I'm not I won't allow myself to," he kept telling himself.   
  
***********  
  
As Courtney made it to her apartment and grabbed her key to open the door she was reluctant to unlock it. She didn't want to talk to AJ, she felt guilty for being with Jason like she had had some kind of affair. "You guys are just friends, besides why would Jason like you. Plus you love your husband. If you didn't than why would you have married him? You love AJ he's the man who you'll be with till you die or he dies. God I hope he dies soon. No, no don't think that because you love AJ and he loves you," she kept telling herself over and over in her head as she opened the door to find AJ.  
  
"Hey sweetie! How was work?" AJ asked as went to kiss her hello.  
  
"It was fine. I just really want to take a shower and go to bed," Courtney said as she walked toward the bathroom. The truth was she really wasn't that tired now after the ride with Jason on his bike and felt the wind and takes her away.   
  
"Well mind if I join you?" AJ asked with a grin across his face, but Courtney didn't care how much he wanted it, she just couldn't have sex with AJ tonight. "Look, sweetie you know I would love to have you join me, but I'm just really tired and want to take and quick shower and snuggle up in the covers and go to bed. Plus I have a headache," she told him hoping he would get mad and lying a bit.  
  
"We can snuggle in bed together after you take a shower and I'll message your temples to help with that headache," AJ said in a flirty manner.  
  
"Ok, so while I'm in the shower you can go make some tea too. That would be great honey," Courtney told him hoping she could get out of the shower and in her Pjs before the tea was finished so she could pretend to be a sleep.  
  
As AJ walked away to go make the tea, Courtney ran to the shower so she could hurry up before the tea was done. While in the shower Courtney thoughts kept running back to Jason and how at peace she was when they were on his bike until her thoughts were interrupted once again tonight by the glistening of her wedding ring. Once she noticed the ring she turned off the shower hoping she still had at least 5 minutes until the tea was done.   
  
**********  
  
By the time that the elevator opened at Harbor View Towers Jason was practically lost in the thoughts of him and Courtney when someone walked out and startled Jason half to death.  
  
"What are you doing? And are you ever going to get off the elevator? You looked like a high school boy who's fell in love," Carly teased as she stood in the opening of the elevator.   
  
"What did say you Carly?" Jason asked finally noticing her there. God how he wished that she hasn't taken him from his thoughts.  
  
"You are that high school boy aren't you? Who is she because I've never seen you like this before so it can't be Elizabitch and you weren't like this with Robin. As least as long as I remember you and Robin," Carly said with great curiosity.  
  
"What are you babbling on about now? I just fell asleep in the elevator. I was out riding and what are you doing out here anyway?" Jason asked.   
  
"You know I'm noisy and need you inform you of my opinion and that's one of the reasons we're friends. And you may have been out riding but the questions is who were you riding?" Carly giggled.  
  
"Carly you're gross and I'm tired as you can see by my falling asleep in the elevator. Now if you need to talk to me it can wait till tomorrow, unless you want to talk about tonight than it can wait till I'm dead because you may be noisy but my personal life is private and you know that. Now leave me alone," Jason said as he headed toward his penthouse.  
  
"My ass you fell asleep in the elevator. Do I look like I was born yesterday? You were thinking about a girl and I'm going to find out who she is if it's the last thing that I do and we will talk about your personal life tomorrow Jason, because it may be private to everyone else but that's not me," Carly said to herself as she headed back to her penthouse. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Courtney woke up the next morning relieved that she was not only successful at pretending to be asleep when AJ came in with the tea last, but also that he had already left for work when she had awoken. It wasn't that she didn't love AJ it's just that she felt like she had an affair and that she may like him more than her husband.  
  
After she woke up she put on a pair of sweats and grabbed Rosie, Rosie's leash and her walk man and headed out the door. She took Rosie for a jog in the park.   
  
"Step by step I come closer to reaching the top  
  
Every step must be placed so that I don't fall off  
  
Looking down to see about how much higher I am  
  
Another cool wind comes through brushes my skin   
  
The harder I push the tension does grow  
  
I gather my thoughts the further and further I go  
  
With some luck I just might keep on climbing   
  
So better to climb than to face a fall  
  
So high the climb  
  
Can't turn back now  
  
Must keep climbing up to the clouds  
  
So high the climb  
  
Can't turn back now  
  
Must keep climbing up to the clouds," Courtney sang as she and Rosie were jogging through the park until she ran right into that guys who was so familiar to her.  
  
"Hey, you should watch where you're going. You could get hurt and we wouldn't want that now would we," the man said.  
  
Not looking up at him Courtney started to apologize, "I'm so sor- Jason what are you doing here. I never thought of you as a park person, not that I'm thinking of you or anything. I mean… I don't know what I mean. Just act like my mouth did open and I didn't say anything. Heck just act like we didn't even bump into one another."  
  
"I've noticed that you always want me to act like I haven't seen a lot of things lately and I'm not to sure that I want to act like we didn't bump into one and other. I like bumping into you," Jason began, "I mean well we didn't get to really talk, well more like answer all my questions yesterday. That what I meant by liking to walk into you anyway, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well I like to jog not to mention it's cheaper than therapy. I don't know about you but I don't have $100 to shove out for a 50-minute hour. I'm sorry that sounded funny in my head, so just act like I didn't say anything. Well I was just taking Rosie for a walk. I rather her go to the bathroom in the park than the apartment. The smell is not that good. And well as I said I had a lot on my mind and No Doubt and jogging are the best cure. And what brings you to the park?" Courtney said her cheeks now a ruby red.  
  
"You," Jason replied, "I mean… uh the same thing as you. I have a lot on my mind business and all and I was just at Kelly's so I figured I'd walk home through the park to clear my mind since I didn't come on my bike. So you listen to No Doubt?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I love them they're one of my favorite bands. I guess now you know my secret that I can't sing," she giggled holding up her CD player, "I love to sing I'm just not go at it. Don't laugh. I know you heard me singing when I ran into you. Again I'm sorry." she said as Jason's cell phone began to ring, "you know I'll leave you to your phone call, Jase I have to get Rosie home anyway she's probably hungry. Bye, see you again sometime." "Bye" Jason mouth as he answered his phone and said, "Yeah."   
  
A/N: I hope you don't mind that I put in song. I listen to songs when I write and sometimes songs if I'm listening to them and they inspire a scene I'll put them in or you'll see lyrics of a song. Please review and tell me what you think. ~Morgan~  
  



	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I made Court and Carly friends like they are now.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of ABC, Disney or GH.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Courtney ran home after she finished talking to Jason. She hadn't realized how long she had been jogging because she had an hour before her shift at Kelly's and she wanted to take a shower and actually clean the apartment. Debating which to do Courtney decided on a shower. "Hey I rather be clean than have a clean apartment," she said as she walked toward the bathroom, but not without making a pit stop to turn in the radio and make it loud enough to hear in the shower. The Goo Goo Dolls' "Iris" came on the radio and Courtney had a sort of slide show go through her head only it wasn't of her and AJ rather her and Jason. "What are you doing you are Mrs. Quatermaine and you are in love with your husband," she told herself over and over as she got out the shower and ready for work.   
  
***********  
  
Jason headed over to Sonny's after he had gotten off the phone. When he arrived he was welcomed by a noisy Carly. "So did you come by so we could talk like you said last night? Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about Jason Morgan. You know that we need to talk about this girl that you're falling for. She better be someone that I can like or else you can't go out with her."  
  
"Carly! Leave Jason alone. You always make something out of nothing. Now why don't you go get Michael and take him Kelly's like you told Bobbie you would. And I called Jase, we have business to discuss. I love you sweetie," Sonny told a now slightly angry Carly as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Jason this conversation isn't over," she said turning to him, "Oh and Sonny all you had to do was tell me it was business and I would have left. You know cause god forbid if I'm in the same penthouse when you talk business."  
  
"Mommy, are you ready to take me to see Grandma" Michael asked as he headed down the stairs and interrupted the conversation downstairs to everyone but, Carly's relief.  
  
"Get your coat and then say bye daddy and Uncle Jason and we'll go okay sweetie," Carly replied.  
  
"Bye daddy!! See ya later uncle Jason" Michael said as they left. Before closing the door Carly gave Jason one last look to let him know that she was going to talk to him later whether he like it or not.  
  
"What was Carly rambling about this Jase?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Well I went riding last night and got back pretty late so I was tried and was dosing off in the elevator. And now she thinks I was out with some girl and wants to know what's going on," Jason said hoping to keep up the same story with both Sonny and Carly. He didn't want to tell Sonny the truth about him being with Courtney because he knew he would ask a lot of questions that Jason couldn't answer.  
  
"I see. Well you know Carly so what can you do. I could try to talk to her about it but what good would that do. You know she doesn't listen. Not to anyone but herself," Sonny giggled, "Well that's not why I called you here. It's about Courtney."   
  
***********  
  
Carly walked into Kelly's with Michael and saw Courtney. "Hey Court!" she said.  
  
"Oh hey Carly how's it going? I haven't seen you round here in awhile. And you brought Michael" Courtney said as she went to give her nephew hug, "Hey buddy. What ya doing here? Want me to get you something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm hungry can I get what I always get. You know the grill cheese, fries, and cherry coke," Michael replied.   
  
"Sure!! No problem. I'll be back in a second," Courtney told the young redheaded boy. She went the put the order in and came back to talk to Carly. "So how are you? And what's going on with you?"  
  
"I'm fine. We're actually here to see my mom. Michael's going to stay there for the night. Here Michael why don't you go and pick a song from the juke-box," Carly said as she handed Michael money. "So how are thing with you and that bastard husband of yours? How long till you wise up so I can find you a real man. Hey you may have missed out on the best man out there. Apparently he had a hot date yesterday."  
  
"Carly, will you stop trying to hook me up you know I'm married and that I love AJ. And you know that AJ's it for me. I'm not going to become one of those women with like 20 husbands," Courtney replied.  
  
"Yeah well you'll learn that AJ not worth it someday. But I just have to tell this to someone. I think that Jason maybe be falling in love. That's the guy I really wanted to hook you up with, but you claim to love your husband. Hey, love doesn't always last forever when you're not meant to be," Carly teased.   
  
"You know what I don't want to deal with this I have other costumers. Plus I don't want to deal with you harassing my husband," Courtney stated as she walked away. The real reason that she left Carly because she didn't want to talk about Jason, because Carly knew her and might find out that Jason was with her so there was no way he fell in love last night. "Unless he fell in love with me. No, no, he couldn't do that. They were just friends and barely had anything in common. There was no way. Carly just pulling my leg. Plus I'm married and love my husband," her brain told her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As always I don't own any part of GH, ABC, or the Disney Company. Sorry if that a disappointment. J/K. well I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"What… What about Courtney?" Jason asked hoping against hope that Sonny didn't find out about her job at the Oasis.   
  
"Well, it's more about AJ and Courtney. I'm worried about their finical well being. Because apparently AJ must really love her, he well gave up his Quartermaine fortune to be with her. Edward tried to make him choose between her and the family and he chose her. I mean you know how much I hate to say this, but maybe this marriage isn't all about me anymore and he really loves my sister," Sonny told Jason as he scratched his forehead.  
  
Jason didn't want to admit it and he couldn't believed he was thinking this but he wanted AJ marriage to Courtney to be about getting Sonny and not loving Courtney. He asked Sonny, "Well, what does this have to do me? I barley know Courtney. I mean aside from when I talk to her at Kelly's," as he scratched his head.   
  
Sonny replied, "That's just it. I'm not sure that I'm buying this whole give up money for Courtney. Come on you know AJ and how much the Quartermaine money means to him. I don't think he would give that up just for love. I want you to check it out and if it turns out he's telling the truth I want you to buddy with Courtney, so I can give her money and let her live the way she deserves. I figure if a friend tells her maybe she should consider than she will. And I can only trust you with my sister. You understand what I'm saying."  
  
Jason nodded, but wasn't sure just being friends with Courtney was possible. Not with the way he's been acting around her and AJ jealousness. "I'll try, but trying to be friends with her may not be that easy."  
  
***********  
  
"Hey, there's my beautiful wife, who wants to come with me for a beautiful and romantic dinner with he wonderful husband to celebrate his new job," AJ stated as he walked into Kelly's toward Courtney.   
  
Courtney went and kissed him on the cheek, "I would love to but I have to work sweetie. I'm sorry. Maybe another time. I feel really bad that we can't go. Why don't you call Skye and see if she wants to go and celebrate with you."  
  
"But you've been working all day. They can't make you work all night, I'm sure that Elizabeth or Penny would love to fill-in for you. It's not everyday that your husband gets a great job," AJ complained.   
  
"If I were working at Kelly's tonight I would ask, but tonight I have to work at the bank. I wish that I didn't have to, but there's nothing I can do. I can't call out. Not again."  
  
"Then quit. Now that I have a job you don't need to be working two jobs. We'll make up the money in no time. Plus all this job does his take time away from me being with you. And no money is worth that," AJ replied.   
  
"AJ, I can't quit not yet anyway. After are sure that we have a good nest that if one of us ends up not working for a while then I'll quit. I promise. And tonight we'll doing something special when I get home," Courtney smiled as she kissed AJ. AS she kissed him and her mind pictured it were Jason and not AJ that she was kissing. She backed away quick.  
  
***********  
  
"What do you mean it's not easy going to be friends with her Jason? Courtney's a nice, innocent and sweet girl who was handed and hard life, and she still believes in the good in everyone. How is that going to be hard to be friends with someone like that? Unless you just don't like her. Is that it Jase?" Sonny questioned as he looked into Jason eyes expecting them to answer with no words at all.  
  
Finally realizing that he said part of his thought out loud he needed to think of something to tell Sonny, "No, no Sonny it's not like that… I just met that yes Courtney is easy to get along with, but AJ letting me be friends with her, now that's something else. You know how he is and there's nothing that I can do about that. I'll try but I can't make any promises. Now I know she can make up her own mind, but she loves AJ and I'm sure that the last thing she wants to do is egg on his jealousness. That's all I was saying." Jason finally let out a breath air hoping Sonny brought it and didn't suspect that he had feelings for Courtney.  
  
"Alright I understand what you're saying. But at least try. I want to help my sister and I know that she can be stubborn, but I want to try and see if she'll let me help. Thanks man," Sonny sighed as he shook Jason's hand.  
  
"See ya later," Jason said as he headed for the door. He wanted to stop by Kelly's and grab some lunch. He also wanted to see if Courtney was there so they could talk, but he would never admit that not even to himself.  
  
***********  
  
"Courtney, what's wrong. Are you okay? I mean one second we were kissing than you stepped away like I don't know what," AJ said confused.  
  
"No, no I'm fine. I just had this chill that ran up my spine that's all. It was nothing don't worry about it, but you know I should go back to work. I'm not being a very good waitress. I've like abandoned my costumers. Thanks for stopping by AJ," Courtney replied as she kissed her husband on the cheek and resumed working. Courtney just hoped that AJ believed her excuse and wanted him to leave before she said or did something that could possible ruin her marriage.   
  
After AJ left Jason was coming up the docks and toward Kelly's. Jason felt as if someone was watching him, but just shrugged it off as he went into Kelly's. As he opened the door he saw her standing there laughing with her long blonde hair up in a pony. "Breath, its just Courtney. She's married to your brother and you CAN'T like her. This thing will pass. It's just the way her hair looks," he kept telling himself as he proceeded to put one foot in front of the other. He found a table and prayed that it was one of hers. He kept praying until his waitress appeared. She had on a blue tank top, a beige skirt that fell just mid-knee and blue flip-flops that matched her shirt, and eyes. It was her she was his waitress. "It's okay, just don't act like a dork. Act like you don't even like her. No don't do that. Just be yourself," his mind raced.  
  
"Jason, Jason, are you up there? Do you want anything like food, black coffee? Ah ha! Black coffee is what gets you," Courtney said as Jason came from his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah! I'm so sorry. I was just thinking and I guess I got loss up there. There's a lot to get lost with up in this head here. That made no sense I'm sorry. A black coffee would be great," Jason told her feeling like a complete dork.  
  
"Look don't worry about Jason. I can't keep your secret. I already have you keeping enough of mine, so it's only fair that I keep at least one of yours. I'll be write back with your coffee," Courtney replied, she still felt a little weird around him because after all he seen her at the Oasis and she felt this strange attractions toward him and she's a married woman. As she walked away her heart was pounding "You were good. You didn't embarrass yourself this time. Now if you can only keep it up the rest of the time," she told herself.  
  
Jason was sitting at his table thinking, "What is wrong with you. Just breathe inhale, exhale. Control yourself. This thing you have for her is just a crush. That's all it is a crush it's not some big thing it's a crush. God Carly was right" Jason said to himself out loud not aware that Courtney heard.  
  
"What was Carly right about Jason?" Courtney asked as she poured Jason his coffee.  
  
"It's nothing really. It's not important. So what's going with you? When do you get off? Are you and AJ going to do something? And how's Rosie?" Jason asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"It something or else you wouldn't babbling like that. But I know how you are about your personal life. Carly told me, well and other things. Well to answer your questions nothing, about an hour and no I have to work. And I'm forgetting something… Rosie's doing great especially after that walk this morning. Well it was more or like this afternoon. Why what have you been up to? Falling in love perhaps" she teased.  
  
Jason spit out his coffee, how does she know am I that transparent he thought. "What would give you that idea? No, no let me guess Carly right." Courtney nodded her head, "I should have known. But no Courtney I'm not falling in love. I like being single. Right now that is. You want to know where Carly got the idea of me falling in love don't you?"  
  
"Yeah! But only if you want to tell me other wise I can leave all up to my imagination," she replied. Jason then told her a similar story he told Sonny and Carly, only he left out the beginning about how he went riding. "It all my fault that Carly thinks you're falling in love with someone because you took me riding before you brought me home from the Oasis. I'm so sorry Jason, I won't do that again."   
  
"Don't worry it not your fault. I didn't feel tired after I dropped you off so I went back out riding until really early this morning. That's the real reason I'm out of it," he lied. "So don't blame yourself for something that was mine. I also like taking riding. No one else ever tried to get the same experience out of it as I do. So it doesn't matter, remember if you ever need to escape that I'll be there for you, well me and my bike anyway," he said as she smiled and said thanks. After she walked away he put a nice tip on the table and left. He couldn't stay there anymore all he wanted to do was to tell her how he felt. What he was the most confused about was he didn't really feel so unable to control these feeling until he drove her home yesterday. Before that he felt a crush for her but really put it in the back of his mind, but then when he drove her home it was also like his mind wouldn't let him like someone or something wouldn't let him let her go.   
  
A/N: Hey, sorry it took me some time t o get this updated I was having a little writer's block. I wasn't sure where the story was going to go. All these ideas kept popping up and I wasn't sure which one I was going to use. I hope you like the chap. Feel free to let me know. ~Morgan~ 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hey here the latest chapter. Feel free to tell me what you think.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own GH, ABC or Disney. Although I am a fan of all thee above. ~Morgan~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Daisy walked out on stage and made the men crawl. She knew she had to do this or else that husband that she thought she loved so dearly would be incarcerated and she just couldn't have that. Trying to escape the glare of the men she looked up at the bar and there he was again. "He came back, but why?" Courtney thought. "I really don't care, he here." And for the first time Daisy smiled when she gave a show not taking her eyes off of him. "Jason really here, this is not my imagination playing tricks he came back. He's not ashamed that I'm doing this and he doesn't even know why I do it. He's not going to act like this changes me" as her thoughts went wild, her smile grew bigger. Her eyes never left those big blues of his when she was on stage tonight.  
  
***********  
  
Jason sat at the bar and hoped that Courtney wouldn't be mad that he showed up but he wanted to take her home again tonight, if she would let him. He knew it was okay when he saw her smile and looks right into his eyes. No one had ever done that before. Not the way that she looked into his eyes anyway. After Daisy was finished Coleman walked over to Jason, "You like that don't you? Daisy! But I know you. You work for Sonny and I don't think he would like you coming here to get your hits with a married stripper. If you were smart you'd leave her alone. She loves her husband, trust me. You should see the way she can stand up for him," Coleman smirked.   
  
Coleman was smart. What he said really got Jason thinking about what he was doing there. Courtney didn't need him complicating her life anymore. She had a husband one that she loved more than anything. "I shouldn't be here. She doesn't need this," he said to himself. As he was about to go something changed his mind. It was her smile when she looked into his eyes. He couldn't get that image out of his head. No matter how hard he tried, his heart told him that she wants him to be there she needs him there.   
  
***********  
  
After Daisy got off the stage she went in front of the vanity and looked at herself into the mirror. "Why? Why does Jason make me smile? Why? I'm supposed to love my husband. What kind of a wife thinks more about her husband's brother than her husband? I thought I loved AJ and he was the one for me, but what if I made a mistake," Courtney thought why she fixed her make-up.  
  
"Hey sweetie! Those men out there are hot and rich tonight. I think my baby make actually be able to get that doll she's been asking for," Reno said as she got off the stage noticing Courtney sitting at the vanity. "Daisy what's going on are you ok? You look like you have a lot on your mind. You know I do have a daughter of my own. And she may not be that old but I do need the practice of listening and getting things off your chest help. And just knowing you have someone to talk to. So come on tell me what's going on I may be able to help you."  
  
"I don't want to burden you with my problems. I'm sure that they're just dumb problems that really have no need to make you worried. It's just…" Courtney said turning to face Reno.  
  
"It's just that you have this problem that you don't want to burden me with. But if you don't tell me that will burden me even more. And when I'm burden I can be bitchy and Emma doesn't need that," Reno told her.  
  
"Alright, but I'm only telling you because I don't want to be the reason you're daughter has to deal with a bitchy mom," Courtney giggled and then turned serious, "Well as I told you before I'm only here because Coleman is basically blackmailing me till I pay off this debt that my husband owes. Well you also know that AJ knows nothing about the Oasis. Well the other day AJ brother came in here and saw me. Now before you say anything no he didn't tell AJ. In fact he and AJ don't even like one and other. Long story that I don't want to get into. Well for as long as I've known Jason, I've had a little crush on him."  
  
"Jason is AJ's brother right," Reno interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, well anyway I just played off the crush and blamed it on physical attraction. It was nothing more then. But my feelings never died. In fact when we became friends it just grew. Now I knew nothing would come of this crush. Not only because I was married, but Jason works for my brother. So even if I wasn't married nothing could come of this crush. But since I went riding with him on his bike, I can't seem to get him out of my mind. And I'm no longer sure if AJ's the one. If AJ were to find out about Daisy he would leave me in a snap, but Jason he knows and he came back tonight. I saw him when I was on-stage."   
  
"Well you want to know what I think. I think you really need to sit down and weigh out the aspects of each man. Now when you do this think about stripping on that stage out there every night. And of what you tell me about your brother if Jason works for him consider that aspect of Jason life as well. You really need to take time before you decide. You should tell AJ how you feel. That would be the Dr. Phil way to go, but he's not a woman so don't mention this to AJ either. Don't mention this torn between them both ever. Well maybe more like till you decide which one is right for you. And if you need a good divorce lawyer you know where to find me, I have a great one."  
  
Before Courtney could say anything Wynona came in and said, "Hey Daisy I think they're ready for you. Good luck. And you should check out the hot guy over at the bar. Looks like Coleman was up t something I saw them talking out there and the guy was going to leave and he turned back. It looked like the same guy who you gave a private dance to yesterday, now that I'm thinking about it."  
  
Courtney stopped right before she was about to go into Daisy's world, "What? Coleman was talking to Jas- I mean that guy from yesterday. What would Coleman want from him?" After she said that Reno giggled and Wynona became confused as to what was so funny, but Courtney walked out on stage and let Daisy take over. Except Courtney mind went running over what Coleman would say to Jason. Sitting at the bar Jason noticed that she wasn't the same as when she was on stage early. Her eyes had lost the brightness that was there before. "What happened to her after she left the stage before?" Jason thought as he vowed to find out what it was and help her.  
  
After Daisy did her final dance for the evening, Courtney took off all her make-up and change back into her clothes. As she finished she hoped that Jason had left because she didn't want to ask him about what happened with Coleman, but she knew if she sees him that she won't be able to keep quite. As headed out the front of the Oasis there it was and she knew that she was in big trouble.   
  
He was there. The one time Courtney didn't want to see him there he was. "Why   
  
didn't he leave?" was all that went through Courtney's mind. He stood there with his leather jacket on, blue jeans, solid color shirt, and his work boots standing beside his bike. "You looked a little stressed and I thought maybe I could help? You said it yourself that riding was relaxing," Jason said to her as she walked over.  
  
"Why did you come back? I didn't ask you to. Is there something that you wanted," Courtney asked hoping her curiosity would hold out on asking him about Coleman.  
  
"Well, I couldn't very well leave you to deal with those men. What if one tried to get a little handsy? I would feel really bad. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'd feel like it was all my fault because I could have done something," Jason asked.  
  
"Well I'm not a little girl. I can take care of myself. Daisy may act sweet and innocent, but Courtney isn't. When I go on stage I may be Daisy, but Courtney won't let them get to far. Not to mention I can take care of myself. No matter what Sonny or someone else may think I know how to take care of myself because I've been doing it for a long time. My mom well she used to work night at the casino in order to get the good tips, so I had to care for myself. It's like everyone seems to forget that. Plus the club has guards to watch out for us and make sure that everything is ok. They won't let anything happen to us," Courtney told him.  
  
"Yeah that's what you think till one man gets a little out of control and Coleman tells the guards to let it go, because it's not harming anyone except for you. The guards won't care because Coleman's the one who signs their paychecks. But with me here you won't have to worry about guards following Coleman orders and standing on stage thinking what can I do. Why won't they help me? Because I'll be there for you. I promise," Jason, told her as he grabbed her chin to make Courtney look into his eyes.  
  
"Well I guess that should be ok. I'll only be here till I pay off this dumb debt, anyway and shouldn't be much longer."  
  
"Debt… is that why you're stripping you own Coleman a debt. Why? You know what you don't have to tell me. Just how much more do you owe. I'll pay it. It's no problem. I mean I have more than enough money and if it would help you it's worth spending. You won't have to pay me ba…"  
  
"You listen to me Jason Morgan. I don't need your money I can pay off this debt on my own. I've made it this far and I'll finish it. Plus I don't want people paying my way. I can pay my own. And even if I were to take your money I would always feel like I'd have to pay you back," Courtney yelled at him.  
  
"Fine Courtney, just cool down. You looked like an angel turning into Satan. I'll let you pay your way, but first I want you to tell me why do you owe Coleman?" Jason asked her. He wasn't going to take I don't want to talk about this time. He couldn't, his gut was telling him that she needed to tell someone even if she didn't want to.  
  
"I'll tell you if you tell me why you're working with Coleman? I saw you talking with him at the bar tonight. It's not that hard of a question. All you have to do is tell," she replied as she lied.  
  
Jason was silent for moment not sure how to answer without telling her that he had a huge crush on her. "Well, all I can tell you is that Coleman and I are NOT working together. I would never work with that scum. Plus what would I get out of it?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know. I didn't really see you two talking. One of the other girls did and she remembered that I 'danced' for you last night. And she mentioned it. So I thought that you two were working together. I'm not sure what came over me. I'm sorry. And I can't tell you why I owe Coleman. I'll tell you when I'm ready and now is not the time," she told.  
  
"I trust that you'll tell. Do you want me to take you home now? You look a little tired," he told her.  
  
"Well, thanks Jase, that really nice of you to tell a girl she looks tired. We'll have to work on that ok? And no, I'm not ready to go home. Can you take me for another ride like you did yesterday? But today after you drop me off, don't continue to go riding till you fall asleep. The last thing we need is for Carly to find you like she did yesterday. Because if I know Carly she'll do anything to find out whom this supposed girl is. And I'm not ready for her to discover Daisy," she giggled.  
  
"I would love to take you for a ride. It really relaxes you. I can see it," Jason giggled as Courtney began to blush. "And I promise not to go riding after I drop you off. And I'm sorry about Carly. I try to control her, but she's not easily trainable. That's how humans are. Now maybe if she were a dog that would be a different story." Courtney laughed as Jason handed her a helmet. She put on the helmet and hopped on wrapping her arms around Jason. AS they pulled out neither noticed the set of eyes that had been watching 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I want to thank everyone for all the feedback. Hope you enjoy   
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of GH, ABC, or Disney. But I do own so Disney movies and stuff animals.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Jason took Courtney for a ride up the mountains that caused her to get lost in thought once again. Every time she rides with him her mind goes to the what-ifs. She pictures her and Jason riding like this all the time, and waiting up for him at night. "You have to stop. You can't want Jason like this. It's not right you're married and he works for your brother. So stop," Courtney thought.   
  
"It's beautiful out tonight isn't it? I love to ride up mountain roads. I think it could be the swerving that gets me. It's just the feel of moving the bike and not knowing if I'm turning too soon or too late until I past the curve," Jason hollered over the sound of the bike so Courtney could here.  
  
Being drawn from her thoughts Courtney replied, "it's the danger that has you hooked. I think you have an addiction to living dangerously. There's no real way to live besides dangerously. I was always told if you try to live safely than you'll be disappointed because nothing in this life isn't dangerous." after she had said that Jason couldn't help but think that she was right and that was exactly how he felt. It surprised him that she felt that way, hell it surprised him that anyone besides him felt that way.   
  
  
  
"You are like no one I have ever met before you know that? Most people would rather live safely and live a long time."  
  
"Well I believe that everyone has a destiny. If I were to die today there's nothing I could do to change that. I have to live life having as much fun as possible because I won't know how long I have until I die. Plus the only real way to fun is can be dangerous and walking down stairs or even sleeping can kill me," Courtney told him as they giggled.   
  
"Hey I want to show you something. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone about this place ok?" He told her.  
  
"I promise as long as you don't take me to someplace where you'll kill me and leave me there until someone comes upon my bones years later. I know this stuff I used to watch Lifetime."  
  
"I promise. I want hurt you in anyway. I'm not that mean to anyone that I like and you are classified as one of the few people that I couldn't hurt." Jason knew that he could never hurt Courtney. As long as he lived he vowed that no one would hurt Courtney if he had anything to say about it. He would allow himself to be hurt before she could ever feel any pain. As he vowed to himself to keep her safe little did he know that just being with her hurt her. The feeling that she had for him hurt her because she was torn between her husband and this man that looked into her eyes no one ever has. Saw her as a person that she is.  
  
"We're almost there. Just a minute okay?" Jason told her as he turned onto a cliff. He stopped and turned off his bike. "This is it."  
  
"Where are we? And why did you bring me here of all people here? This place seems like it's your place. Where you would go to… g I don't know what you would come here for, but it still seems like it's your place."  
  
"That's because it is my place Courtney. It's my place to come and try and forget. I can yelled and scream and do anything here and no one could hear me. Everyone needs one of those places where they can let it all out and no have to worry about anything."  
  
"You still didn't answer my question why would you bring me here? I mean me of all the people you could take here or even tell about this place you told and took me here, why?" Courtney asked him staring into in hoping that he would answer her. Before Jason could answer Courtney walked over toward the edge.  
  
"I'm not to sure. For some reason I feel this connection with you, like I could tell you anything. And that's why I told you and took you here. I know it doesn't make much sense, but I feel as if I've known you before," Jason told her as he turned Courtney to face him. They stood there their bodies so close together in complete silence until Courtney finally spoke up, "I feel the same way. I just can't shake the feeling that you and I have met before." After she spoke their crystals blues met and all they wanted to do was to give into their impulses. Jason moved his hand to Courtney's cheek as they both went in for the kiss when they were suddenly interrupted. Courtney was the first to back away to the sound of Jason cell phone. "You should get your phone it could be important," Courtney told him.   
  
"You're right. Hold on one second," he told her finally returning to reality and noticing what was about to happen to between him and Courtney. Jason then picked up his phone, "Yeah, I'll meet you at the penthouse. I'll be there as soon I can Sonny." Jason then hung up his phone and looked at Courtney. "I should take you home. It's getting pretty late. I think we lost track of time."  
  
"Plus you have business. That was Sonny on the phone. I guess it's a good thing he called or else we would have done something that could late be regrettable," Courtney told him. AS he stood there and listen to her, Jason knew if they had kissed he wouldn't have regretted it. Everything he has done with Courtney was an adventure even just sitting there and talking. 'Maybe I like her more than she likes me' Jason thought as he hopped on his bike.  
  
After Jason had dropped her off Courtney said to him as he pulled away knowing he couldn't hear her, "it wouldn't have been a mistake it my eyes if we kissed tonight. Maybe it wouldn't answer all these questions." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Jason and Courtney tried to steer clear of one and other for the next few days. Not seeing each wasn't that big of a problem since Courtney didn't have to work at the Oasis that week and Jason was busy with work. Even though they didn't see one and other Jason mind was always on Courtney, and Courtney kept having visions of what would have happen if Sonny didn't call Jason that night on the cliff.   
  
"Hey, Jase it's Carly I wanted to know if you would meet me for lunch Friday at Kelly's? It's important or else I wouldn't of asked so give me a call after you get this message so I can tell you what time to meet me," Carly told Jason's voice-mail. After she hung up the phone she walked into Kelly's with Johnnie. "And Johnnie my man that's how you get what you want," she told him regarding her phone call to Jason.   
  
Carly grabbed a table as her waitress started walking over to her. "Hey Courtney!" Carly said as Courtney came by to take her order.  
  
"Hi, Carly. How's it going Johnnie? That big brother of mine isn't working you to hard is he? Never mind that I can see he is because he has you guarding Carly," Courtney giggled.  
  
"Ha, Ha! It was so funny that I forgot to laugh," Carly told her friend, "Well now that were done harassing Carly let's change the subject. So, Courtney what have you been up to? I haven't seen you around. If I didn't know any better I would say that you're ducking me,"  
  
"No, Carly I haven't been ducking you. I've been working. I am doing well though. Really good considering," she told her friend than changed the subject, "So what can I get you today?"  
  
"Do you see that Johnnie? Courtney has become a subject changer just when a conversation gets good. So you tell me what you meant by 'Really good considering.' Now I want to know what you meant by considering. And once you tell me I'll tell you what I want."  
  
***********  
  
"What been going on with you lately. You're mind hasn't been in your work. It's like you're in your own little world. Now that's not something we need right now. Not with the business like it is right now. Do you hear me Jason? Hello anyone up there?" Sonny said waving his hands in front of Jason's face.  
  
"Look Sonny I'm sorry. There's a lot on my mind right now. You know with the business and all. I'm trying to find this guy and my leads are coming back empty. And I don't know where go. I just want to find this guy and nothing comes up," Jason lied. He hoped Sonny didn't see right through him and know that he does have a lot on his mind; only it had nothing to do with business. In fact it only had one connection to the business and that was her brother was involved in the business. No matter how hard Jason tried he just couldn't get Courtney out of his mind.   
  
"Look man, it not business so don't even try to lie to me. I know you man. We're brothers remember? It's women."  
  
***********  
  
"So are you going to tell me Courtney?" Carly asked.   
  
"Trust me Carly you don't want to know. And I know you'll say try me so, truth be told I miss my husband. He's out of town. I miss falling asleep next to him and doing all the things that husband and wife do," Courtney lied to her friend as Johnnie giggled and Carly looked liked she was going to vomit. The truth was she was doing good considering the fact that she was married to one man and always thinking about another and how what would have happened if they kissed. "So are you now going to tell me what you want to order because if not I have other costumers waiting."  
  
"Just coffee. Anything for you Johnnie?" Carly asked and Johnnie nodded his head no.  
  
"I'll be back with your coffee," she said as she walked away.  
  
***********  
  
Jason looked at Sonny with complete shock. He knew everything about his feelings for Courtney and how they almost kissed and how she's been stripping while he watched over her to make sure things didn't get out of hand.   
  
"I know your problem is women. Now I don't have to worry about this problem that you're having because I'm married, but if you needed a good lay. A nice romp in the sac you just had to tell me and I would understand and help to get you a woman. It's no problem," Sonny told him. Jason stood there in complete shock unable to believe the words that had just come out of Sonny's mouth. Yet at that same moment he was relieved he rather has Sonny think that he needed to have sex than the truth. He couldn't let him know about Courtney. Jason was finally able to speak, "Sonny, I don't need to get laid. Thanks for caring. I think."  
  
"Well now that that's out of the way how about you tell me about how the Courtney thing is working out. Did you get her to consider taking money from me?" asked Sonny.  
  
"Courtney is very headstrong," he giggled, "and she has yet to budge but I'll talk to her about it. I was going to go over to Kelly a little later and see what I can do. First I wanted to go home and gets some work done," Jason told Sonny as he left and walked across the hall into his penthouse.   
  
After Jason entered the penthouse he sat and tried to think about business. 'Courtney now I need you to leave my mind so I can work. What is wrong with me? Why can't I get you out of my mind? This has never happened to me before. Why do I want you so bad? I want you because I can't have you that's why. I can't have your hand to hold. Those blue eyes to gaze into. Your long blonde hair to run my hand through. I can't have you to kiss. When out of everything in the world that what I want most. You're my chocolate. I'm that little kid who chases after you the ice cream truck. I could live with out but life isn't that sweet when your not here. I can't pretend that we can be just friends much longer. There's something about you that when I see you smile I feel like there is no life. Oh God Jason Morgan get a hold of yourself. You are acting like a high school boy. Remember you're Jason Morgan, dangerous hit man. Whose falling for your brothers wife.' Jason thought as he sat at his desk. "You need to take a nap and clear your head," he said out loud and headed toward his room.  
  
Once Jason reached his room he went over and turned on the radio and headed over to the bed. As his head hit the bed "I want you to want" by Letters to Cleo came on. The song continued as he drifted to sleep with thoughts of Courtney lingering his mind.  
  
"Jason, I tried to stopped, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried not to I fell in love with you. I'm sure where when I knew that I was in love with you, but it was between the eggs at Kelly's and when we almost kissed on the cliff. I told AJ that I didn't love him. I can't just let what we had go. And I know that you might not love me," before she could finish  
  
"Don't say that I might not love you because that's a lie. I do I love you with all that I am and I can't pretend that were just friends. I want to spend the rest of my life having you to come home to. Courtney, ever since I met you something has come over. I didn't know what it was until Carly found me in the elevator that night after I drove you home. The way you would hold on that bike made me like I was the luckiest man in the world because no one else had you with them," Jason told her. She then ran straight into Jason's arms. "Now is why the phone rang the first time we kissed. Destiny was waiting for this moment for us." Jason put his hand and rubs the tears away from her face. There faces moved closer and closer as their lips finally met. This was the happiest moment in Jason life. He hadn't wanted to kiss someone so badly ever. He wanted to kiss her more than he wanted to get out of the hospital after he woke up from the car accident. The kiss was long and passionate. They kissed till they were out of breath. Courtney was the first to back away. "Jason, I want you to want me, I need you to need me. I loved you to love me. I'd get up early from work if you say you love me. I did not did not see you crying. Feeling all alone without a friend you feel like dying. I want you to want me"  
  
"I do want you. I truly do I want you more than anything," Jason replied.  
  
  
  
"Jason!! Jason!!" Carly shouted.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jason asked as he was pulled from his dream.   
  
"What are you mad that I found out you want. You want me more than anything. Now I don't think Sonny will be to happy to hear that so that will be are little secret," Carly giggled. "Anyway who were you dreaming about? Because I know it wasn't me. It's that woman that you say doesn't exist. I'm right. I know it."  
  
"Listen Carly I don't want to talk about. Can you just drop it? You know to stay out of my personal life," said an aggravated Jason, "How did you get in anyway?"  
  
"I tell you my secret once you tell me what the mystery girl said to make you go 'I want you. I truly do want you more than anything'? That was a classic moment where I wished I had a video camera"  
  
"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" Carly nodded and waited for Jason to tell her, "Well she said 'Jason, I want you to want me, I need you to need me. I loved you to love me. I'd get up early from work if you say you love me. I did not did not see you crying. Feeling all alone without a friend you feel like dying. I want you to want me' okay are you happy now leave me alone."  
  
"Jason what were you listening to before you fell asleep. That's a song. Yeah, it ah… that Letters To Cleo cover for the movie 10 Things I Hate About You. Courtney loves that movie and she made me watch it with. That how I know. Plus she loves Letters To Cleo. I think that's interesting because you don't really listen to unknowns a lot."  
  
"Carly that was the song that was probably on when I fell asleep. Now you can leave me alone. I have business that I should have taken care of inside of napping."  
  
"Well to keep up my end of the deal. I knocked on the door and no one answered so I walked in and was putting your mail on the table and I heard something so I came up to see what it was and hear you were. I came in and turned off your radio thinking that was the noise and then I heard what you said. I'll leave you alone for now, but I haven't dropped who this mystery girl is," Carly said as she walked downstairs a back to her penthouse.   
  
After Jason heard the door downstairs close he got up and went into the bathroom and took a shower. He wanted to be nice and clean when he went to see Courtney. Jason got ready as soon as possible. He couldn't wait to see Courtney, but he was still a little afraid. What if she didn't want to talk to him? Like five days ago they almost and he hasn't seen her since. What would he do if she were to say I can't see you not ever? His heart would break and he knew it. He hesitated before he grabbed his jacket and the keys to his bike. He had to tell her how he felt no matter what happen he couldn't leave another day with this secret from her. She deserved to know even if it did change their friendship. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here's Chapter 12. I know it's kind of short so I'll post chapter 13 soon. I all ready have it done. If I don't get it posted by tonight I'll posted it first thing in the morning unless I have to go to work. Than I'll posted when I get home. ~Morgan~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, ABC, nor Disney. Even though I wish I did.   
  
Chapter 12  
  
Kelly's was empty, but Courtney still had an hour before closing, so she walked over to the junk box and put in a few quarters. "CD 15 Songs 1-3, 9 and 11, Michelle Branch 'The Spirit Room,'" Courtney told herself as she punched in the numbers. As the song started Courtney began to sing along as she clean.  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me what and   
  
Who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I recognize the way you look at me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
I sense it, now; the water's getting deeper  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
'Cause you're everything to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know   
  
that makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everything to me   
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe," Courtney, sang till she heard footsteps enter Kelly's when she told I costumer "I'll be with you just a moment."  
  
"That's ok, I can wait. I just came for my usual. I haven't had it in about a week," the costumer said. After hearing the voice Courtney looked up afraid.  
  
"Jason… wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"If I'm make you uncomfortable Courtney I can leave. I just don't want thing to get weird between us. I mean I've been ducking Kelly's for a week because of what happened on that cliff. I know we didn't kiss, but we came…"   
  
"Close. I know, but you're right we are friends and you also decided to take on the role as guard for Daisy."  
  
"Courtney. I took on the role to guard Courtney. Daisy may be your stage name but in my eyes you're always Courtney Matthews and there nothing you can do to change that," Jason smirked.  
  
"I know I can see it in your eyes. You know that you think of me as Courtney Michelle Matthews-Quartermaine. Well now you know my full name. Can we please talk about something different besides all of our secrets? I wonder if we could keep a conversation when others are around and just the 2 of us are talking without mentioning these secrets," Courtney giggled.  
  
"I think you could be right. I really have to tell you something and it important."  
  
"Look Jason can it wait. I'm not in the mood to talk of importance right now. I just want to live in the moment."  
  
Jason decided that he'd wait to tell Courtney of his feeling not wanting the possibility of damping her mood. "Ok, Courtney I'll tell you some other time. So who are we listening?"  
  
"Oh, this is Michelle Branch. The song is called 'You Get Me' and the song that was on when you first came in was 'Everywhere'. You like?"  
  
"Yeah she good. So do want to sit down?" he asked Courtney pointing toward the chair in front of him.  
  
"Sure thanks Jason. So what brings you here? Black Coffee. That is how you like it right? You know what so funny I know how you like your coffee and we're just friends, but AJ has no clue how I drink mine."  
  
"1 cream, 2 sugars" he told her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You like your coffee with 1 cream and 2 sugars. Well at least that how I've seen you make. So I could be wrong."  
  
"No, no Jason. You have it right down to a tee. I can't drink my coffee without a cream and 2 sugars. But they have to be real sugar none of that sweet and low crap. My mom used to only use sweet and low and no cream, so just to piss her off I would put a cream in mine and 2 sugars. Real sugar, she hated it and would say, 'Courtney Michelle Matthews what do you need all that stuff in your coffee for' and now I can't drink it any other way," Courtney smiled.  
  
"I was like that after the accident Alan and Monica would try and tell me how I used to drink my coffee and would refused to drink it black, so just to piss them off I would only drink it black. I wasn't about to become their puppet and be this son that I no longer was. And couldn't even remember being."  
  
"Do you dance? You move your feet and stuff," Courtney asked.  
  
"I'm no good. You'd be better off by yourself. I can't dance."  
  
"Well, Jason Morgan if you can't dance than I'll teach you to. Plus I can't dance by myself. I also happen to be a very good teach I taught myself by dancing with pillows as my dates when I was little." Courtney told Jason as he giggled. "Hey, Morgan don't laugh at me. When you're an only child and home by yourself you learn that other thing can take the place of people. So come on."  
  
Jason got up and Courtney told him where to place his hands and how to move his feet as they dance. After Jason started to get the hang of it Courtney laid her head on Jason shoulder. They moved with the music and felt so safe in one and other arms as those eyes stared into the window. Jason and Courtney were to wrapped up in one and other to notice the eyes. Courtney felt safe in Jason arms. It was the safest place she's ever been and she couldn't help but forget about everything that was keeping them apart.   
  
"You were right you are a good teacher. I guess working with pillows does wonder for you Courtney," Jason said. He felt so happy to be able to hold her also as if she was his. He felt like Courtney is my girl. They continued to dance as 'I'd rather be in love' ended after 'All you wanted'. Courtney wanted to sneak over to the junk box and put in more money when the last song 'Drop in the ocean' came on, but she knew she couldn't because than Jason would know her feelings. These feeling that she couldn't have.  
  
Love took me by the hand  
  
Love took me by surprise   
  
love led me to you  
  
And love opened up my eyes  
  
And I was drifting away  
  
Like a drop in the ocean  
  
And now I realize that   
  
Nothing has been as beautiful  
  
As when I saw heaven skies   
  
In your eyes  
  
In your eyes  
  
And every time I drift away  
  
I lose myself in you  
  
And now I can be me  
  
In everything I do  
  
'Cause I was feeling as small  
  
As a drop in the ocean  
  
And now I realize that   
  
Nothing has been as beautiful  
  
As when I saw heaven's skies   
  
In your eyes  
  
In your eyes  
  
Love took me by the hand  
  
Love took me by surprise  
  
And I was drifting away  
  
Like a drop in the ocean  
  
And now I've realized that   
  
Nothing has been a beautiful  
  
As when I saw heaven's skies   
  
In your eyes  
  
In your eyes  
  
As the song ended Jason and Courtney didn't budge a bit. Courtney head still rested on his shoulder and her arms were still around Jason's neck. And Jason's arms were around Courtney's waist as his head rested on top hers. Only now instead of dancing they were really just swinging back and forth. Neither wanted to let go, they felt to complete to let go. Jason knew that as soon as they were to stop dancing that he would lose his dream girl to have her go back to a life that he believed she was happy in. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Kelly's was empty aside from the two souls that were now intertwined. If it wasn't for her blonde hair and their clothes you would think that they were one. One person who was completely at peace, which is really what they were only instead of being one they were 2 people, who were deathly afraid to admit that they were anything but friends except to themselves that is. Jason and Courtney stood there dancing without any music, both aware of their feelings, but the other's. Their moment was suddenly interrupted when the door to Kelly's opened. There stood the one woman who could possibly ruin everything.  
  
"Oh! Hi guys. I'm so sorry, am I interrupting something," the red haired owner said as she noticed Jason and Courtney.  
  
"Hi, Bobbie I was just waiting till closing when Jason came in, and we started talking and somehow we got into dancing and I offered to teach him," Courtney told her hoping that she wouldn't tell anyone what she walked in on.  
  
"Courtney, your shift ended like two hours ago. I got a call from the woman who owns the building next to us and she called and let me know that the lights were on down here, so I came to close and see if anything happened," Bobbie replied as she noticed the shock on Courtney's face, "Listen Courtney, it's no problem that you here I'll leave you two alone and again I'm sorry for interrupting, just remember to lock up once you leave." Bobbie walked out and headed home, her mind hoped that Courtney knew what she was hopping into. The last thing she wanted was for Courtney to get hurt.   
  
"I can't believe we lost track of time I can only think what Bobbie thinks happen her tonight. I hope she doesn't go round and tell people. I can't dance with you anymore Jason. For some reason I got lost and drifted away into my thoughts. I should really finish putting the chairs up and head out it pretty late," Courtney said as she starting flipping the chairs over and placing them on the table.  
  
"I told you I didn't want to dance Courtney, so don't go blaming me," Jason joked, "and don't sweat Bobbie. She maybe Carly's mom, but she's not a nosy nor does she spread thing around. Do you wants some help? Then after wee finished I could give you a ride home."  
  
"That's really nice of you to offer but I can lift chairs and I sort want to walk home. It's nice out and I have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Courtney, you really don't have a choice I'll walk you home after we put these chairs on the table. You said it yourself that it was pretty late and it's not safe at night. I'll walk you home. It's no problem and I want to. I want to make sure nothing happens to you," Jason stated as he looked into Courtney's eyes.  
  
Staring into those eyes of his Courtney couldn't resist, "Fine, and you're right. If I didn't make it home no one would notice, AJ's out of town." For the first time that night Courtney remember her husband. Jason remained silent when Courtney mentioned AJ. They didn't speak until Jason spoke up when they were finished with the chairs, "Are you ready Courtney? Don't forget your purse."  
  
"Let's go. Everything's clean. The stove and grill is off. The dishes are washed. We got the lights," Courtney spoke as she walked out the door, "and the doors are locked. Let's go. I'm all ready to head home and crash."  
  
On the walk to Courtney's apartment there was little conversation here and there, but nothing real interesting just small and silence. They had been walking in silence until Courtney finally spoke up, "Jason, why do you work for my brother?"  
  
The question caught Jason off guard, "Where did that come from?"  
  
"I just want to know."  
  
"Ok, well after my accident everyone wanted me to be Jason Quartermaine and I just couldn't. I couldn't remember and they all treated me like this hopeless case that was nothing as long has he couldn't remember his past, but than I met Sonny and I wasn't this hopeless case, I was this person, who was real and no one had really treated me like I was a person. All I was was a brain damaged guy who wasn't going to be able to do thing on his own."   
  
"I always wanted to ask how someone got involved with Sonny but was to afraid that they would tell me I was dumb. And I want to thank you I figured you would be like all mean about asking. Saying it's non of my business, which it is."  
  
"I don't mind. In fact no one has ever really asked me that truly wanting to know and not criticize me about that. You like telling how I was dumb for getting involved and I didn't have to work with Sonny. But the truth is he taught me life. And I own him everything. He's like my brother. Well since you asked me a personal question can I ask you one? Why AJ? What make you sure AJ is right for you?"  
  
As soon as Courtney heard the question she didn't know how to answer. She couldn't answer; she didn't even know the answer. She remained silent until they came up to her apartment building. "Thanks Jason. I really appreciate you walking me home."  
  
Courtney began to walk into the building when Jason called to her, "Courtney!! Wait. Let me walk you to your door. You never know some freaky guy could live in your apartment building. And you said that AJ wasn't home." Courtney didn't respond she just waved her hand to come along and Jason followed. They didn't say a word a to one and other until they were standing outside her door as she place the key in the keyhole to unlock the door. By the time she got the door unlocked she asked "Jason do you want to come for coffee or something?" Jason wanted to go in so badly, but he knew if he did he would see the life AJ and Courtney lived, even though AJ wasn't there their life is in that apartment. Jason made a simple response, "Thanks for the offer, but it really late I should get home. I have a meeting tomorrow. I'll see you. Wait do you have work tomorrow night." Courtney simply nodded both knowing where she had work.  
  
As Courtney entered her apartment she was greeting by a very excited dog. "Hello, Rosie!! Did you miss me? Yes, yes you did. You miss your mama didn't you," Courtney baby talked to the dog as she scratched behind Rosie's ears. They then walked over to the couch where Courtney sat and Rosie soon follows. "Well, girl it looks like your mama could be in trouble. Yeah, with the whole Jason, AJ situation. No matter who I choose you will still love me right?" Rosie than jumped and licked her face, "That's what I hoped you would say. Now whom could I ask for advice? Well the only person I can talk to in Port Charles is Carly and I can't talk to her about AJ and Jason." she sat and thought for a moment. "Oh I know I can called Natalie. She moved from Atlantic City to Llandview. Where did I put her new number? Ah! Here it is." Courtney than reached for the phone and dialed.  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't get to update when I had said. But I've been really busy at work. Anyway I hope you like the chapter. ~Morgan~ 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey, I want to thank everyone for all there feedback. It really means a lot so keep it coming. And I hope you enjoy the chapter. And this includes a crossover of Natalie from One Life To Live (OLTL) I don't know the whole back story of Natalie b/c I just started watching it a couple months ago so the timing of cris and Nat does line up with the GH timing. B/c if it did than I believe that Nat would be with Mitch. So I hope you don't mind. Thanks a bunch! ~Morgan~  
  
Disclaimer: As always I do not own any part of GH, ABC or Disney. Sorry to disappoint you  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Courtney sat and waited hoping her friend would answer.  
  
"Hello!" said a groggy voice. Courtney was so relieved when she answered she could have passed out.  
  
"Hello! Natalie, it's me Courtney," she said into the phone with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry to call so late."  
  
"Courtney, oh my god how are you? We haven't talked since you called and told me that you got married." Natalie responded excitedly.  
  
"I'm doing good. I missed talking to you, but I did get your letter. Well it looks like one of us got our wish. And unfortunately I'm still Janine's daughter, but you now got Viki Davidson and Clint something or another for parents."  
  
"Yeah, it's great. But I still will miss those days when we used to pray that the doctors made a mistake and given us to the wrong mothers. So how's everything? I mean being a Quartermaine and all. AJ better be treating you like a queen."  
  
"Let's just say Nat it's not all what's it cracked up to be. All they do is fight and backstab one and other. You think that you have a fucked up life till you meet the Quartermaines. They're like the Osbournes only inside of swearing they hurt one and other."  
  
"Oh that doesn't sound to good. Well I know how to up your mood. You know that guy Christian I told you about, well now were dating. He's my boyfriend and I love it. I never thought that a girl like me could get Cris. I guess it's like you and AJ in a way."  
  
"Yeah, like me and AJ," Courtney said not all that enthusiastic.  
  
"Court, what's wrong you know you can tell me everything. Did something happen between you and AJ? Did he hurt you? Because you are like my sister. Remember sister for life pack we made in second grade. I can kick his ass, just tell and I'll be there to do it no problem. You know me," Natalie joked.  
  
  
  
Courtney began to giggle, "Nat, I'm sure you can kick some ass, but I wouldn't ask you too. Sisters for life don't support their sister going to jail for assault. And no AJ hasn't hit me or anything. It's just… I don't know, maybe he's not the one. You that prince charming we couldn't stop picturing when we were kids. To be completely honest I think that there's someone else who could be it."  
  
"So who is this guy that has you guessing your marriage? And if he's not hot than he's not worth it. You know my rules."  
  
"Yes he is hot. He's so hot. I can picture every bone in his cheeks and outline the muscle on his stomach. But for some reason he knows thing about me that most people would judge me by and treat me differently, but he doesn't. I can get lost in his eyes and he cares more if I'm okay than him. You know my whole life I've had to take care of everyone well now it seems he's the one who wants to take care of me and wants nothing in return. Well he found out that I was stripping."  
  
"You were what?" Natalie asked in shock.  
  
"Listen Nat, before you get on my case let me explain. AJ got drunk one night and drove into the wall of a club. So in order to keep him from going to jail, I offer to find somehow to pay, so the owner Coleman said I could work there till I made enough to pay for the damage or else he was going to the cops. So to keep AJ from prison, I took Coleman up on the offer. I hate it. Going up there and dancing for these men. It makes me sick, but you have to do what you have to."  
  
"I'm so sorry sweetie. But look you shouldn't have been put in such a circumstance to began with. Why was AJ even driving? He could have killed you."  
  
"I know, but listen there's more. So somehow Jason found out that I was stripping but he doesn't know why and yet he doesn't treat me like this stripper, but more like a human. Well he doesn't want anything to happen to me so he comes to the club and gives me a ride home on his bike and every time I'm with him and I seem to get lost in hoping that were could be like this forever. And I've been noticing that I think more about him than AJ. I've always had a little crush on Jason but it was never really anything I would allow to happen, and lately I can seem to control these feeling that have yet to die down. Instead they seem to be growing deeper and we almost kissed the other day."  
  
"What? You almost kissed him well what stop you and don't even try to lie to me I know you to well. Plus where was this husband of yours."  
  
"Well it was when he was taking me home from the club one night and I didn't want to go home quite yet. So instead of taking me home right away he took me riding up the mountains and somehow got to this cliff that he goes to clear his mind. Well we were talking and somehow we got close and almost kissed when his phone rang. After he hung up I told him it was a good thing that his phone rang because we both would have made a mistake that we would regret. The truth is I don't think that it would have been a mistake and I haven't stop thinking of that almost kiss. And tonight he came into the diner where I work and no one was there except me and I was cleaning up because I had an hour until closing and we started talking and he knows how I like my coffee."  
  
"You're kidding me. That's all you would say when we were teenagers that the man of your dreams should always know how you take your coffee because that's what matters."  
  
"I know, but until he told me how I like it, I completely forgot that whole thing I had about my future husband needing to know how I take my coffee. And do you want to know something I never told him how I take my coffee. AJ doesn't even know how I take my coffee. How pathetic is that?"  
  
"I can't believe Jason knows your coffee. I wonder if Cristan knows how I like mind? I'll have to ask him."  
  
"You should. I think that it may say something about the relationship. I'm really starting to wonder. It always the little things that you want the guy to notice that's what we always said. That's not all he basically drinks his coffee the way he like it for the same reason as me. He wanted to piss off his parents. Weird I know, but maybe it's not. And than I taught him how to dance and told him the pillow story about how I taught myself to dance using pillows. How dumb am I?"  
  
Natalie sat giggling, "I can't believe that you told him that story. You said that when you told me I better take it to the grave because if anyone else found out you may kill them. So did anything else happen that I should know about?"  
  
Courtney sat for a moment and wondered if she should tell her about dancing together long after the music stopped. "Yeah, after I taught him we continued to dance because the junk box was still playing the songs I chose. And after they stopped I didn't want to stop dancing so we continued for what only felt like moments which in reality had to be over an hour because the owner came in, thinking someone forgot to lock up and told me that my shift had ended 2 hours ago, and she was only there because she thought I might have forgotten to lock up because the neighbor called and said the lights were still on."  
  
"Oh, my god, Court what did you do? Even better what did AJ say when you came home so late?"  
  
"Well AJ doesn't know and he's not going to. He's out of town and he can't find out because he hates his brother and doesn't want me to even be friends with Jason. He's every jealous."  
  
Trying to find words Natalie finally spoke up, "They're brothers. You're falling in love with your brother-in-law. I can't believe you. I never thought they could be brother they're just so different."  
  
"That's… that's not the only problem. Even if I wasn't married Jason and I couldn't be more than friends. HE works for my brother Sonny. And Jason considers Sonny more of a brother than he does AJ. And I'm not falling in love with Jason. I love my husband."  
  
"If that's what let you rest easy Court. You are falling in love with Jason because if you're not falling than you're already there. And the truth is the fact that Jason is in with the mob isn't a problem with you. I know that as long as you love Jason you could put up with just about anything besides another woman. You hate cheaters, you hate all man that cheat because your mom told that once a man cheats and you know than he'll walk all over you. Anyway back to my point you won't let yourself want Jason and act on it because of AJ. You made a commitment and you want to stick to that commitment. The truth is sometimes commitments are meant to be broken. It's not like you have any kids and you don't love AJ. I'm not saying you never did I'm just saying you don't love him anymore. If I know you like I know you, you won't get a divorce unless AJ cheat or does something that's completely unforgivable. I think you should know that if you do get a divorce that doesn't make you your mom. That's why you want this to work out so bad."  
  
"No that's not it. I do love AJ."  
  
"I'm sure you do. But your not in love with AJ, but you think you just try and try to make it work that it will. It won't. you have a tough decision to make and I can't make it for you. Courtney you need to decide between love and your fear of being your mom. And I just have to tell you if you live a life without love you'll be just as bad as both are moms trying to find love somewhere else. You think about everything you told me and everything you could be leaving out and look at your options."  
  
"You're right, I really need to think about my life and see what it is that I really want. Thanks so much and I'm really sorry for keeping and probably waking you up. You will always be my sister for life no matter the distance."  
  
"You weren't keeping me awake and nor was I sleeping. But to tell you the truth I think you already know what you want you're just to afraid to say it. Bye, I hope to hear from you soon I want to know how things work out."  
  
"You'll hear from me because I still want to know all about this Cristan fellow. I have to see if he's good enough for you. I'm sure he is though I heard your voice when you mentioned him. I'll let you go and thanks again." Courtney and Natalie both hung up. Courtney than sat there on the couch with a sleeping Rosie's head on her lap. As Courtney sat there trying to think of what to do she finally dosed off still unsure of what was to come of this show called life 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: hey I know this chapter is kind of short and I'm sorry. But I hope you like and let me know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of GH, ABC, or Disney, but I am a fan of all thee above.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Jason woke up early the next morning to the sound of his alarm. He turned to get out of bed and stretched. "I need you to get out of my head. I don't know what it is that has me wanting you so much," Jason said to himself out loud. He than walked toward the bathroom to take a shower. Not before he turned on the radio. Jason had to made sure it was loud enough to hear in the shower, but not so loud that you could hear it downstairs.   
  
"She's my kind of rain Like  
  
love in a drunken sky  
  
She's confetti falling  
  
Down all night   
  
She sits quietly there   
  
Black water in a jar   
  
Says, Baby why are you   
  
Trembling like you are  
  
So I wait  
  
And I try   
  
I confess like a child   
  
She's my kind of rain  
  
Like love from a drunken sky   
  
Confetti falling down all night   
  
She's my kind of rain   
  
She's the sun set shadows  
  
She's like Rembrandt's light   
  
She's the history that's made at night She's my lost companion   
  
She's my dreaming tree  
  
Together in this brief eternity   
  
Summer days, winter snows  
  
She's all things to behold  
  
She's my kind of rain  
  
Like love from a drunken sky  
  
Confetti falling down all night  
  
She's my kind of rain  
  
So I wait   
  
And I try  
  
I confess all my crimes  
  
She's my kind of rain  
  
Like love from a drunken sky  
  
Confetti falling down all night  
  
She's my kind of rain   
  
She's my kind of rain  
  
Like love from a drunken sky   
  
Confetti falling down all night   
  
She's my kind of rain   
  
She's my kind of rain  
  
Oh, rain on me   
  
She's my kind of rain," Jason sang in tune with the radio as he wash his hair. And though his hair was concentrating on the shampoo, his mind was elsewhere. Even in the shower he could get her off his mind, and Tim McGraw sure wasn't helping. The song just played out a slideshow of the time he spent with Courtney. "I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I tell her? Even better how did I fall for her. She's not the one for me. She can't be. If she isn't than why is it that I miss her when she not in my arms. Why is it that every time I leave her or she leaves I feel like a piece of me is gone too? And when I'm with her it's like I'm standing on top moon. And why did she have to be Sonny's sister and AJ's wife? Why can't I get her out of my mind. Why do I not feel the need to run away from her but to instead run to her? She takes my breath away and I… I know that we can't be together but why does my heart tell me not to let her go. Why can I not seem to control these feelings that I have for her? I wish that I come be very little thing that she needed. And I'm usually good at being able to put these feelings aside, but she's different she's different from any other girl I've known. She's Courtney Michelle Matthews 2 sugars and 1 cream in my coffee, singing off tune to a Michelle Branch tune, putting everyone else first, able to put up with Carly, not having things handed to her, she the girl that I… I… I lo… she's Courtney Michelle Matthews the girl that I've somehow fallen in love with. I don't know how it happened but it did," Jason spoke the words as he stood in the shower, in complete shocked. As he stepped out the shower he couldn't believe that he could actually admit to it. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey here the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. And thanks to everyone who has sent feedback.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of GH, ABC, or Disney.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
That night Jason walked into the Oasis with a new sense of wonder. He loved Courtney and he needed to tell her no matter what. She deserves to know that he didn't want to just be her friend he wanted to be more. By the time Jason was over at his usually spot at the bar the announcer started, "Gentlemen, please welcome the beautiful flower that is full of oh so much innocence, but has it's zesty wild side Daisy!"  
  
There's her cue, as Daisy walked out on stage she breathed and followed the music. As she has done every time Jason has been there she looked up and over toward his spot at the bar. Courtney's eyes wee connected with Jason. That was it those were the eyes that could take away all her pain and regret. His were her drug of choice, she was addicting and he didn't want to seek help for this addiction.   
  
***********  
  
Jason sat at the bar with his beer and seen the eyes looking into his from the stage weren't Courtney hiding behind Daisy, but Courtney hiding behind her life. 'God, Courtney, if you only knew what those eyes do to me' Jason mind said hoping Courtney could understand. As the song ended and Daisy walked off the stage Jason turned and face the bar once again going to how he would go about telling Courtney everything and not scare her or make her try to make him change. Jason sat there for about 45 minutes until Daisy was announced once again only this time her introduction said something else. Jason then turned around and she looked right into his eyes again. The way her eyes would drift to him and just stare right into his most would think that she was stripping for Jason, if it wasn't for all the guys in the front throwing money. The men throwing the money and yelling "take it off," were getting a little too rowdy and started trying to grab Daisy. AS soon as Jason saw the hand try to reach up on stage he grabbed the guy and told him, "You want to touch someone, than go home to your wife and hop in bed and stick your hand down your pants." He than pushed the man to the floor and grabbed Courtney and took her off the stage. He put his coat over her and walked toward the door when Coleman walked by.  
  
"Listen man what do you think your doing? Daisy has to work and she knows if she doesn't want certain repercussion than she'll go back up there. Do you understand what I'm saying Courtney?"  
  
"You listen to me Coleman, here the money that should pay for her debt and if you need more you can call Sonny Corinthos. He may have a thing to 2 to say to you about blackmailing his sister," Jason yelled as he walked pass him after throwing money in his face with Courtney still in his arms.   
  
AS they walked outside Courtney was crying, "I can't believe that I thought I had to pay for AJ mistake. I told him not to drive, I told him. And I figured for some unknown reason I figured I'd get in the car and that maybe AJ would decide not to drive and let me take us home. But no he didn't he drove anyway And hit a fucking building and of all the building he hits one that's own by a complete jerk who knows AJ Quartermaine alcoholic never to go into sobriety. So he sees that I loved my husband and would do anything to keep him from jail so instead of just letting me find a way to pay in for the damages he blackmails me. You know he did it right in front of my husband who was too drunk to even realize it. And I hide and lied and did whatever it took to keep AJ from learning the truth. That I his wife had become a stripper because of him."  
  
Jason sat back and took it all in. As soon Jason heard that it was AJ that got her into this mess in the first place. If his stupid brother could just sit back and realize what he had and get his act together Courtney would not be sitting there right now crying her eyes out. All Jason wanted to do was make the pain go away and kill his brother. He finally spoke up as he walked toward her as she sat on the end of the sidewalk, "Courtney, I'll make him pay and think of it this way you never have to go back there and dance for men like that again. I'll make sure of that. I won't let anyone hurt you. Not even AJ."  
  
Courtney sniffled, "Jason, you can't tell anyone that I stripped, and that I did it because of AJ. It's embarrassing because that I did it to begin with and it's even more because I did it to save AJ. And you know that not everyone's like you Jason they won't be able to look at me the same way. The truth I don't even think that you'll look at me the same way because now you know that I stripped for AJ. Can we just forget about. Look thank you for what you did in there I'll find someway to pay you back for the money you gave to Coleman, and I really don't know what I would have done if you weren't there to stop the guy who was going to reach up on the stage."  
  
"Listen there's no need to thank me. I only did what needed to be done and you don't have to pay me back. If anyone needs to pay it's AJ, and I really don't care about paying for the damage. He need to pay for basically making you be put in that situation. You would think that he would learn not to drive drunk from past accidents. And Courtney," Jason said as her grabbed her chin and turned her head toward his face, "I won't think any less of you because you stripped to keep AJ out of jail if anything I admire that… well I admire the fact that you would do anything to keep those you love safe." Courtney than moved closer to Jason and they soon were in the same position that they were in on the cliff only this time they were sitting. Courtney went in for the kiss. The rain started to pour down, but Jason only saw the sun. It was everything that Jason had dreamt, it was passionate, deep, and than Jason backed away.  
  
"Courtney we can't do this. You're still married. And I don't want you to regret anything and than later regret me for what happened. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't have you to count on or talk to. You mean more to me than you could ever know."  
  
"I know what your saying listen I should get going. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry Jason, I hope this doesn't ruin everything. You are one of the few friends I have in Port Charles," Courtney said as she got up and ran away.   
  
Jason wanted to run after her and tell her, "Don't go you can't go back to that bastard of a husband, he doesn't love you like I love you." That all Jason wanted to say her, hoping against all hope that she would turn around and say, "I love you too, Jason. What kind of a woman could still love AJ after all that he's put me through." Instead he sat there and let her go. He let her run away. Than he remember she had his jacket on and was still wearing Daisy's outfit. He walked back into the Oasis and toward the dressing room where he went in and saw a woman standing there.  
  
"You must be Jason," she said, "I'm Reno. You did a really good thing for Courtney tonight. She's not like the rest of us she doesn't need to be here. She was only here because of that scum she has for a husband. I told her, she didn't need to let Coleman get to her. Me, and Wy looked after her as she were one of ours. If it wasn't for her mama and dad I don't think she would have been her to begin with. You she's always had to take care of everyone no matter what it cost her and that's the only reason she was here. So you mister you listen to me, don't hurt her. She's cares about you, and don't let her say otherwise. Listen if the next time she comes by to baby-sit for me and she tells me that you hurt her in anyway what you did to that guy out there won't be nothing. Here… this is what you came for isn't it. These are hers. By the way funny line out there. And thanks for getting those guys in line and making a fool of Coleman. Oh! And good luck."  
  
Jason nodded and had Courtney clothes in his hand. He tried to take in what Reno had said to him. He barely knew her and already he could tell that Reno had a soft spot for Courtney almost like they were sisters. He didn't think about it to long because he wanted to get to Courtney. He just couldn't let her walk down the street in that costume.   
  
Jason ran, and kept running, the rain didn't bother him. Than he saw a girl sitting on the sidewalk. He stopped when he realize that the girl had blonde hair just like Courtney's. "Courtney, thank god I found you. I went back into the Oasis and to get your clothes and ran into a woman who name was Reno, and she gave me thse along with some advice. Which we can talk bout later," Jason told her as he handed Courtney her clothes.   
  
"Thanks, you didn't have to go back into the club to get these, so thanks I really appreciate it. Now look I got to go. I don't know why I just decided to sit down here. I'm gonna go," Courtney said as she got up and walked away. As she walked away Jason caught up with her and said, "I'll let you leave after I cover you so you can put on those clothes over the costume. Then I'll leave you alone to be by yourself."  
  
"Ok. That's sounds ok because the truth is I don't want to be walking around in these clothes. Well costume is more like it. Not to mention thanks to the rain I'm all wet," Courtney told him wiping her eyes. Courtney slipped on her knee length skirt and put on the short sleeves shirt. As Jason faced the oppisite way and made sure she was cover. "Here, Jason here's your coat. you know the leather one you gave me at the club."  
  
Courtney tried handing him the coat, "No, Courtney you can have it for now. Look at you you're shivering. I can do with out it. It no problem." Jason stared into Courtney's eyes when he spoke and she could tell that he really didn't mind if she had his coat. the next thing she knew she put the coat back on and kissed Jason again. Only this kiss was more passionate than the first. Jason felt like fireworks were going on and he didn't want them to stop. And than the fireworks were gone. "I… I don't know what came over. Look I'm sorry, Jason. I've got to go. Please just forget everything that has happened tonight. I shouldn't have kissed you," Courtney told him as she ran away. Jason wanted to run after her and tell her everything about his feelings and how no matter how hard he tried he'd never be able to forget her kiss. The way she moved right before they kissed and the feeling that went off when they kissed. As she ran out of sight Jason could finally speak, "I don't care what came over you Courtney, and I could never forget that we kissed and how when we did everything just seemed to fall into place. And maybe someday you'll see that I need you and you need me. Because I love you Courtney." Jason just stood in the rain a million thoughts going through his mind. And all his thoughts were of him and Courtney and what he wished could be. He told himself, "I've been all over the world and seen a million different places with a million different faces in each and for some reason no face even compares to yours. No eyes are as pretty as those crystal blues, or tickle-me-pink lips, and your beautifully long blonde locks. The truth is no one can even compares to you.  
  
***********  
  
Courtney walked home after she had ran of Jason. She was so relieved that he decided not to follow her or try to catch up because she wasn't sure what she would do next. "Why? Why does my life have to be so complicated? Can't I just be happy? That's all I wanted was for me and AJ to be happy and grow old together. Is that so bad? Obviously because looked at my life now. I just kissed my husband's brother not once, but twice. And to be honest I like it. I like kissing Jason and I shouldn't. the kisses should have never happen. I'm going to become my mother and there's no way around. That's why I can't be happy. If I'm to be Janine Amanda Matthews than happiness is out and bitterness is supposed to take over," Courtney told herself as she reached her apartment building. She walked inside and decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. She knew if she had to wait in the elevator than she would just sulk some more and think of the kisses she and Jason had shared. The kissed she had wanted so badly but never would admit to. "I need to work out those stairs sure got to me. All I want to do now is get out of these wet clothes and take a nice hot shower with the steam evaporating onto my body to warm me up from that cold rain. Courtney tah made it to her door and placed the key in the key hole. As she entered the apartment she was greeted my Rosie. "Hey girl. Look mommy can't play right now I need to go take a shower." Rosie stopped jumping on her and just followed Courtney. She walked right over to the radio and than toward the bathroom. As she turned on the shower Linkin Park came on the radio she went and turned up the radio and than went back to the bathroom where she could hear it just fine and hoped into the shower.   
  
"Memories consume Like opening the wound I'm picking me apart again You all assume I'm safe here in my room [Unless I try to start again]  
  
I don't want to be the one The battles always choose 'Cause inside I realize That i'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean I don't know how I got this way I know it's not alright So I'm breaking the habit Tonight  
  
Clutching my cure I tightly lock the door I try to catch my breath again I hurt much more Than anytime before I had no options left again  
  
I'll paint it on the walls 'Cause I'm the one at fault I'll never fight again And this is how it ends  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream But now I have some clarity To show you what I mean I don't know how I got this way I'll never be alright So I'm breaking the habit Breaking the Habit Tonight," Courtney sang, and than she heard Rosie bark. "What is it sweetie. Huh? What do you hear Rosie?" Courtney got up and put on her robe when the bathroom door opened. Courtney was about to panic when she saw AJ standing there all wet. "Oh my god, AJ you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing back? You weren't due till another three days."  
  
"I left a message did you get it. It's on the answering machine. Plus I missed my beautiful wife. Is that not allowed?" AJ said as he went to kiss her, but she turned her head so he only kissed her cheek.   
  
"I didn't check the messages, I walked home from work today. I had a lot on my mind and I wanted to clear my head. And I got really wet so I decide to take a shower. And you like you need one to. So you can go and I'll go and check the messages."  
  
"Well, Courtney, I do need to take a shower and you look like you weren't done so why don't we take one together. What do you say?" AJ smirked.  
  
"Listen I'm really tired and hot now that I just took that shower so you can just go and I'm go to get ready for bed. And I'll turn the radio off." Courtney then went to go and turn off the radio and when she got there the song on the radio stopped her from turning it off.  
  
I love and I need you Nelly, I love you, I do Need you   
  
No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo Boy, you know I'm crazy over you   
  
No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo You know I'm crazy over you   
  
Uh-uh-uh-uh I met this chick and she just moved right up the block from me And she got the hots for me, the finest thing I need to see But oh, no, no, she got a man and a son, oh-oh, but that's okay 'Cause I wait for my cue and just listen, play my position Like a shortstop, pick up e'rything mami hittin' And in no time I better make this friend mine and that's for sure 'Cause I-I never been the type to break up a happy home But there's something 'bout baby girl, I just can't leave her 'lone So tell me, ma, what's it gonna be She said, "You don't know what you mean to me," come on   
  
No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo Boy, you know I'm crazy over you   
  
No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo You know I'm crazy over you   
  
Uh-uh-uh-uh I see a lot in your look and I never say a word I know how n****s start actin' trippin' , and hate up all the girls And there's no way Nelly go for it Ain't f***in' with no dame, as you could see But I-I like your steeze, your style, your whole demeanor The way you come through and holler, and swoop me in his two-seater Now that's gangsta and I got special ways to thank ya, don't you forget it But it ain't that easy for you to back up and leave him But you and me we got ties for different reasons I respect that and right before I turned to leave She said, "You don't know what you mean to me," come on   
  
No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo Boy, you know I'm crazy over you   
  
No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo You know I'm crazy over you   
  
Sing it for me, K   
  
I love and I need you Nelly, I love you, I do And it's more than you'll ever know Boy, it's for sure You can always count on my love Forever more, yeah, yeah   
  
East coast, I know you're shakin' right Down south, I know you're bouncin' right West coast, I know you're walkin' right ('Cause you don't know what you mean to me) Midwest, I see you swingin' right   
  
No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo Boy, you know I'm crazy over you   
  
No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo You know I'm crazy over you   
  
East coast, I know you're shakin' right Down south, I know you're bouncin' right West coast, I know you're walkin' right (You don't know what you mean to me) Midwest, I see you swingin' right   
  
East coast, you're still shakin' right Down south, I know you're bouncin' right West coast, I know you're walkin' right (You don't know what you mean to me) Midwest, you're still swingin' right   
  
No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo Boy, you know I'm crazy over you   
  
No matter what I do All I think about is you Even when I'm with my Boo You know I'm crazy over you   
  
Yeah, yeah   
  
East coast, I know you're shakin' right Down south, I know you're bouncin' right West coast, I know you're walkin' right (You don't know what you mean to me) Midwest, I see you swingin' right   
  
East coast, you're still shakin' right Down south, I know you're bouncin' right West coast, I know you're walkin' right (You don't know what you mean to me) Midwest, you're still swingin' right  
  
Courtney listen to the song and knew that her decision had to be made. She couldn't call Natalie now and ask for help, or go to Carly she had to do everything by herself and couldn't run away. She refused to run away. Courtney knew she had to look deep inside herself and decide once and for all Jason and her feelings or AJ and their marriage. She went to bed and put on her headphones like she was 15 again, trying to block out the world, but the truth was she was blocking out AJ instead of the world. She didn't want to speak to either Jason or AJ until she knew what had to be done. She fell asleep after AJ had enter the bed. AJ didn't even try to talk to her he was to mad that she would have sex. That what it had become. She and AJ didn't make love, they had sex. Courtney just sat and waited, hoping her mind would decide. The truth was Courtney was running all time as fast as she could from this ghost that she believes is her destiny. 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been really busy with work and trying to keep up with the fan fics that I read. Anyway I hope you like and please leave feedback. ~Morgan~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, ABC or Disney. In case you haven't heard already.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
It's been two days since Jason and Courtney kissed and Jason still couldn't stop thinking about. He wanted to forget it like Courtney asked him too, but he just couldn't. Sonny even noticed something was different about Jason when Jason went over to his penthouse to talk about Courtney.  
  
"Jase, you seem s different today what has happen to you since I last saw you?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Jason and his mysterious girlfriend, had sex. They got a little wild in the sac. Probably like they were high school kids afraid of getting caught by their parents," Carly winked as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Carly, would you get through your head there is no mysterious girlfriend. And my personal life is none of your business. I have to have some privacy. You bug me about everything else can we not leave my personal life off the stage," Jason told her a little pissed off.   
  
"I'm sorry, Jase I'm your friend and budding into your business is mine business. We can't talk about work so that leaves only your personal life to talk about. And it's not we can't talk about sex. If you didn't get the memo I know you're not a virgin. If you remember a certain little past we shared. So you may not want to talk about, but I'll get it out of you soon. So don't think that this is over. I'm only leaving right now because you and Sonny have business to talk about and Michael has a soccer game and I'm meeting him and my mom at the field. So bye Jason. Bye hunny, I'll call you after the game. You know Michael going to want to tell you all about it. And Jason before I go, Michael been asking if you'll take him to the park soon. Let me know and I'll set it up," Carly than walked out the door and toward the elevator.  
  
"Listen I'm sorry about Carly that's just who she is," Sonny said.  
  
"I know tell me about. I'm used to it though. And if she gets on my nerves to bad I can always leave. You on the other hand aren't as lucky, so what did you want to know about Courtney," Jason asked his mind still on the times they kissed.  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if you were any closer to changing her mind and getting her to take the money. You think if I were to go to her and ask she would let me help her out," Sonny asked hoping Jason would say yes. All Sonny wanted to do was take care of his sister and let her know that he was there if she needed anything.   
  
"Sonny, Courtney's very head strong. She hates it whenever people try to help her. Her whole life she's had to take care of herself and her mom taught her not to count on anyone to help without wanting something in return and usually what they want isn't even worth it. So getting her to take money from you no matter how much from the heart it is, it's going to take time. I hate to tell you this, but she may never take the money from you. She very stubborn," Jason giggled. He suddenly stopped hoping Sonny didn't see and figure out that he was in love with Courtney.  
  
"Jase what was that giggle? Huh?" Sonny asked. Jason stood silent for a moment, he so wished Sonny didn't hear the giggle.  
  
"Um… well… Courtney's very stubborn like some else we all know and like. And it's kind of funny how 2 who are brother and sister and didn't grow up together are still so much alike," Jason lied sort of. He hoped he covered his tracks. The truth was yes Sonny and Courtney were much alike, but that's not why he started to laugh he started more because of the memory Courtney and all the times she was so stubborn.  
  
"If she's so much like me than why won't she take any money? I wouldn't take money from her either. You know you're right. Just keep trying and maybe one day hopefully soon she'll let me help her out. Jase, just keep being friends with her and trying to make her see that I'm here to help and not be the enemy," Sonny told Jason.  
  
"If that's all than I'm going to get going Sonny. I keep a close eye on Courtney," Jason said. He thought of all the ways he could keep a close eye on her and than left quickly afraid Sonny learned how to read minds.   
  
***********  
  
"Hey, Bobbie. How it's going?" Courtney said as Bobbie walked into Kelly's.  
  
"Everything's fine. I just went to Michael's soccer game and he scored. It was the first time he ever made a goal. Carly and I were so happy for Michael. But I should be asking you if you're okay. I know you don't want to talk about and you were hoping I'd forget what I saw a couple days ago with you and you know," Bobbie said to her. Her tone changed from pure excitement to seriousness.  
  
"You were right. I was hoping that you would forget about and sort of not tell anyone. It was an accident and I don't know what happened. To tell you the truth I don't know what's happening," Courtney responded turning her head toward the counter below her.  
  
"Look I'm not going to tell anyone what I saw between you and Jason. But, and this is a big but you need to tell AJ. No matter how much I hate that man I saw how at peace you and Jason looked in each other's arms and he deserves to know that your falling for another man and that your falling hard," Bobbie said as she sat at the counter and grabbed Courtney hands.  
  
"I'm not falling hard for Jason. I love AJ and I want this marriage to work," Courtney said hoping Bobbie didn't see how she was torn in two.  
  
"You want your marriage to work so bad that your willing to stay with a man that you're not even sure that you love. Courtney, take it from me, I've been through bad marriage after bad marriage and I don't regret a single divorce. You know why that is?" Bobbie said looking straight into Courtney eyes, "It's because would you rather spend 15 minutes with Mr. Right than 20 years with Totally Wrong. Now I'm not saying that Jason your Mr. Right, but AJ sure isn't. You don't look happy when it's you and him. I think you would get a divorce, but your afraid. Afraid of what I don't know."  
  
"My mom. I'm afraid of becoming my mom. She thought my dad was Mr. Right and that she would finally have happiness and when he left her with a daughter to raise on her own she became bitter. And don't take me wrong I love my mom and I owe her everything, but I don't want that. After he left my mom basically couldn't really look at me knowing that I was my father's daughter. I don't look like Mike, but we have a lot of the same traits and as I grew older I became more like my mom. So if I get this divorce I'll lose this security I have with AJ and marriage was the only thing that seemed so secure. And without this security I'll become bitter and unhappy and all about money."  
  
"Listen, Courtney the world is full of insecurities and a life in a unhappy marriage is worst. You have to decide how you want to live. You can live with this security blanket that AJ gives you or you can go and find happiness. Sweetie, before you can get into any relationship whether it be to work on your marriage or find someone new you need to know that you'll never be your mom because you see your mother's flaws and you don't look past them like they don't exist. A friend once told me that's how the future changes and grows."  
  
"Thanks Bobbie. Look I gotta go. My shift was over thirty minutes ago. When you came in I just finished counting my tips. Thanks, again," Courtney told Bobbie as she walked out. As she walked home her mind clear she finally noticed all the signs that she had been giving herself and didn't want to see.   
  
***********  
  
Jason sat in his apartment and basically stared at the wall. "I can't sit here any more I'm leaving," Jason told thin air as he walked out of his penthouse and grabbed jacket. Jason stood outside Harbor View Towers not sure of where to go just wanting to hop on his bike. And that's what he did; he hopped on his bike and rode out of there. As he rode he remember when Courtney would sit behind, with her arms wrapped around his waist. The security he felt every time he drove her home of the Oasis was something he had never remembered feeling. It was like he couldn't get hurt, no one could shot at him, and his bike wouldn't get in any sort of accident or anything of the sort. Courtney was his guardian angel, sent to keep him safe. That's how Jason felt every time they were on that bike. Before Jason knew he was outside of Kelly's.   
  
"Maybe, she's working. I shouldn't go in there I haven't spoken to her since we kiss. Twice. But it's been like two days. Two long and non-Courtney seeing days. She's probably taken it all in and wants to see me. I'm going in," Jason debated in his head. He finally entered Kelly's and grabbed a table.   
  
"Hey, Jason. How's it going?" said the waitress who arrived at his table.  
  
"Hey, Penny. I'm good. You know I'll just have my usual," Jason responded as he looked up at Penny. Jason was a little disappointed that Courtney wasn't his waitress.  
  
Before she walked away Penny looked at Jason, "She's not here." Jason was confused. "Jason, Courtney left after her shift was over this morning. I switched hours with her. I had a class. And don't tell that's not who you were expecting to be your waitress. I've waited on you for how long?" Penny than walked away.  
  
Jason whispered, "Am I that transparent or does Penny know me that well. I slick I can't be that transparent. Plus Penny has been waiting on me for as long as I can remember." Just than Penny came back to the table and poured Jason's coffee.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better. You know about me knowing how you like Courtney, you're not alone," was all she said before she walked away. As she left Jason was confused. Did Penny mean that others knew about his 'crush' for Courtney or that Courtney felt the same way about him? Jason tried not to worry about it, but he couldn't get that thought out of his mind. Jason than pulled out a 20 and left Kelly's before he could even finish his coffee. He needed to find Courtney and ask her what Penny had meant. He truly hoped that Penny meant Courtney had feelings for him like he had for her and not that everyone knew of his crush. Not really paying attention to where he was going Jason literally walked right into one of the last women he wanted to see.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going little brother?" Skye hollered at Jason.  
  
"Look I don't have time for this Skye. Just leave me alone ok," Jason said as he began to leave.  
  
"Wait! Jason wait," Skye spoke truly hoping that Jason would stop. And he did. Jason wasn't sure what was happening but he stopped. "Listen, Jason I don't really know you, but you are my brother. In some form or another you are my brother. No matter how much you want to denounce the fact that you are a Quartermaine you are and that makes you family."  
  
"Were not family Skye. I'm not a Quartermaine. Not anymore than you are in fact I'm less and I was raised in that household. Listen if came to come and complain how were Quartermaine outlaws like you did with AJ find someone else because I couldn't care less."  
  
"Jason that's not why I want to talk to you. I know how you feel about the Quartermaines. I just want to let you know it's ok. It's ok to feel love for whoever this crazy girl is who has your heart. Emily talks about you in her letters and she wants to look out for. I'm sure you know that I'm the reason Em went to rehab in the first place, but I learned and Emily forgave. Were mending the whole. And to fill me in the family I missed out I. Look Emily really cares about you and filled me in on some of your ticks. That's how I know there's a girl who's got you it's in the eyes. Listen it's ok to love her and want to be with her. And from what I hear you deserve to have someone to love more than most. No matter what AJ says. I'll let you go now. And thanks for actually listening and not running away or threatening me or even telling me to mind my own business," Skye told Jason. For some reason Jason couldn't help but feel for that moment in time that he had another sister besides Emily. As Jason walked away Skye felt that she may have connected with the brother who wanted nothing to do with the family and sort of that AJ would never find out. She knew if AJ found out that she actually helped 'the golden boy' than you could lose that brother as well. "Well Jason that's probably one of the only few times you and I will actually have a brother-sister moment. But I know that you love Courtney and you need to save her," Skye said to air as Jason walked out of sight. She knew that Jason couldn't hear her. 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey!! Here's the latest Chapter. I hope you guys like it. I've actually written a couple chapters tonight and I hope to have them up. Writing is helping this waiting game that's going on at my house. Well feel free to leave feed back. ~Morgan~  
  
Disclaimer: As always I don't own GH, ABC, nor Disney. So get used to it.   
  
Chapter 18  
  
As the elevator opened she walked right into the penthouse and looked around at how empty it looked. Almost as if no one lived there at all. She just walked right over to the couch and sat down. She turned on no lights, didn't bother to look around or call his name to see if he was upstairs. She just grabbed a seat on the couch and waited. She sat nervously thinking, "when are you going to home. Please don't make this mistake."  
  
***********  
  
After talking with Skye, Jason was going to head home, but something changed his mind. He needed to find Courtney and tell her. Tell her everything. Jason went to her apartment. As he reached the door he was hesitant about knocking. He wasn't sure if he was holding out because he was afraid of what would happen if Courtney didn't feel the same or was repulsed by his feeling or if AJ answered the door. "Don't worry about AJ he's nothing. And Courtney is too sweet to have any kind of repulsion toward anyone," Jason told himself as he finally got the nerve to knock. Jason heard a bark come from inside and he knew it was Rosie. He knocked again, and no one answer. "Maybe she's with Carly or a walk in the park or something."   
  
Jason decided that he would check out the park, Club 101, and Kelly's again before he went to Carly's. He figured if she wasn't at any of these places than she had to be with Carly and he wouldn't have to deal with all of Carly's questioning. Jason started at the park and looked for all the places she could be and all he found were a bunch of teenagers macin it in the park. He wanted to go to all of them asked if they seen Courtney, but didn't want to ruin all the make-out sessions. He than went to Club 101 and saw Skye.  
  
"What are you doing in my neck of the woods Jason? You never been here before. What can I do for you?" Skye asked walking up to him.  
  
"Yeah I know. It's funny seeing you twice in one night too. But I'm actually looking for Courtney is she here?" Jason asked.  
  
"No! I'm sorry she not here," Skye said and Jason just left in a flash. That's when Skye came upon a realization, "Courtney. She the girl. Oh my god. Jason's in love with Courtney. Of all the people to fall for he falls for his brother's wife and that mobster's sister."  
  
***********  
  
Jason was than on his way to Kelly's when he remembered the spot. The spot he took Courtney too that night when they went riding. "What if she there? And is waiting for me. I have to at least check it out. I'll check it out after I check Kelly's," he told himself.  
  
As he walked into Kelly's Penny was ringing up an order. "Hey Jase, she's not here. That is why you came back or are you actually going to sit," Penny giggled.  
  
"Thanks, Pen. And no I'm not sitting," Jason shouted as he ran out of Kelly's. he hopped on his bike and went towards their cliff. That's what he called it now 'their cliff'.   
  
By the time he got to the cliff he looked around and noticed that she wasn't there. Jason wonder if maybe she didn't feel the same and tonight was actually out with her husband on a date or something. The truth was he didn't Courtney or AJ at all tonight maybe they're together being married and happy. That's went he saw it. The yellow daisy that sat on a big rock. It was one lone daisy that had to been set there. Jason took it as a sign. He was one of the only people who knew about Daisy. Courtney did come here and she placed it here to tell me something. Jason than sat and pick up the daisy and than looked out over the cliff and saw the city. "I'll get to you. I promise, and you'll know how I feel. I'll tell you if it the last thing that I do. You'll know that I love you Courtney," Jason spoke just staring out at the city holding the daisy tight. He than hoped back on his bike and rode hoping it would lead him to Courtney. As he rode it realized that instead of going to Courtney he made it back to Harbor View Towers.   
  
"Maybe she is with Carly," Jason said. He than hopped off his bike and went into the building. As he hopped into the elevator his thoughts went to how was he going to tell Courtney and would he expected to come from his words.  
  
The elevator stopped and Jason hopped out. "Hey, Johnnie! Is Carly home?"  
  
"I believe so, but I just started my shift. So I can't be to sure," Johnnie replied.  
  
"Thanks!" Jason said as he walked into Sonny's penthouse.   
  
There she was sitting right there on the couch reading a magazine. "Hey, Jase. How it going? You here to see Sonny because I'll go get him."  
  
"No, actually Carly I was wondering if you could help me. Is Courtney here?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen her since I told her to leave that no good husband of hers and to go and find a real man like you when I told Michael to Kelly's like a week or so ago. Why?" Carly replied.  
  
"I was just looking for her that all."  
  
"Jase, that not all so don't lie to me. You can tell me. We're only the closest of friends now and you can actually tell me this because Courtney has nothing to do with business."  
  
"Listen Carly it's none of your business and I have to go. Bye it was good to see you," Jason said as he left and walked across the hall to his own penthouse.  
  
***********  
  
Jason opened the door to his penthouse and went to hit the light switch. When something startled him, "Don't! Don't turn on the light Jase."  
  
"Courtney! What are you doing here? How did you get?" Jason asked stepping over toward the couch.  
  
"I've been here for a few hours. Can we not talk about it? I just want… I want you to hold me."  
  
Jason didn't ask any questions he just sat next to her and put his arms around her. He was at complete peace and they sat there in silence for a about thirty minutes. "Courtney, I have to tell you something and it's really important," Jason began. He was going to tell her and be up front all he had to do was get the words 'I love you Courtney' to come out.  
  
Jason was interrupted before he could continue to speak, "Jason it can wait. The life wait I just want you to hold and never let go. I just want the security I feel in your arms."  
  
Jason didn't try to say anything after that. He just sat there and held her. He never loosened his gripped as his hands wrapped around her shoulders and hers were placed around his waist.   
  
Jason mouth may not have moved, but his mind was saying so many things. Jason thought he would be fine if tomorrow never came because as long as he had Courtney in his arms now he could never be sad. He remember when Monica had told him that he would never feel anything like hot, cold, or even love. And he figured they were right, he was going to mimic everything and in some ways he had but with Courtney everything just came natural. Her eyes made him wish that he was a mimic because than he would be able to stop all these feeling that had consumed him whenever she was in the room.   
  
Courtney sat in his arms a thousand thoughts that were going through her head before he had arrived disappeared once she was in his arms. Because once those big, strong, comforting arms were around her life stopped and nothing could go wrong.   
  
After they sat there in silence for about an hour Jason asked Courtney, "Do you want me to drive you home?"  
  
"Please don't drive me home tonight, because I don't wanna feel alone and I don't wanna go."  
  
Jason didn't ask her anything else after that he just sat there with Courtney in his arms and he started to stroke her hair. They sat their for over an hour until Courtney's breathing steadied and she let out a little conversation. "I should have known that you talk in your sleep. Don't worry I do the same thing," Jason whispered as he lean back on the couch and grabbed a blanket to wrap over them. Jason soon fell fast asleep with a smile creeping across his face. 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey, here the latest chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think. Thanks ~Morgan~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of GH, ABC, or Disney.   
  
Chapter 19  
  
"It wasn't a dream," Jason said as he awoke that morning. Jason thought of waking her up but decided against it. She looked too perfect when she slept. And that's when it hit him Courtney couldn't be here. Sonny was coming over to have a meeting and he couldn't see that Courtney had stayed the night. And there had to have been a reason that Courtney showed up and he still didn't know what that reason was. And Jason than realized what he could do. "I'll carry her up to the spare bedroom. This way she can sleep and later we can talk. And on top of that Sonny doesn't have to know that she's here." With that thought Jason carried her up to the spare room and placed her on the bed.  
  
Courtney laid in the bed with her hair a mess and covering her face. "God, your beautiful even when you're sleeping," Jason whispered as her moved her hair. That when he noticed something. There was something on her face. "That's why you didn't want me to turn on the lights last night," was all Jason could say when he heard Sonny come in downstairs.  
  
"Jason! Jason! I'm here," Sonny hollered up the stairs.   
  
"I'll be right down!" Jason yelled back as he wrote Courtney a little note. Once he finished he headed down stairs toward Sonny.  
  
"Alright, we need to talk about a meeting you need to go to with the five families," Sonny began not noticing that Jason wasn't really listening.   
  
Jason thoughts kept wandering to Courtney and that mark on her face. And why did Courtney come here last night? He had so many question taking over his mind that he couldn't listen to Sonny. He saw Sonny's lips move, but couldn't tell you what the hell he was talking about.   
  
After about an hour of Sonny talking he finally realized that Jason didn't hear a word he said. "You are in love?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about Sonny? I think Carly is getting to much of a hold on you," Jason stated as he came back to reality.  
  
"Ok, Jase if you're not in love than what was I talking about for the last hour? You don't know because you were thinking about this mystery girl who we can't know nothing about."  
  
"Sonny, I don't need to discuss my personal life with you. You are starting to sound more like Carly."  
  
"Well I wouldn't mind sounding like her as long as she's right. But I won't ask you anymore questions, just don't let this girl interfere with your work," Sonny told him as he walked out of the penthouse. Sonny wished he knew who this girl was as he walked toward his penthouse.   
  
"Carly!" Sonny holler as he entered the penthouse.  
  
"Yeah, Sonny," Carly responded a she walked out of the kitchen. "What's going on?"  
  
Sonny wanted to tell Carly that he thought she was right about Jason and the mystery girl, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't have any real proof, all he really had was Jason telling him the same thing he always told Carly. "I just wanted to see if you were home."  
  
"Ok. Are you sure that's it?" Carly asked. She thought that something was up with Sonny, but she wasn't quite sure. And that's when it hit her right on the nose. Why she didn't see it as soon as he spoke, she didn't know. It wasn't that hard Sonny had just come from Jason's. and something happened and now he believed that she was right about the mystery girl.   
  
"Carly I'm sure. And why are you smiling? What is up with you?" Sonny replied.  
  
"It's nothing Sonny. Just the fact that you care makes me smile," she lied.  
  
"Whatever you say. I'm going to go over to the warehouse. I have some business I need to take care of. So you be good," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I always am," Carly told him as he left the penthouse. As soon as he was gone Carly wanted to run across the hall and question Jason. She wanted to know everything about this girl that Sonny now believed existed.   
  
***********  
  
Jason walked upstairs and stood in the doorframe of the guestroom that held Courtney's sleeping form. He wanted to wake her and talk to her, in fact didn't need her to talk back he just wanted her to listen to everything that he was holding inside. He wanted to hold her in his arms like he did last night and tell her everything about what she does to him. Jason watched her sleep for a little while until he finally pulled himself from the frame toward his bathroom, so he could go and take a shower.   
  
"I have to tell her. And I have to tell her soon. I don't care what the ramifications are of my actions she deserves to know," Jason told himself as he hopped out of the shower. Jason than went into his room and threw on some clothes and headed toward the room where she lay.   
  
As he entered the room he grabbed the chair that was in front of the desk and moved it over toward the bed. Jason wanted to wake her up so badly, but he couldn't. He just couldn't wake her she looked so peaceful.  
  
Instead he decided to wait for her to wake. He figured he'd just sit there and wait for her to come to. "You know, I actually like watching you sleep. I'm not sure if I've ever enjoyed someone doing nothing while I just watched them. You look so at peace," he told her sleeping form. Jason continued to watch how she moved, the way the lines on her face went, and how low she talked when she mumbled in her sleep. He listen contently to that mumble never sure of what she was saying. Jason just sat and wait. He than waited some more. After over an hour of complete silence he finally spoke.  
  
"You look like Sleeping Beauty. I've actually seen that movie believe it or not. And you look like the human version of her. And you sleep like her too," Jason giggled at Courtney's still sleeping form. "I wish you would wake up. I have something that I really want to tell you and I need to tell you soon or else I may burst," he told her as he pushed the hair that had fallen behind her ear.  
  
"Why don't you tell her? Even though she's asleep once you tell her you'll know how to tell her when she awake. Practice makes perfect. And you always learn from your mistakes," Jason's conscience told him as he sat there. And he knew that his conscience was coming from his heart and not head.   
  
Jason got off the chair and kneeled down beside her. His hand cupping her cheek. "I have to tell you this and I don't know how you may react but you need to know. Now I don't want you to say anything until I'm finished. But you only have to speak after if you want to. So here it goes," Jason let out a breath before he continued. "You do something to me. I mean it's not bad, in fact it's good it's really good. You make me feel. Whenever I see you I become alive, like this person that people don't see and when you leave apart of me leaves with you. That part that lives is my heart. That day that I took you to the cliff and we almost kissed I… I fell I fell hard, for this feeling of home. And don't think that I meant to fall for you because I didn't. I tried to play off these feelings and I couldn't. no matter how hard I tried. And when I'm not with you I'm thinking of you. You make me nervous, a good nervous. And I know that you're too good for me. Because you are this perfect human being whose kind to everyone and everything and yet has enough courage to stick up for those that mean the world to you by any means necessary. I can never feel alone when I'm with you, and I don't have to pretend that parts of my life don't exist because you see past my flaws. There never seems to be a damper day around you, the sun always shines. What would happen if I could have you? I wonder about that all the time and I wish that you could feel what I feel. And than there's the way you look at me. For some reasons the one thing that hasn't changed is me wanting you. I want to hold you desperately. And I know that that can never happen. But my feelings keep giving in, when my mind knows better. For a guy whose not good with words I sure ramble. The truth is only you can do. Get me to ramble. Rambling aside I don't want to waste another moment of you not knowing that… that… I need to breathe. I never thought I would be this nervous, but the truth is I've fallen in love with the person behind the sapphire eyes. I Jason Morgan, hit man who supposedly can't feel has fallen in the with Courtney Michelle Matthews. And I can't help it and the truth is I don't want to help it. I like loving you. And if I can only tell you this when your awake than maybe things would go good. But I do feel better about just airing out my feelings to you even though I'm not sure if you even sure if you did hear. But even if you didn't that's ok sleeping beauty I still love you."  
  
Jason just sat there once he was finished and continued to stare at her. He couldn't help but stare there was something about her that he couldn't take his eyes away.   
  
"Jason! Jason where are you?" Someone yelled and startled him.  
  
Jason than got up and left toward the stairs. "Carly what do you want?" he asked when he arrived at the bottom step.  
  
"I need to talk to you. It's very important and I tried to leave you alone. I did I really did. After Sonny left for the warehouse I sat in that penthouse for over three hours trying not to come here. And I just couldn't wait no more. Now who is she?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Who is who?" Jason asked confused.  
  
"The mystery girl. And don't tell me she doesn't exist because that's a lie and I know it. You have this girlfriend out there that you have fallen for hard and I can see it in your eyes. Now I can only eliminate 5 people out of all of Port Charles. No wait make that 6. I can eliminate 6. Now you can tell me who. Please don't say Elizabitch. She doesn't deserved you."  
  
"Well there is no mystery girlfriend. And who are the 6 people you've eliminate as to who this mystery girl is?" Jason humored her.  
  
"Well you're a liar and there is a mystery girl. So don't even try to tell me there isn't. and the 6 people who can't be this girl are me for one, Monica, Lila, Skye, and Emily. Oh, wait Em's not in Port Charles she in California. Well there's also Courtney because you guys haven't spoken in a while. And there's my mom please tell you didn't hook up with my mom."  
  
"No Carly, I didn't hook up with anyone. You and your mom included. Now do you believe me that there's no mystery girlfriend."   
  
"No, but if you really want I won't bother you as much. Now don't take that as I'm giving up. You listen to me Carly doesn't give and I will find out who this girl is, but please just tell me that it's not Elizabitch. That's all I ask and you have to be honest."  
  
"Carly you know that Elizabeth and I have been over. I don't want to go down that road again. All it was was a dead end. So can we drop this whole thing now with me and some mystery girlfriend and me and Elizabeth."  
  
"Jason, I will drop the whole you and Elizabeth thing, but as I said before I can't drop your mystery girl. And you know me, once I'm on to something you can't get me to leave it alone. But I'm willing to make a compromise I don't stop digging but I will lay off. For now," Carly smirked.  
  
"Just get out. I happy with your compromise but not ecstatic. And you can look, but you won't find some mystery girlfriend because she doesn't exist," Jason said as he pushed Carly out of his penthouse. As soon as he got Carly in the hall he said bye and shut the door.  
  
Meanwhile in the hallway a light popped off in Carly's head. "There is no mystery girlfriend. Jason always said girlfriend, all that means is this girl that he's fallen for isn't in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship and it's not about sex. It's just a girl who he's friends with that we don't know about. And since it's such a secret about everything that has to find loop holes to make it seem like there is no girl," Carly told herself as she walked into her penthouse. Right as she closed the door she screamed, "I got it! I got it!" and Johnnie came running in.  
  
"Is everything ok Mrs. Cor…"   
  
Before he could Carly told him, "Everything fine Johnny. I'm just a genius. Just a genius."   
  
"Alright. If you need anything I'll be right outside," he said as he left and went back to his post.  
  
"Well, well Jason Morgan you have a thing for a married woman or someone whose already in a relationship," Carly smile as she clapped her hands together. 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated lately. My house has been really hectic that I was lucky to find a single moment to myself. With school starting up and all the birthdays last week. I'm pooped and as soon as I had time I knew I had to up. So I hope you like the chapter. Let me know what you think! Thanks!!~Morgan~   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, ABC, nor Disney.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
After kicking Carly out of his penthouse Jason went straight back to the guest room. He stood in the doorframe staring at her until he finally got the courage to go into the room.  
  
"Hey, I can't believe that you're still asleep. And that I'm here talking to you," he giggled, "Well when you decide to wake you're going to tell me how that bruise got on your face. And if AJ laid a hand on you I'll kill him. You don't have t worry about that he will be a dead man. You don't touch a woman, I don't care why you did it. You're not a woman who trying to be treated like one of the guys, you're just a beautiful woman who loves her husband. You know I'll never understand why you love that bastard, but you know what I say the heart doesn't let you choose who you want."  
  
"Do you really say that?" a groggy voice asked.  
  
"Well good afternoon sleeping beauty. I'm glad to see you awake," Jason smiled.  
  
"Why what time is it?"  
  
"It's 3:00 in the afternoon. You've been asleep all day."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I even came here last night you must think I'm crazy. Which is probably true," she said as she started to get out of bed.  
  
"You're not crazy and I'm glad that you came here. And don't you even think about leaving until you answer a few questions for me. Starting with how did you get that bruise on your face?" Jason told her as he pointed to the bruise on her face. As his hand touched the bruise she flinched.   
  
'I thought I covered that last night before I came here,' Courtney said to herself.  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
She looked in his eyes and knew she had to tell the truth. She couldn't hide anything from Jason. "Um.. AJ." she said as Jason was about to protest, "Jason, before you do something or say anything I need you to listen to me okay? Yesterday after I talked with Bobbie at Kelly's I realized that I had something that I needed to do. The truth was it was something that had been right in front of my face for awhile and I just didn't want to see. As I was going to my apartment I realized that this whole dilemma I had in my head wasn't what I thought it was. There was this battle where I had to choose my marriage or love. And I chose love, well not at first." Courtney stopped not sure if she should continue.  
  
"Listen you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'll understand and you know I'll be here when you need someone. I'll always be here for you no matter what. You know that right?" Jason tried to reassure her.  
  
"Leave it to you to care about me and my feelings when my own husband didn't," Courtney began to cry.   
  
Jason hated to see her like this. He never wanted her to cry. He loved to her smile and how it would shine straight to her eyes. "What do you mean by didn't Courtney?"  
  
She sniffled, "It's over. I want to believe in love, and I can't be in a marriage where there's no love. Love is based on trust and that's something that we don't have. The truth was I thought I could make it work you know grow to love. That what my head kept telling me. And I didn't want to become my mom and that was the biggest battle. Learning that if it didn't work with me and AJ that I wouldn't become my mom. God look at me I'm babbling and crying like an idiot. You must think I'm stupid."  
  
"I could never think of you as stupid. And you could never be your mother. I could tell by the way you acted. I remember all the stories you have told me about your mom. I know that you love her, but you can also admit to her flaws and realize that that's not how you want to live. You go out of your way to make sure that your not like her," Jason said as he rubbed her arm.  
  
"Thanks, thank you. You know that's not what AJ said. Well as I walk up into the building there was a little drizzle outside and I realized that the marriage wasn't worth it. I'm Courtney Michelle Matthews, not Janine Alison Matthews. And I wasn't afraid of becoming her because I wasn't. So I went into the apartment and AJ wasn't home so I started to pack and he came in and saw. And he asked what I was doing. I told him that it was over. Than once again he said this is about Jason. I'm not good enough for you. Is it the fact that he gets arrested every other day that gets you wanting to jump him. I told him that you had nothing to do with this split and than he said really and asked me about the jacket. He saw the leather jacket…and he umm started to call me a slut. Saying that I wanted you and every time we had sex that it was you I picture instead of him. And I went to hit him after he called me a slut but he got to me first. Why did I marry him? Why did he have to be attracted to me? I didn't love him, but I didn't want to face the truth. I only married him to get back at Sonny and Mike for everything. Mike for leaving and Sonny for trying to take control of me and tell me how to live like I was a child. And than I tricked myself into believing that this thing with AJ was love. And I became determine to make it last. And it took my feelings for someone else… I mean my feelings toward others. I like Carly better than I like AJ. And I was married to AJ and Carly just a sister to me. You know you were there for me. You were there for and after AJ hit me and called me a bunch of names, I knew that you would be here for me. And I thank you for being such a good friend and not wanting anything in return or having some hidden agenda. Look at me. I took your friendship and the security I feel when you hold me and used it," Courtney sobbed without realizing what she said.  
  
As Jason listened to her he couldn't believe what he heard. She, Courtney the girl he could never had felt secure in his arms. He wanted to hold her right now and than realized that he couldn't he couldn't tell her he was in love with her just yet.  
  
"Courtney what do you mean you used it?" he asked.  
  
"I used your friendship when I came her last night and just believed that you wouldn't have anything to do. Like you wanted to deal with me and my problems."  
  
"You had every right to come here. You and I are friends and nothing can stand in the way of that. Nothing. And if you're hurt you can come her anytime you want because I care about you and your problems matter to me if they matter to you."  
  
"You really mean that don't you?"  
  
"Courtney I never say anything I don't mean," Jason grabbed her chin so she looked into his eyes. Courtney sniffled and tried to look down. Jason than pulled her into a hug. "So how much do you want to bet that you're hunger? Huh Courtney what do you say to something to eat. I can almost bet that you haven't eaten anything all day."  
  
Courtney giggled, "How'd you guess that I was hungry? Is it that you know me so well or that I've been sleeping all day?"  
  
"Well I'll go and order something because lord knows that there's nothing in my fridge. You want anything in particular? And I hope you know that you'll be staying here again tonight. And I'm not taking no an answer."  
  
"Jason, I have nothing to wear and I can't stay in these clothes," Courtney told him as she got out of the bed.  
  
Jason thought about what she had said for a moment. "Um… you can wear one of my old tee-shirts, and… and a pair of sweatpants or boxers or something."  
  
"Are you serious Jason?" she laughed.   
  
"Well, I was serious. Courtney all you have to do is roll up the pants."  
  
"Okay. But I prefer boxers over the sweatpants. It's kind of hot in here."  
  
"I'll be back in a second and than I'll go and order some take out from Kelly's. How does that sound?"  
  
"That's sounds great," Courtney smiled. She couldn't help but wonder what the hell was she doing. She couldn't stay with Jason not with these feelings but it's not like she could tell him. She couldn't let Jason think that she left AJ for a chance with him or that she wanted him to be the rebound. The truth was Courtney didn't wasn't ready for a relationship just yet because if she were to have one it would have to be like a secret relationship. And she couldn't do that. Especially to Jason.   
  
Courtney's thoughts were interrupted, "Here you go. Um… what do you want at Kelly's."  
  
"I'll have whatever your having. I'm not that picky," she replied when he turned to leave, "Jason!"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked as he turned around.  
  
God how she wanted to tell him that she thinks she's falling for him. But she wouldn't allow herself to. "Thanks for the clothes and…and everything you know letting me stay here and just being you. Thanks I'm really grateful for everything."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Jason than left to go downstairs and Courtney just stood there. What the hell am I doing? Was all her thoughts would say. 'I can't stay here. Not with him right around the corner. Oh what the fuck have you gotten yourself into Courtney," she told herself before she started to change.  
  
***********  
  
Jason walked into Kelly's and grabbed a seat at the counter while he waited for his order. All of his thoughts kept running back to Earlier that day when she was asleep and he told her everything. God how he wished she had heard what he said. But she did look so peaceful in her sleep and content as well. And Jason wished he knew what she dreamt about. It would be great to be in her dreams he thought.  
  
"Hey you!" a voice spoke. "Hello, Jason Morgan are you in there? I know who it is?"  
  
Jason finally came from his thoughts. "You know who what is, Carly?"  
  
"Well I can't tell. You see this really good friend of mine made me promise not to bring it up and me being the good friend that I am not going to bring it up," she smiled. Carly than hoped in the seat next to him. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm getting food. I always thought that was what Kelly's serve. Because if they don't make food than what was all that stuff I put into my body."  
  
"Haha very funny Jason. I just meant I don't usually see you sitting up at the counter without a coffee unless you're meeting someone."  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I ordered some take out."  
  
"You order take out. Where are you going? I mean you Jason Morgan never order take-out unless your going somewhere. You know taking it to someone. So the two of you could eat."  
  
"I thought you weren't going to bring up you mystery girlfriend theory again. I told you there's no mystery girlfriend and I meant it."  
  
"Well I said nothing about a mystery girl. You brought her up for all I know is it's for you and Marco. And I don't think that Marco is your mystery girl. He wouldn't look to good in a dress or heels. And I don't think you want to wake up next to Marco. Don't take this the wrong way but Sonny probably frowns upon inter office dating," she giggled.  
  
"To tell you the truth I'm just going back to the penthouse after my order's up. I'm not sneaking off to a cabin to be with this supposed girlfriend that doesn't exist. Ok?"  
  
"Jason, your order's up," Penny called.   
  
"Thank you!" Jason said as he went into his jacket pocket to get money. That's when he felt something. It was the Daisy he found at the cliff last night. And a smile spread across his face. While he was getting his money Carly looked at the bill to see what he order. Jason paid Penny and left.  
  
"Penny, did you see what Jason order. That was enough for like two people," Carly said.  
  
"I wonder if he found her yesterday. He was looking for her and that husband of hers was looking rather pissed when I saw him on my way to work," Penny said.  
  
Carly asked herself who is this girl? And how come Penny knows and I don't? that's when it hit her. Somehow Jason had been seeing Courtney. But why? And how did this whole relationship occur?  
  
"Are Courtney and Jason you know Courtney and Jason in the biblical sense?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but last night he came in here looking for her and he was going to tell her everything about the feelings he's been having. And I know Courtney and him have gotten a lot closer since a little after she and AJ got in that car accident when he was really drunk. But I don't know how? You know. Courtney had told me of the accident but that was it. And soon after she started another job at the bank. And she became different sort of more reserved. And Jason started coming here more when she worked and they would talk. And her eyes shined and Jason smiled. They were some what secretive as well like they were hiding something. But they never seemed like more than friends. They were basically friends who had crushes on one and other. Both were trying to hide it."  
  
"I don't understand, how they could do this right under my nose. I knew Jason had gotten some mystery girl. But he kept saying there was no mystery 'girlfriend'. Look, I need to figure this out. This relationship of theirs is leaving me with so many questions and I want them answered," Carly said. "And I know just how to do it. But I need your help so they don't catch on."  
  
"Carly, I don't know if I want to help you. Look Courtney and I are friends. I'm sure she'll tell me when she ready," Penny said hoping to get out of helping Carly.  
  
"Me and Courtney are friends too. And I know that their relationship is bound to come out. I just want to get these questions answered and I have the resources only I'll need some help. All you'll have to do is ask questions."   
  
  
  
"Fine, I'll help you. But all I'm doing is asking questions. But I refuse to ask them like I'm a cop interrogating her. And when you get the answer you have to tell. Is that understood?"  
  
"Penny, I wouldn't leave you out of my findings. After all I wouldn't have the answer if I didn't have your help."  
  



	21. Chapter 21

A/N: hey I know that lately there have huge gaps between my updates lately and I'm really sorry about that but I've been busy. I'm trying to write a little each day so I can have a update like every week. So thank you for your patience it's greatly appreciated. So please leave feedback and let me know what you think. thanks so much ~Morgan~   
  
Disclaimer: I still have yet to know ABC, Disney or GH.   
  
Chapter 21  
  
"Hey! I'm back. Courtney dinner's here," Jason called up the stairs.  
  
"I'll be right there," she yelled back. Now all she had to do was breathe. She could forget about her feeling for him tonight. Besides she couldn't let him be her rebound. And before she even had a rebound she wanted to know who Courtney Michelle Matthews was. 'You can do it, just go down there. Jason's your friend. And besides what would he want with you besides friendship. He's has much prettier girls viding for his affection' she told herself before she headed downstairs.   
  
  
  
"Courtney! The food going to ge…" Jason hollered as he turned around. And there she was standing there in the long navy blue shirt and his Spongebob boxers. The boxers were rather short because she had rolled them up and than tucked the front of the shirt into them.  
  
"Well looks like you don't need to yell. I made it down the stairs and dinner isn't cold yet," she giggled.  
  
"Yea, yea you did make it. I didn't have to go up and carry you down the stairs. I don't like people eating inside the rooms up stairs. Well unless they're sick or food in bed," he smiled. He was so taken aback as to how Courtney looked in his boxer and shirt. He pulled out the chair for her to sit.   
  
As she sat down she spoke, "You know I never thought of you as a neat freak. Or a cartoon fan either." she could keep herself from laughing.  
  
"Well there a lot about me that you don't know. Do you want something to drink?"   
  
"Sure. I'll have a glass of water."  
  
"Ok," he said. Jason than went into his practically empty fridge and grabbed a beer and a bottle of water. He than went over toward the table and sat down.  
  
"I'm still in shock that you would have Spongebob boxers. I never thought of you as a man who would wear cartoon boxers. I always assumed that you were a Hanes kind of a boxer wearer," she blushed, "I'm mean I don't go round thinking about what kind of underwear you wear. Because that's none of my business. I mean… god look at me I'm making a complete fool of myself. Could you please say something instead of laughing. Me humiliating myself is not funny. Ok so maybe it is but…"  
  
"But nothing I'm sure my boxers are flattered that you were thinking about them. They always feel like they never get any regard," he laughed, "But all joking aside no I usually wear Spongebob Boxers. They're not good for business."  
  
"Ok, so do you actually watched Spongebob Square Pants?"   
  
"You want to know the truth or the lie that will make me seem more manly?"  
  
"The truth, it works out best."  
  
"Fine, yes I do watch Spongebob. Michael likes to watch it when he comes over and sometimes when I take him to the park he ask me about it. You know to see if I'm watching so I now watch it. Ok does that make you happy."  
  
Courtney burst out laughing, "Yes, it makes me very happy. Knowing that I wasn't the only one Michael sucker into watching Spongebob. So whose your favorite?"  
  
"Squidword. I don't know what it is about him. And I know that most people wouldn't consider him there favorite but I don't care. How about you?"  
  
"I love him too. Michael tells you can't like him but I do. For some reason I seem to be drawn to him. Like I am other things. You know that feeling when you tell yourself something doesn't make sense but the truth is you don't care. That how I feel towards Squidword." Jason could only smile at her because it felt the same way. And many things in his life gave him that feeling and she was one of them.  
  
"Would you look at us two adults are sitting here talking about a cartoon that Michael makes us watch. What is wrong with us?"  
  
"I have no clue. But to tell you the truth I like it. I don't mind sitting here talking to you about some cartoon because I've never been able to do that. You sit and just be me. I don't watch cartoons all the time but I do watch some. And I would never tell that to anyone not even Carly."  
  
"I wouldn't either. Plus I rather talk to you about cartoon than sit her in complete silence."   
  
  
  
"Me too. I was thinking about maybe tomorrow going to look for my own apartment. I mean even AJ does move out of our apartment I can't go back there."  
  
"Courtney, if you want I'll help you to look for an apartment. And once you do I'll have Max or Marco go over to the place you shared with AJ and have them get your stuff. You know so you don't have to worry about AJ and all."  
  
"Thanks. I really appreciate that. But just so you know the places we'll be looking at we have to ask if there are dogs allowed. I'm not letting AJ have Rosie. That's the one good thing that I got from the marriage. He's never done anything for her anyway. I mean I feed, walk, train, play with her, and take her to the vet. And you have to remember that I'm budget conscience. And I'm not going to let you or Sonny try to help me out with money I can handle it myself. I don't want to be in anyone's debt."  
  
"You shouldn't have a problem with money. I mean now that you and AJ are getting a divorce he'll go back to the family and you can get alimony."  
  
"Nope. I don't want it. I'm not using this divorce to get to the Quartermaine millions. I could care less about AJ's money. And getting alimony will only make the divorce take longer. I've been poor before. I mean I grew up always having to work for everything you have. And taking money is wrong. I know my mom wasn't the best mom but is did teach me in her own way and not intentionally that money doesn't make the person. I could be a billionaire but that won't make me happy. And if I take AJ money I'll feel bad. Plus I don't want to be in his debt."  
  
"You feel very strongly about making your own way. You my friend are probably very headstrong."  
  
"I guess you could say. The truth is I don't want to have to own anyone. You know feel an obligation."  
  
"I know what you mean, Courtney. I hate being in people's debt."  
  
"I figured you would. Um since you went and got dinner I'll do the dishes and clean off the table. And I have to find some way to pay you back for letting me stay."  
  
"Look, you don't own me. You've already done so much. More than you'll ever know."  
  
"Really Jason like what have I done for you?"  
  
"Well you didn't run away and not give me a chance. And you didn't let what others have said about me clog your mind. And for that I'm grateful and letting you stay here is a way to pay you back. Plus you have helped me in others ways as well."  
  
"Ok, but I'm still doing the dishes. And I don't care what you say." Courtney got up and started to clear the table. And Courtney went to go and turn on the radio.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Jason…Jason my boy don't you know that everything's that much more fun to do with music. Not to mention music is the key to my heart. Can I tell you something, my friend Natalie told me?" Jason nodded. "Well she told I'd have to find a guy who loves the fact that music is the key to my soul. And would drift away with me into this world full of music." Jason began to laugh.  
  
"Hey what so funny Jason?"  
  
"You married AJ when the key to your soul his music. AJ doesn't really like music. I've never even seen him in the music store. Or with his radio even on in the car."  
  
"I know. That's why Natalie thought I was crazy when I told her I married AJ. Well you live you learn right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Courtney finished cleaning off the table and was getting to ready to do the dishes. "Jason where's your dish soap?"  
  
"Damn if I know. I never eat here. And all my drinks are in bottles or cans. But I think the soap's under the sink. That would be a logical assumption. Right?"  
  
"Yeah," she giggled. "that would be a logical assumption. What made you think of it?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I made myself think if I were dish detergent where would I be."  
  
Courtney just burst out laughing. Jason loved the way her smile would shine right to her eyes. He loved her smile most when he put it there. She made him human in many ways. Hell she even laughed at his jokes, and no one has ever thought he could be funny. After she could finally contain her laughter she looked under the sink and found the detergent.   
  
"Jase could you go and turn up the radio?"  
  
"Sure no problem." Jason went and turn up the radio. "Can I at least help with the dishes? I feel really bad because you're my guest and are doing the dishes."  
  
"Look you don't have to help. And you shouldn't feel bad because I told you I was doing the dishes."  
  
"Please let me help!" Jason said over and over again. He was like a little kid begging for a toy and wouldn't shut up. Courtney finally had enough after about a minute.  
  
"Fine, fine. You can dry."  
  
Jason and Courtney did the dishes and were laughing. "Oh, my god Jason I love this song. Total 70s but I love it." Courtney grabbed the spoon that she had just washed and used it as her microphone. And she started singing Donna Summers "Last Dance" to Jason. She grabbed his arms as she sang and Jason couldn't help but laugh. And before he knew it he was singing too. After the song ended they fell to the floor in fits of laughter.  
  
"It's fun isn't it?"  
  
"What's fun Courtney? Making a fool of yourself."  
  
"Yeah, don't you feel a little more alive. And rejuvenated."  
  
"Yeah! Yeah I do. But don't tell anyone it's not good for the image. You know what I'm saying."  
  
"Don't worry Morgan your secret's safe with me. I'll guard it with my life." Courtney sat down with her back against the cabinet and Jason sat right next to her. Courtney just looked down at Jason hands. Oh how she wanted to place his hand in hers. She wanted to tell him how she loved the fact that he did like the fact that she listened to music all the time and how he saw her as a person for who she was not what she wasn't. Than she felt something go to her hand. And she was drift from her thoughts.   
  
Disclaimer: I know another one. But I don't own Spongebob Squarepants or anything that is associated with it. But my little brother asked if I could put Spongebob in the story. And I did. So this is for him. 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I would have had a chapter out sooner but my computer was down for two days. I plan to have another one out by early next week. I just want to say thanks to those who send replies!! ~Morgan~  
  
Discliamer: I don't own GH, ABC, or Disney  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Jason grabbed hold of Courtney's hand and drifted her from her thoughts. Courtney just looked at how there hands fit together. It was like they were meant to be. And she wanted it to stay that way forever.  
  
  
  
"Come on Courtney, we can't stay on this floor forever," Jason told her.  
  
"I know. But I'm sure I want to get up just yet," she smiled.  
  
"What if I told you that it's pretty late. And it's probably time for bed."  
  
"I'd tell you I'm a grown woman who doesn't have a bedtime. Plus I don't think I can move," she giggled.  
  
"I can fix that," he replied. And Jason bent down to pick her up. He put one hand under her legs and the other on her back. Courtney couldn't help but flashback to that night when he carried her off the stage at the Oasis. And it put a smile on her face.   
  
"Jason, what do you think your doing?"  
  
"Well, Ms. Matthews you said you didn't think you can move and you do look pretty tired so I'm taking you upstairs to bed. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"It's fine. And I am a little tired."   
  
Jason walked Courtney up the stairs and toward the spare room. He placed her on the bed and tucked her in. Jason couldn't believe how she could bring out so much in him and some sides that he didn't even know existed. "Goodnight Courtney,"  
  
"Goodnight Jason. I'll see you in the morning."   
  
Jason than went to the doorframe and closed the door. Jason stood there right outside with back press up against the door. All Jason could do was smile. "Only you can do that? Only you Courtney," Jason spoke and than walked away from the door and headed towards his room.   
  
***********  
  
Carly awoke the next morning eager to get down to work. She jumped out of bed and hoped into the shower. She needed to figure what step one would be. Carly knew the only way to get down to the bottom of how this relationship came about and how they were able to do it right under her nose was to plan the whole thing out. Carly just stood there letting the water drip down. She wanted to know where she should start. She need ed to start from the beginning but she wasn't quite sure where the beginning was.  
  
  
  
"Err… I could kill you Jason Morgan. Why do you have to be so god damn secretive," Carly groaned in frustration.   
  
  
  
Sonny awoke and notice that his wife was missing. Hearing the shower Sonny walked into the bathroom and a huge smile spread across his face. He had dirty thing going over through his mind. Sonny began to undress and headed toward the shower putting his arms around Carly.  
  
As Carly felt arms come around her waist she decide to put her planning on hold. "You if my husband to wake he may kill you. You know he's a very selfish man and doesn't like to share his prize possessions."   
  
  
  
"And you are one of his most prized possessions I take it?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yeah, none of his others can ever compare to me. I'm at the very top of the list," she smiled and turned to face her husband. Carly turned and Sonny began to kiss her. "Oh my god!" Carly yelled, "Thank you so much Sonny." Sonny just gave her his million dollar grin. "Oh! Sonny get over yourself," Carly walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel.  
  
"What were you yelling about than with that huge smile?" he asked as he turned off the shower and walk out.  
  
Carly just smiled. And walked into the bedroom and Sonny followed. He was so curious as to what had stopped what was about to happen. "You really want to know don't you Sonny?" He just nodded. "Well let say you help me know where to start with an assignment that I had no clue as to where to begin. So thank you thank you thank you," she responded as she peeked kisses all over his face.  
  
"Well I do what I can. Now what assignment," he asked getting serious. Sonny hoped that this was not a Carly plan. He knew full and well that Carly would come up with these plans as a well to help but they always turned into a erupting volcano. No matter how good intentions these plans were and they were always good intentioned.  
  
"I can't tell you. I know that you'll just tell me to leave it alone. And I don't want to hear. I'm sorry Sonny. And you need to trust me enough to let me tell you when I'm ready," she told him as she got dress and put on her shoes. As soon as she finished she kissed him and walked downstairs. As she walked out Sonny just shook his head. He just knew that this plan of hers couldn't be good but he had to trust her. So he followed Carly downstairs hoping to talk some sense into her.  
  
"Carly, if you won't tell me what this plan is than at least give me a hint so I know what to expect. I mean you know how I hate surprises. So just give me a hint."  
  
"And what makes you think that this assignment is a plan and has anything to do with you," Carly shot back. Carly went and grabbed her purse looking back at Sonny and noticing how he was thinking. Carly saw Sonny began to ponder and than his lips started to move but before any sound could come out she spoke, "And don't, don't say anything Sonny. I'm not going to tell you who or give any detail. Now I have to get working I love you and have a good day." With that said Carly walked out the door headed for her destination.  
  
***********  
  
Jason came walking up the steps with a bag in his hand, when he saw her. There she was standing right in the middle of the hallway. He could barely believe what was in front of him and he was slightly aroused and yet embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I just went downstairs to make some coffee," he stuttered.  
  
"Um… you have no need to be sorry Jason. I mean this is after all your penthouse. I'm only a visitor. I should've gotten dressed in the bathroom. But I only brought two towels and the pjs you let me borrow," Courtney told him. Her cheek were now a bright red and she was beginning to fluster. And she was actually less embarrassed than Jason. I mean is wasn't like she was naked. "Well, I'm going to be going to the spare room. Where I'll be getting dressed. Um again I'm sorry. And think of it this way, one of us bound to be caught in a towel and it just wasn't you," she smirked as she headed toward her room.   
  
Jason couldn't help but notice how short the towel went on her. As she walked pasted him he want to look but knew he couldn't. he just kept telling himself that she was a married woman but his heart was telling him otherwise. Just as Courtney got to the door of the spare room Jason called, "Courtney, wait…" Courtney stopped and turned around and he just stood there like a statue not sure of what he was going to say.   
  
"Yeah Jason?" Courtney stood there she wanted to go up to him and wave her arms in front of his face but she knew if she did her towel for fall. and that would be an embarrassing moment. Courtney stood there for about 10 seconds until Jason showed moment of lifer again.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot what I was going to say for a moment," Jason lied. "But um actually I had Max go over to your place and pick you up some clothes and feed Rosie and all that," Jason said handing her the bag of clothes in his hand.  
  
"Well it a good thing you sent Max because now I don't have to worry about telling Penny," Courtney responded not noticing what she had just said.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.  
  
"Oh my god! Penny's going to kill me. I am horrible at keeping everyone else's secrets besides my own. Look Jason I'll tell you but you can't tell Sonny or anyone else ok. Max and Penny well they're you know going together. Max and Penny are a they, them, us sort of thing you know?"   
  
"No I don't understand a word of what you just said. It was like you were talking some foreign code. But I'll let you get dress and you can explain that code of jumble's of words to me later ok?"  
  
"Ok. And you're right I should go and get dressed." Courtney had totally forgot that she was just standing there in her towel. While she may have forgot the little member in Jason didn't. And Jason tried to not to think about how sexy she looked in the towel but he just couldn't. with the bag of clothes in her hand she turned and entered the room and Jason headed downstairs to go and check to see if the coffee was finished.  
  
About 20 minutes later Courtney came down stairs all dressed and ready. She had on a black knee length skirt, with pink flip flops to go with the pink short sleeves jacket and a white tang top underneath. Her hair was up with two strands hang along the sides of her face. As she stood at the bottom of the steps Jason walked into the penthouse. He just went out to tell the guards to have a car ready for their departure.   
  
"Wow you got all dress up to look at apartment. I just went and told Johnnie to have a car in like 10 minutes,"  
  
"Well Jason thank you for saying I look all dress up but this is the only clean thing that was in the bag. What did Max do go into the laundry and get my clothes. And this is far from dress up, but thank you anyway. And we're not taking a limo to look at apartments. I'm sorry. I just couldn't picture myself riding around in a limo to look at apartments. To be honest I'm not a limo girl," she giggled.  
  
Jason looked at her and how mesmerized he was by how she looked and that's how she was when she dresses causally. Jason stared to laugh, "You think were taking a limo to look at apartment. You must think I'm Sonny. I don't drive limos everywhere I go. I actually prefer to ride my bike places. I'm not all into limos either. But were actually taking a car. A real car. Not a limo. Ok now I have to go and change. I'll be right down." Jason than hopped up the steps and toward his bedroom.  
  
While Jason was upstairs Courtney headed over to the couch and sat down. And within five minutes Jason was back down stairs and changed. He came down in a gray shirt, blue jeans and his black boots. "Are you ready?" he asked her.  
  
He took her by surprise because she hadn't realized he had come down. "Well you know your quickness say something about you. You know that Jason?" she giggled as she turned to face him.  
  
"Really and what is that? That I'm easy to please or something really bad."  
  
"I couldn't tell you. It's only a theory and I hadn't put it to the test yet. So what do you say we get going," Courtney smiled as she got up from the couch and headed toward the door.  
  
"You know that cold Courtney. I'm truly hurt. Well will you at least tell me how you test that theory. And you know maybe where it came from. I think I deserve to know," Jason said trying to sound hurt. But he knew Courtney wasn't going to tell him and he headed out the door grabbing his leather jacket.   
  
"How many of those do you have?" Courtney asked him in the elevator pointing to his jacket. Jason pressed the bottom to take them to the main floor and he was trying to think.   
  
"You mean leather jackets or jackets in general. Because I have three leather jacket including the one you have and three jackets in general," he laughed. Courtney began to laugh as well.  
  
"That's what I figured. And let me guess all these jacket are black leather. And look just like the one you let me borrow," she assumed as the elevator stopped. They than walked out and headed toward the car that was waiting for them.   
  
"You want me to drive?" Jason asked even though he was already on the driver side of the car.   
  
"Yeah seeing as how your on the driver's side I think that would be best. Plus this car looks expensive and I don't have a good driving record. My insurance rates would sky rocket with every insurance bill I got," she laughed as she got into her sit and put on her seat belt. Jason got on his side of the car and put on his seat belt as well.   
  
"You don't really have a bad driving record do you?" Jason asked curious. He just couldn't believe that she of all people would have a bad driving record. She didn't seem the type.   
  
"Yeah, I do have the worst driving record you could think of. What can I say though I learned to drive from my grandma. And she can't drive if her life depended on it. Not to mention I really only drove when I would spend part of my summers in Freehold. That's where my grandma lives in Jersey. And in Atlantic City you didn't really need to drive everything was close. And when you need to drive Nat had a nicer car so she would drive and I would give directions," she told him. And noticed that he was laughing. "Jason Morgan what is so funny. The fact that I'm a bad driver. Or what is it something else?"  
  
"It's the fact that you learned to drive from your grandma and you're a bad driver. Most people whose grandparents teach them to drive are rather cautious drivers. Not reckless ones. And you don't seem like someone who could be that bad at anything."   
  
"Well I'll have you know Cecelia Matthews is one of thee most no cautious driving grandmothers. No one would ever get in a car with her. Not even my poppy. That what we called my grandfather. And he was with my grandma for over 50 years. So what does that tell you," Courtney said.  
  
"It tell me your nuts. If your grandfather wouldn't get into a car with her than why would you? Oh I think the first building is just up the rode from here."  
  
Courtney nodded and told him yeah. And she just smiled. She hadn't talk to anyone about her grandparents since they died. Not even AJ or Sonny knew about them. They both knew she was a bad driver but weren't sure who had taught her to drive. Jason noticed her smile and it caused him to smile. It was like her smile was a bug it was infectious. Courtney noticed his smile and began to blush. And that when they missed the turn and Courtney burst into laughter.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Do you always just burst out laughing? I hope you know I could have gotten into an accident."  
  
"I'm so sorry but you just missed the turn. And here I was thinking you were this great driver who didn't need directions or anything. And that you could never get lost or miss a turn and you just miss it," Courtney told him while trying to relaxed her fits of laughter. Jason didn't find it that funny until he realized that not what she was laughing at, at all.   
  
"That's not what you were laughing at is it?" he asked, "I can see it in your eyes, plus you're a horrible liar."  
  
"You know me so well. I was laughing at the irony of this whole situation. Here you the brother of my husband soon to be ex- and best friend to my brother and yet I feel like you know me better than both of them combined. But you did really miss the turn too."   
  
"Well, you know me better than my brother as well. And thanks for telling me about the turn or else we would have been looking for that damn road forever."  
  
They than sat in silence until they came back to the road that they needed to turn down. "Jason this is where you turn. Now don't past it again. For this appointment we actually have a meeting. I call the other day after reading about the place in the paper. And it a good thing we left early this morning too." Jason turned down the road. And stop as he saw the apartment complex and looked for a spot to park.  
  
"Ok, are you ready to go? This will be a first stop for the day so remember don't be too eager to buy the place. That's when they ripe you off. You know if you want I can do the talking if you want?"  
  
"This is going to be a long day," Courtney mumbled. She couldn't believe that she actually is going to let Jason help her to pick out an apartment. "You know what Jason, I'm sure I can talk for myself. I mean it's not like we're looking for a place. It me whose looking, ok? So I think it would be best if I did the talking. Plus I've pick out a few apartments in the past," she smiled as she unbuckled her seat beat and opened the car door. As she got out of the car she gave Jason one of those are you ready looks and he just nodded. And they were off heading toward the building. 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I've had this chapter done, just trying to find time to post has been a challenge. So I'm sorry that it's been sometime since my last post. But with school, friends and work it's been hard. So again sorry for he delay in posting. I try to post whenever I have time. ~Morgan~   
  
Disclaimer: I don not own GH, ABC nor Disney in any way.   
  
Chapter 23  
  
Carly walked into Kelly's and saw Miss Whiny Ass Liz. Carly wished her mother never hired her sometimes, but she figured since she was here she might as well do her civil duty. "So Liz, have you heard that Jason's found this new girlfriend. Yeah and apparently it like total soul mate connection. I'm just so happy for him. So how's your life? Find that Mr. Right or still on the market? You know you can tell me we're old pals remember, we go way back," Carly told her in a way that only Carly can. That got right under Liz's skin and she knew it.  
  
"Really, that's nice to know. So have you slept with one of your husband friends and get pregnant lately," Liz told her as she walked away.  
  
"Oh Lizzie don't you worry about me. I actually have a sex life. And let me tell you it's quite a good one at that. So tell me how's the vibrator treating you?" Carly said as she walk over to her. Liz decided to ignore her and just continued to clean the table. "What truth has your tongue? That's ok now is Penny here?" before Liz could say anything Penny came out from the kitchen and Carly walked back over to the counter.  
  
"Hey Carly!" Penny said as she walked over. Penny knew as soon as she seen Carly and than noticed Liz that there was probably a confrontation of some sort. "So what happen with you and Liz?" she said nodding over toward Liz who had a look of fury on her face.  
  
"Nothing happened. I just told the truth. But to get my daily kick isn't why I came here. I have great news I know where we can start with this little mission of ours," she smiled.  
  
"Ours is an understatement. I'm only helping to keep you from causing to much trouble. Is that understood?" she smirked.  
  
"Yes, my mission with the help from you. I figured we… well I could talk with the guards. You know see if they noticed anything weird about Jason behavior or Courtney going to the penthouse and having strange reason's for being there. You know?"  
  
"Yea, if you want I can talk to Max. But only Max. and remember question them one at a time we don't need any trouble. And…"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait be before you say anything, and I mean a single word why would you question Max? and you have to be honest or else," Carly smiled knowing what Penny was about to say.   
  
"Well Max and I have been seeing each other for a awhile now. You can't tell anyone. Only person who knows is Courtney. And he and I have decide not make a spectacle of our relationship."  
  
"Ok, your secret is safe with me, but I can't say the same for Courtney. You know she's not a very good secret keeper even though she tries with all her might. But I was thinking we could you after with get the information from the guards put it together and see what questions we have and what spaces we filled so we know we to start with Courtney."  
  
"I understand, but have you seen Courtney lately. She's not the schedule to work till Saturday and I haven't seen her. Which can be a problem since you have made her such a pivotal role in this figuring out if she and Jason are you know an item." As Carly listened to what Penny had told her she sat and thought. She too hasn't seen Jason since Kelly's the other day and she hasn't seen Courtney even before that.   
  
***********  
  
"Hello Mrs. Press I believe we talked on the phone the other day. I'm Courtney, Courtney Matthews," Courtney said as she shook the real estate's agents hands. Jason stepped up behind. "Oh and this is Jason Morgan," she smiled.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet both of you. Call me Judy by the way. I like to be intimate with my clients. You know this way they know I'm not here to rip them off or anything," she giggled.  
  
"Than it's not to meet you Judy. You know it's not like most agents to care for their clients. I mean don't take it the wrong way or anything."  
  
"Oh no I know what you mean trust me. I used to be one of them. Than I realized that's not the kind of example me and my husband Chris want to show are little one," she smiled.  
  
Courtney liked her. Judy was like an aunt who always would give you candy when you were a kid. "Oh so you have kids?" Courtney smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I have a little girl. Kirsten she's 2. And quite the little trouble maker. But she's still daddy's little girl. So do you two have any kids?"  
  
Jason and Courtney both stood there in shock. They couldn't believe that this woman thought that they were together. Did they seem like a couple? They both wonder and than shook it off. "No. We don't have any kids in fact we're not even," Jason began.  
  
"Married. We're not married," Courtney finished. She hoped that Jason would play along and not ruin it. She wonder if the woman would give them a better deal if she thought that they were a couple. After Courtney spoke Jason stared at her like she was nuts, but Courtney just gave him a look that told him to go along with it. Jason agreed without saying a word.  
  
"Well if you two are married yet you will be. I can see it. It's all in the eyes, you look at her the way my husband looks at me. And we've been together since high school and are still madly in love with one and other like high schoolers my god daughter Shelly tells us. Well now I should just do my job and show you the apartment."  
  
"Well thank you so much Judy. I hope Jason and I do last as well. You know this will be our first place together. You know so he wants to help pick it out and everything. Isn't that sweet?" Courtney smiled as she grabbed Jason's hand and put it in her own.  
  
"That's is really sweet. I could never let my husband go and search for a place because he's just too non money wise you know."  
  
"Well that not Courtney. I tell her money isn't an object and she doesn't listen. She very budget conscience. But you know I can't live without her so I put up with it," Jason told Judy as she showed them the apartment. Jason couldn't believe that he was doing as he spoke the words to Judy. He had no clue what Courtney was dragging him into. But he didn't really mind posing as Courtney's boyfriend, even if it was only for the time they spent in this apartment.   
  
After Judy showed them the apartment Courtney asked the normal question about rent, electricity, furnishing, how long a lease would be for, and other of that nature. "Bye, and thank you so much we'll be sure to get back to you," Courtney said as she and Jason walked out. As soon as they were back at the car Jason asked, "What the hell was that for? We're not married yet."  
  
Courtney smiled and giggled a little. "Can you believe she thought that we were a couple. I figured it would be fun to you know play along. So what do you say you wanna be my boyfriend for a day? It only has to be when we look at places. It's a known fact that you give you a better deal when there's two of us because there's more of a chance of us knowing that they're going to pull one over on us and they don't want to risk it." Courtney told him she hoped that he would say yes. She liked it when the agent told them how she reminded them of her and her husband and how they looked in love. Though she would never admit that to Jason.  
  
Jason looked at Courtney. He did want to pretend to be her boyfriend really bad he just didn't want her to know. So he sat there for a second and asked her "Do you want too?"  
  
"Yes or else I wouldn't asked Jason. Come on it'll be fun. It gives us a day to escape our reality. You don't have to worry about business and I don't have to worry about AJ. And you have to admit it, it was like an escape that made you forget about your life."  
  
Jason loved her smile. He couldn't tell her no. he didn't want to be the reason the sparkle left her eyes and everything she said was true. When they were looking at that apartment he did forget about business, Sonny, Carly, and even AJ. It was just him and Courtney and he did feel like a real couple when they talked with Judy. And she did buy it. "Ok, ok. We'll do it. Courtney I'll be your boyfriend but only for today," he told her as he started the car. Courtney just smiled at him. She knew they would have fun and that they both needed an escape. "So where do we go next Courtney?"  
  
"Um… it's on Anderson. And this is an open house sort of thing, you know what I mean." Jason nodded and turned out of the parking lot. As they drove down the road in silence Courtney finally couldn't take it anymore. Her thoughts were eating at her and she knew she shouldn't feel these feeling. "I can't do this…. I'm sorry Jason I can't do this." 


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: thanks for all the feedback and here the latest chapter~morgan~  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Jason looked at Courtney. He wanted to know what she was thinking and what was going through her mind as she spoke. "What? What can't you do Courtney?" He asked not realizing that his eyes were popping out of his head. Every second it took her to answer made his mind drift off into a million different scenarios. What if she wanted to go back to AJ? What if she didn't want to be his friend anymore? What if she knew that he was in love with her and was completely disgusted with him and wanted nothing else to do with him? All these thoughts were eating at him and they would stop coming not until she finally spoke up.  
  
Courtney finally answered him after about five seconds, but to Jason it seemed like a lifetime with his head about to blow. "I can't sit in this car. With all this silence. We both have a lot on our minds right now but today is a day to forget all of that. So please, I'm begging you to tell me that this car has a radio."  
  
Jason couldn't help but laugh a little. Here he was so worry over absolutely nothing. And boy was he ever glad that it was nothing but the risk still scared him. He didn't know what he would do if something had happened that caused him to lose Courtney or her friendship, unless that friendship was to lead them to something more. "This is a navigator. We have that on star stuff with Batman in the commercials. I'm pretty sure that they could fit a radio in it to. Scout's honor,"  
  
She smiled at him, "You were a boy scout." of all the people to be boy scouts she never pictured Jason to be one. When she pictured a boy scout she picture guys who wee smart and didn't really have a lot of friends and than their moms encouraged them to join to make friends and become a little more manly.  
  
"Not that I know of. But if you want to get technical I'm not really that old. I mean Jason Quartermaine might have been a boy scout but from what I remember being told him he was everything that I'm not so he could have been."  
  
"No that you remember any of the boy scouts skills, because don't take this the wrong way but you don't really show boy scouts qualities like woodman ship," she giggled. Courtney than leaned forward to turn on the radio. "Do you have a station you like to listen to?"   
  
"No. you can pick. I really don't listen to that much music expect for when I go to bed and shower. You know it puts me t asleep and I'm not quite sure why I like to listen in the shower. So don't ask.  
  
Courtney put her hands up. "Hey I'm not guilty. I wasn't going to ask because to be honest I do the same thing. It just relaxes me. And I guess I get tense in the shower. I don't know. Now I have got to find a station that plays music and not commercials. That the hard part. And one of the worst thing about a radio." She leaned forward and fiddled with the tuning button until she reached a station that not only came in but wasn't playing commercials. She than sat back in her seat and started to look out the window. Jason glanced over at her and noticed her looking out the window. Even gazing at absolutely nothing her eyes still had that sparkle and Jason wonder what she was thinking about. Courtney sat and looked out the window in silence until a new song came on the radio.   
  
"Oh, I love this song," Courtney smiled as she leaned forward and turned up the volume. Courtney couldn't help but sing along.   
  
"He was standing like a statue in the light And he looked just like perfection in my eyes When he spoke I staggered from the glow Once I touched I never could let go (Oh) oh (oh) this is what I've waited for.  
  
Oh oh oh, everything I wanted Oh oh oh, everything I wanted For a while.  
  
So we whispered every secret we could tell And we painted lovely pictures of ourselves Though we hid the parts we did not want to know As the strength of our illusions took control (Oh) oh (oh) this is what I've waited for.  
  
Oh oh oh, everything I wanted Oh oh oh, everything I wanted Oh oh oh, everything I wanted.  
  
I never know if my heart tells lies Caught in a feeling I just can't fight First I go up then I come back down 'Til we come back around.  
  
(Oh) oh (oh) this is what I've waited for.  
  
Oh oh oh, everything I wanted Oh oh oh, everything I wanted Oh oh oh, everything I wanted.  
  
Everything I want (oh oh oh) Everything I need (everything I wanted) I don't know (oh oh oh) Everything I want (everything I wanted) Baby come on time will tell (oh oh oh) Everything I need (everything I wanted).  
  
Oh yeah (oh oh oh) Oh oh - everything that I wanted Oh oh (oh oh oh) Oh oh - everything I want I don't hide (oh oh oh) Oh oh - everything I wanted"  
  
As Courtney sang Jason just watched and noticed her. He couldn't help but noticed no one ever sang so off key as she did and it made him laugh. And after the song was done Courtney noticed him laughing, "What? Come on Jason what so funny? And don't you even say it's the Bangles. I'll have you know that they are a great band and my mom and I happen to love them," she smiled.  
  
"It's not the Bangles. It's you. I love how off key you sing. It's absolutely beautiful. I will give you that," he smirked over towards her. He knew he could get used to her off key singing but he wouldn't tell her that.   
  
"Well maybe it was a little off key. But we don't need to go into that," she smiled. "but that is a good song. My mom loves the Bangles. So when I was little and would be home and we'd clean the house it was always to the Bangles. And it was always a lot of fun but I was only like 10 but… you know whenever I could spend time with my mom back than it was always worth it. I wanted to be my mom. She was the greatest person to me and than I grew up and I used to wish that I was switched in the hospital and they gave me to the wrong mom. But that wasn't the case I wasn't as lucky as Natalie was." Courtney could see Jason look at her funny. "I know what your thinking but my friend Natalie who I grew up with was raised by Roxie Balsom who turns out not to be her biological mother. Her real mom is Viki Davidson really loves Natalie and wants what's best for her and everything she would want your mom to be. And I'm still stuck with Janine but that fine because to be honest I do love my mom no matter what she has done and how bad she is she loves me in her own way. And I hope that one day she realizes that just having her there for me no matter what is all I need."  
  
Jason listened contently to everything that Courtney had told him and for some reason he felt that she doesn't like to talk about her mom or her childhood much. But for some reason she found it safe to talk to him about it. He loved the fact that she knew that she could come to him. "You know Courtney your mom will realize that one day. I would promise but I don't know your mom but I have a feeling she will. Even though it may not happen someday soon it will happen."  
  
Courtney believed Jason. She knew that he was right and she was glad that he was listening she needed that. She needed someone to listen to her. "I'm glad that you listened. It means a lot to me. Not many people actually listen to me. Um you know that song that was just on?" He nodded. "I 've actually always wonder what it was like to feel that way. I know I married AJ but I don't think that I've loved him. You I was never really in love with him. I hope that I find that person who loves me more than anything and I feel the same way back." And than before she knew it they were there right in front the building on Anderson. Jason got out of the car and walked around toward her door and opened it. He took her hand to help her out and Courtney couldn't help but think what a gentlemen he was being. There was no guy like Jason well at least no guy she ever met or dated. "Are you ready boyfriend? Let's get the show on the road and find me an apartment," she smiled as they walked into the building holding hands. They both loved how well there hands fit.  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
Jason and Courtney had looked at several apartment in the past couples and were amazed at how many people had told them that they were such a cute couple. They both loved all the compliments, but either would admit to it especially not Jason. He wasn't about to let people know that Sonny Corthinos' big bad hitman loved getting compliments about his fake relationship with Courtney.   
  
They were now in the car and pulling into the parking lot of there last apartment today. "Jason, I don't know why you dragged me here. This place is a loft. I won't be able to afford it. And it's really late I'm sure that I've taken up enough of your time today," she told him but he didn't care. He knew that she would love this place.  
  
"Well we're already here so what's the harm and looking. And if you want we don't have to pretend if that's why you don't want to go in there."  
  
"No," she said quickly. "I mean it not you it's my feet. They're tried Mr. We can take the stairs. I don't care if those people in the elevator just got back from their honeymoon. I'm sure they were tired of making out with each anyway. I mean just because they had their hands all over each other before the door even opened that still doesn't mean we could take the elevator. That apartment was o nteh top floor."  
  
"Oh, poor baby. But this time we can take the elevator and I'll carry you to it if it makes you feel better," Jason smiled. "and it's not like I didn't offer to carry you up the steps nor down when we left. So just relax and we'll be done in no time." Jason than opened his door and walked over to Courtney's side of the car. She put her hand in his again like she had every time they got to a new building and she still got that feeling in her hands like they were meant to be holding on to one and other. They soon got to the loft and we greeted by the landlady Miss Willis. And Courtney just looked around and was in love. She loved it, that was it. This loft had to be hers. Jason noticed the sparkle that was in her eye as she looked around. He knew that she had to have this place. "Jason it's beautiful. Look at it. This is it this is where I want to live."   
  
Jason looked at her, "I'm going to go and talk to the landlady you just keep looking around, ok?" She just nodded. And Jason walked over to the landlady who was just inside the door watching as they looked around. "Hello, I'm Jason Morg…" he began as he put out his hand.  
  
"I know who you are?" she said with a Jamaican accent. "And I don't know if I want to give you and your married girlfriend this apartment. It's not right? You both breaking the law. Her it's adultery and you are a criminal. I'm not sure I want you in my building. It's just not right if I were to help you two continue this," she told him. And she was serious. Jason just looked at her. He didn't know how she knew that Courtney was married.   
  
"Look I'll pay. I'll pay you double the amount that this place is worth. Now look Courtney is not committing adultery and what I do is none of your business," he told her. After Courtney looked around she went over toward the woman and Jason. She put her arm around Jason's waist and introduced herself to Miss Willis. She could feel the tension between them and felt as though she needed to explain herself like she did something wrong.   
  
"Well, this would be a nice change of scenery," Courtney began. Miss Willis couldn't help have a soft spot for Courtney. She thought that she was committing adultery but for some reason she was hoping that maybe she could help her so she was going to take Jason up on his offer and let them move into the loft. Courtney than once again began to look at the and Jason brought his attention back to him and Miss Willis.  
  
"So are you going to let her take the place or not?" he asked as he looked into the landlady's eyes. She nodded and told him, "She can move in. it will take about two weeks but than the place is hers it comes fully furnished. And she owns 300 monthly including electricity, heating and cooling." she than walked out and left leaving just the Jason and Courtney inside the loft.  
  
"So how do you like your new home? Well it's your in two weeks. But it is yours."  
  
Courtney looked at him as if he was nuts. She couldn't believe what he had just said. He didn't say that this loft was hers. "What…what did you just say? I hope you didn't just say that this was mine because there no way I can afford this. I mean look at it. It's beautiful and everything that I would want. It's not to big but at the same time not to small but it way out of my league."  
  
"Well it is yours in 2 weeks. And it's paid for," he told thinking he did something really noble that she would appreciate. But than he seen her get a little angry. "Jason what do you mean it's paid for. I didn't pay for anything. You know you can't control my life or pay for things for me. I'm a grown woman who doesn't need you to take her. I can do it myself how many times do I have to tell you that. Give me a break and just don't become Sonny and start controlling my life, I'm not a video game. Ok?"  
  
Jason looked at her and he knew she was right. And that was the last thing he wanted. He didn't want her mad or upset with him. "I know that I shouldn't of done that but I can't help it. I saw how much you loved the place and I wanted you to have it. And I see that I was being controlling so please don't be mad. And look don't worry about paying me the money for this place. So just stay here for now and when the 3 months are over you can leave or you can stay it will be up to you ok?"  
  
Courtney looked at him and knew that she couldn't stay mad at him. "Ok, I'll stay the three months but I'm going to find a way to pay you back somehow. And know that I will pay you back even if it when you're like 100 years old but I'm going to pay you back. Ok well we better get going so how about I treat you to dinner at Kelly's or something?"  
  
"That would be great. Let's get going," Jason told her as he put his hand out for her to take it and she did. They walked for the elevator and than down to the car. 


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Here the latest chapter. I hope you all enjoy. And yes I do listen to the Bangles. ~Morgan~   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, ABC, or Disney  
  
Chapter 25  
  
"Hey Carly, it's Penny. I've got some news about you know what and it's important so if you could give me a call as soon as you get this that would be great," Penny said into the phone leaving a message to Carly. Before she knew there she was.   
  
"Hey, Pen. Is my mom here?" Carly asked as she walked into Kelly's and over toward the counter.   
  
"No, but did you get my message? I just left it for you," she responded. And Carly grabbed a seat at the counter.  
  
"No I forgot my cell phone it's still on the charger. So tell me what up? And I have a feeling that it's good news."  
  
"Well that all depends. I just got back form my break and I was with Max. so were talking and he tells me that Jason had him go over to Courtney's apartment and get her some clothes, and stuff. For a couples of days worth of clothes too. But that's not all Marco walked into Jason penthouse this morning to ask him something and he found Courtney and Jason on the couch." Carly looked at her with a huge grin across her face. And she knew that grin was one that proved Carly was right. So she continued. "Now they were both asleep but they were wrapped in one and other's arms. And Marco just walked out he because he felt sort of like he was intruding. But he didn't mention it to anyone except Max. so I told him about your plan and of course he laughed but said if he noticed something between Jason and Courtney he'd tell me. But only if it had to do with Jason and Courtney possibly being involved and that's it."  
  
Carly let out a little grin. "I knew it. I knew it. He should have just told me the truth and none of this would have happened. Well I should get going, but if you see my mom can you ask her to call me. And thanks I'm going to see if I can get anything else from the rest of the guards." Carly grabbed her purse and headed off back to the penthouse. She was going to know how this relationship started and planned on never letting Jason live this one down.   
  
***********  
  
"Table for two," Jason told the hostess. She than grabbed two menus and walked them to their table. "Here you are. Your waitress will be here in just a moment." with that the hostess walked away and back toward the front of the restaurant.  
  
"Wow I feel underdressed for Friendly's. it's been a long time since I've gone to a Friendly's," Courtney smiled. She wasn't used to having to wait to be seated. "I feel weird. That probably sounds dumb but I'm not used to being the customer. I usually do the waiting on the customers. And AJ and I never really went out." After that Courtney stopped talking and picked up her menu. She wasn't going to talk about her sham of a marriage. As there was silence Jason thought about what she had said. He couldn't believe that AJ never took her out. Jason knew that he would want to show her off and let everyone know how lucky he was. As the silence started to go awkward a teenager with long brown hair that was place in a pony tail and her Friendly's uniform came up "Hello my name is Anna and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink and maybe an appetizer?" they both looked up from the menus as Anna started to speak.   
  
"Hi! I'll have a Cherry Coke," Courtney told her and than they both looked over a Jason.   
  
"I'll have the same," Jason told the waitress. He gave Courtney a look to see if he could indicate whether or not she wanted an appetizer. As he looked up he seen her head duck as though she was looking at him but didn't want him to know. He smiled. The waitress noticed this and she wonder if they were going out.  
  
"Um…I know that this isn't my business," she began. Jason hated any sentence that began with none of my business because it usually ended with but are you that hit man for the mob boss. "but you two seem really in love and I was wondering how long you've been going out." Courtney looked up at the your young girl who couldn't have been any older than 15, maybe 16. She couldn't believe that she thought her and Jason were in love and dating because all she saw this as was a one -way crush. There was no way that Jason saw her as anything more than a friend. Jason wouldn't say it but he liked that the girl thought they were something special. "I mean I see a lot of couples come in here. And even some couple who have been together for 50 years but none of them seem like you two. I mean you can feel the love. Well look I'm sorry to intrude and I'll be back with your drinks and to take your order." she than walk away a little embarrassed that she was being so nosy.  
  
"Can you believe that she thinks we're dating? I wonder what gave her that idea. She seems nice though. So do you know what your going to get?" Courtney asked trying to break the silence.   
  
Jason just smiled at her. He knew that she could never like him. She just said it herself how she was so surprised that the waitress thought they were going. "Yeah! I'm going to get one of those burgers. How about you?"  
  
"I'm getting the Chicken Wrap. Um.. But what I was thinking was that tonight I'm going to tell Sonny. He needs to know. And I already have an apartment. Plus I want to get this divorce rolling. I can't wait to get rid of AJ," she told him. Jason couldn't tell you how happy he was to hear that she wanted AJ out of her life as quick as possible. "I know I should be more upset but I don't want to be married to someone who never trust me and that I really don't love. But at the same time I don't want to get into a relationship. I'm afraid in a way what if I get hurt.   
  
Jason couldn't believe his ears. He didn't we want her to be afraid to get involved with anyone because he wished every night that Courtney would become his and they would be together. But in a way he understood. AJ is not really a spokes person to keep females interested in the male species. "Look I know that these feelings you plastered up for AJ really have you questioning love but don't give up on it. And look I'm not saying you need to get involved with anyone just yet, but promise me you won't give up on love in the first place?"  
  
"Ok. I promise that I won't give up on love, but that doesn't mean I'm looking for it. I won't go out and seek love, but if it does come I'll see what happens," Courtney smiled. As she smiled Jason couldn't help but smile back. And than Anna, the waitress, came back with their drinks. She took their order and left to give it to the cook. Jason and Courtney continued to talk while they waited for their food. Courtney did most of the talking while Jason preferred to just listen. She told him about summers in Freehold with her grandma, and growing up in Atlantic City. Jason really enjoyed listening to her. He loved to learn about how she turned into such a great person. They finally decided that they should leave if they planned on telling Sonny tonight about her leaving AJ.   
  
***********  
  
Carly stepped out of the elevator and seen just the man she was looking for standing right outside her door. But before she could speak with him she wanted to make sure his husband wasn't home. Lord knows that he would ask her a million questions and he wouldn't take her not answering. As she entered her penthouse she called for Sonny. Hoping to get no answer. After she got no answer Carly walked back over to the penthouse door and peaked her head out. "Hey! Marco is Sonny or Michael home?"  
  
Marco turned to face her. For some reason he was a little nervous. He felt like something was going to happen and he didn't want to look at her. "I'm sorry Mrs. Corinthos but you're all by yourself. Sonny went to the warehouse and Michael is at the park with Leticia. Is there anything I can help you with?"   
  
She looked at Marco with a look on her face that told him if you only knew. "Well in fact you can. Please come in and go have a seat," Carly told him as she gestured toward the couch. Marco was a bit hesitant to enter the room. He had a feeling that whatever he said would cause a problem for someone. He just wasn't sure who.   
  
Marco finally walked into the room and headed toward the couch. Carly closed the door as a smile spread across her face. She was going to get some of the answers she needed to figure out how some much was happening right under her. Carly continued to walk over to the mini bar, "Macro would you like something to drink?"  
  
Marco could feel the sweat forming on his temples. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He has faced many thing far worse than Carly and he wasn't ever nervous than, but for some reason with Carly all he wanted to do was run like a little child. She continued to stare at him waiting for an answer. She knew that he was nervous. And she planned on using that to her advantage. "So? Do you or don't you?" Carly said trying to drag him from his thoughts. Still he did not answer she so she poured herself a glass of water and asked again. This time Macro realized that Carly was talking to him and left his thought for a moment.  
  
"No, no thank you Carly. Look I should really get back to work. I don't want to lose my job or have anything happen to you," Marco told her as he tried to get up only to be stopped by Carly.  
  
"Stop trying to get out of talking to me. Now you won't lose your job because if Sonny comes home I'll tell him I asked you into talk and wouldn't take no for an answer. And you can protect me best when your with me. So you're not leaving. Not yet. I have to talk to you about something," she told him as she got him to sit back down.   
  
Marco was now really nervous. He didn't know what she wanted to talk about, but figure it was probably bad because she had never ask to talk to him alone. He was started to get choked up, "So uh… what is it that you want to talk about?"  
  
Carly just smiled at him. She loved that he was nervous, even though she wasn't sure why he was. "So you have no ideal why I want to talk to you do ya?" Marco just nodded. He was a little afraid to answer. He had a feeling that maybe it was Jason for some reason. Because as he sat and thought about what Carly would want to talk to him about that was the only thing that made since. He knew that Carly didn't really care about the business she was more into Jason's personal life. "Well I wanted to talk to you about something that you saw this morning when you went to Jason's penthouse this morning. So why don't you tell me what you saw and how you perceived things?"   
  
Marco began to relax as soon as she started to say Jason. He let out a sigh of relief. Carly was just trying to bud into Jason's life. He had nothing to be nervous about unless Jason finds out that he told Carly everything he knows that has been going on over at his penthouse. "Well, do you mean this morning when I went into Mr. Morgan penthouse and seen him and Mrs. Quartermaine asleep on the couch." Carly simply nodded. She was going to get her answers if it was the last thing that she did. "They were ahhh…wrapped up in one and others arms. It look as though they were hugging and fell asleep. If it weren't for the fact that they had on clothes I would have thought that they had just had sex and fell asleep. But Courtney face also had tear stains. So I would guess she was crying and Jason he uhh… he was comforting her and they fell asleep."  
  
She sat and listened, but totally missed the part when he had said that they were clothed. And when Marco said that Courtney had tears stained cheeks she figured that the two had slept together and Jason was so good he brought her to tears. Carly was now giddy assuming that Jason and Courtney were in a relationship and she had proof. Marco had basically just told her or so she thought.  
  
"Well Max actually knows more about Jason's personal life right now than I do because Jason has asked him to do a few things. So uh you need to talk to him but there's something else that seems a little weird now that I'm looking back at it Jason he uh…he"  
  
Than the door opened and in walked the last person that Carly wanted to enter.   
  



	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't owe ABC, Disney nor GH   
  
Chapter 26  
  
Carly sat there and started to listen to Marco a little more intently. She had a feeling that everything was about to change and so many of her questions would be answered after he said his peace. Than just as he was about to spill the coffee the door opened. And Carly got pissed. Why? Her head was screaming. Why? Why does he have to come now? He couldn't wait 10 minutes that's all she needed and he ruined it.   
  
"Hey Carly," he noticed that Carly was now becoming angry and he didn't know why. "what's going on."  
  
"Nothing Jason Morgan. Nothing. That what's going on nothing," Carly hissed as she got up off the couch and started to walk towards him. "Well thanks for the chat Marco. It was nice having someone to talk to. You were a great listener." Marco took that as his queue to leave and report back to his post. He was relieved that Carly hadn't mention to Jason that they were discussing him. As he got over toward the door Marco noticed that Courtney was walking in too. Carly happened to noticed also and she figured that maybe they were both here to tell her about the relationship that she believes whole heartedly is happening and she began to smile. Jason noticed this change in her attitude and wondered what she was thinking and knew it couldn't be good.  
  
"Hey Carly! Is Sonny home? I need to talk to him. It's important," Courtney told her as she walked into the room and closer toward Carly. Carly could tell that she was really nervous but wasn't quite sure why. She knew Sonny and she believed that he would be happy for them and Jason was such an improvement over AJ.  
  
"So you two have to talk to Sonny together. I take it, it's important and serious. I will be allowed in the room as well. I have a feeling as to what you're going to tell him anyway. And I would love to bask in my glory," she smiled. Jason and Courtney just look at her like she was nuts. She couldn't know that Courtney had left AJ and was planning on filing for divorce. Could she?   
  
"What are you talking about Carly? Me and Courtney were…" Jason began but before he could finish Sonny walked into the penthouse. And he was surprised at what he saw. Sonny wasn't sure why his family was standing in his living and he felt as if he was intruding.  
  
"Well hello everyone," Sonny said. "What are we all doing here. It's not everyday that I come home and my family is here."  
  
Courtney was now even more nervous than before. She didn't want to tell Sonny that he was right all along about how her relationship with AJ would never last. She was also afraid of how he would react when she told him. Her mind kept telling her to breathe all she needed to do was breathe. Than Jason looked over and seen how nervous she was. He shot her a looked that told her everything was going to be ok and Courtney and she knew it would. And that's when all of her confidence came back to her. She than walked up to Sonny who was right by the desk and began to speak, "Sonny I uh… I have something that I need to tell you. And I think that maybe you should sit down."  
  
Sonny looked at her and thought that something was probably wrong if she was asking him to sit down. Sonny than began to rub his temples afraid and frustrated as what could happen. He starting to not want to know what was to come. "Courtney why do I need to go to the couch? Can't I just stay here. I mean what's the difference."  
  
Carly just sat on the couch taking it all in with a smile spreading across her face. She knew that if her sister-in-law was asking Sonny to sit down that she was about to tell them the good news. So since she was eager to hear the news she holler at Sonny, "Would you just sit down already. God Sonny I don't understand you sometimes. If you would just come sit next to me on the couch than Jason and Courtney can tell us what's going on. And I would like to hear it so how about you just come and sit next to me. Ok?" Sonny finally went over toward the couch and sat next to his wife. He noticed the smile on her face and wondered if she already knew. And that's when he realized that she said Jason and Courtney needed to tell them something and he didn't like the sound of that.   
  
"Wait just a god-damn minute. Carly you said Jason and Courtney have something to tell us. What the hell would they have to tell us. They barely know one and other," Sonny started to yell. He had a feeling that if it was something he didn't want to hear.  
  
"Sonny! Jason and I don't have something we need to tell you. I have something that I need to tell you. Jason is just here for support," Courtney retorted. She didn't know what Sonny would think could be happening between her and Jason that had made him so mad. It just didn't make sense to her. Sonny finally calmed down and took a deep breathe. He didn't need to be jumping to conclusions. That wouldn't do anyone any good. Besides he asked Jason to befriend her. Courtney than continued, "I don't know how to tell you this but uh.. God it shouldn't be this hard. It's about AJ and I." that's when Sonny started to get mad. He sworn if AJ had done anything to her that would be the end of him. Carly smile left her face. She realized that Jason and Courtney weren't going to say anything about the 'relationship' that they were having.   
  
Jason noticed that Courtney was starting to freeze up. He could see the fear that was showing on her face. So he walked closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Just the simplest touch eased her and Courtney knew she could do this. She didn't have to be afraid. Sonny and Carly both noticed the that Jason had put his hand on her shoulder. And they had totally opposite reactions. Carly face brighten up and a smile came across her face. The way she smiled at that simple touch it gave you the thought that 'someone just had an orgasm'. which was quite funny considering Carly wasn't actually experiencing the touch and it wasn't even as though it was meant in any sexual way. Where as Sonny expression to the touch was hell to Carly heaven. As soon as he noticed Jason place a hand on his sister he went ballistic. No this shouldn't happen they're not here to say she and AJ are over and now Courtney has decided to go with Jason. Sonny wasn't going to let that happen. His sister had a life ahead of her she was going to marry a doctor who had his own practice and didn't work at the hospital. He was going to be an outstanding citizen, respect her, love and treat her like she was the only woman in the world and give her so much love. They would have a family and she wouldn't have to worry about him going to prison or not coming home. He wasn't going to allow it. Courtney and Jason both noticed that they were both jumping to conclusion so she finally spoke up.   
  
"I can do this Jason. Look I'm afraid of what to tell you because I'm not quite sure how you'll react. Well the truth is I'm afraid that you'll say I told you so. But I left AJ. We're over." As she spoke those words a sign of relief came over both Sonny and Carly. Carly took it as a sign and Sonny was just glad that AJ would no longer be in their lives. At the same time he was afraid of what else she would say. "I realized that AJ and I aren't going to work out. I don't love him and I can't say that I ever loved him. I loved the way I thought he was, but in reality he was just like a character on TV. He had that character and who he was. And I know that you all want to say I told you so, so go ahead."  
  
Sonny and Carly just sat there. They didn't want to say I told you so. They were just glad that she wised up before AJ had a chance to hurt her. But little did they know that that wasn't true. There was a moment of silence before Sonny finally said something, "So when do you move in? because I don't want to staying at your apartment because AJ can stop by anytime and you don't need him to bug you about leaving. So will send Max or someone to go and get your stuff. And wait until Michael hears that your moving in." Courtney looked at her brother with a what are the hell are you thinking look. She didn't want to move in with Sonny and Carly. As much as she loved them she knows them as well. Carly would always pry into her business and Sonny would make sure she had no life. She couldn't move in with them it would be like a teenager living with her overprotective parents. Carly noticed Courtney look and knew she didn't want to move in with them and she also knew that Courtney had been staying over at Jason. She didn't want to ruin a good thing.   
  
"Sonny you know as much as I'm sure that Courtney loves you I don't think she's ready to move in with a family. Come on you can't go from living with a husband to moving in with three other people. One who happens to be your over protective brother. So why don't we think of something else?" Carly suggested. She than looked up and smile over at Jason.   
  
"Look Courtney you can continue to stay with me if you want. Until you're ready to move into your new apartment. I don't mind. You weren't that bad of a roommate. I mean considering you slept most of the time. So what do say?" Jason asked. He hoped that she would continue to stay with him, but he didn't want to seem desperate about it so he tried to play it off. As Jason suggest that Courtney continue to stay with him Sonny realized that her and AJ have been separated for awhile and he wanted to know why Jason knew and didn't say anything to him.  
  
  
  
Sonny tried to hold his temper but he couldn't. "What do you mean she been staying with you? How long have you and my sister been roommates, huh?" Sonny was angry and Courtney didn't understand why. She was baffled that he sounded so angry that she had stayed with Jason it wasn't like they slept together.   
  
"Sonny what the hell is your problem?! Last night after I left AJ I didn't know where to go so I went over to Jason's because he's my FRIEND. And I needed someone and I wasn't ready to tell you. I was ashamed to come here. So I went to Jason's and today he helped me search for an apartment and that's what we did. So don't you get all pissed at Jason or at me. Do you understand? And I'm going to stay at Jason until I can move into my apartment. And if you have a problem than deal with it. I don't care what you do just deal with it," she retorted.  
  
Sonny realized that she was right. He was just jumping to conclusions. And he had to relax. He needed to remember that he had asked Jason to be friends with Courtney to begin with. There was no need for worry. "Ok. I guess I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I'm sorry. I guess that I was mad that you could go to Jason and you couldn't come to me your own brother. Just know that I'm here for you no matter what," he said. He than walked closer to Courtney and hugged.   
  
"I know. I just I wanted it to work and you and Carly kept telling me he was no good and I didn't want to prove you guys right. So don't be mad at Jason," Courtney mumbled to him. Her head on his shoulders. Carly was teary eyed such a beautiful family moment. "Sonny I hate to ruin this but I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. Looking at places all day isn't that fun." She than pulled away from the hugged and said bye to everyone and walked towards the door to go across the hall.  
  
"I'll go with you. I'm tired too. You dragged us to see a lot of apartments. And I'd be happy to never go apartment hunting for the rest of my life," Jason smiled and he headed toward her. As he got to the door and turned and waved bye to Sonny and Carly who were sitting on the couch.  
  
They sat there on the couch in silence for a few minutes, until a soft voice spoke, "Sonny you have to let her live her life. I know that Courtney's your sister but at the same time she's her own person. She can take care of herself. And if she and Jason were to become more than friends I think you need to accept that. Everyone needs love including your sister and Jason. And I happen to think that it would be great if they found it with each other."  
  
Sonny rubbed his hand over his eyes, "No Carly. It wouldn't be good if they found love in one and other because all that would happen is heartache. One of them would bury the other and that can't happen. I won't allow my sister to get kill or have her heartbreak when one Jason doesn't come home because he was killed or sent to jail. It's not going to happen. Not as long as I'm alive." 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't owe GH, ABC nor Disney.   
  
Chapter 27  
  
"You're a bastard you know that. Don't bother coming upstairs tonight unless your sleeping in the guest room because I refuse to sleep next to you tonight. You can have everything and your sister and Jason they what they have nothing . You and I know full well that you don't chose who you love you just do. I think you should let them choose how they want to live." With that Carly stormed up the stairs. Leaving Sonny in complete confusion on the couch.   
  
"Carly you act like they're together already. You heard them say that they are just friends. Why are you going to do this?" Sonny holler up the steps. He knew that Jason and Courtney would never get together. He would make sure if it. Plus Jason probably only saw her as like sister because he and Sonny were like brothers. "Carly!! Don't make a big deal out of my not wanting them together. It's best that way and you and I both that. So I'm not going to worry about that."  
  
"You're still not coming into this room! So don't even try. And stop talking to come I don't want to hear it!" Carly yelled back down. These were times when Carly was glad that Michael was a deep sleeper. She walk over toward her dresser and started to remove her jewelry. As she looked in the mirror she stopped taking off her jewelry and got lost in thought. She couldn't believe Sonny. Why would he do that to them if Jason and Courtney wanted to be together shouldn't it be his choice. Of that was rather hypocritical of her to say that he can choose now when she would tell him who he should go out and who he shouldn't but she sees something in Courtney that wasn't there the others. Than it hit her what if they don't get together because of Sonny?  
  
***********  
  
As soon as Courtney made it inside the penthouse across the hall she plopped down on the couch. God it felt good to have Sonny and Carly know that her and AJ were over. "I feel good right now. For the first time that I've been in Port Charles I feel like everything going the way it should," Courtney smiled over at Jason. He than walked over to the couch next to her. As he sat down he could smile her perfume and just got lost for a moment.   
  
"Well I guess that's a good thing. And I'm glad that you were able to clear your chest. You needed to tell Sonny no matter how much you thought it would prove that he and Carly were right. But at least you figured out for yourself that you didn't need him. And that what's important. You can't let what everyone else say make your decisions for you."  
  
"I know. And I do have to take responsibility for the fact that I married him. Even if I thought it was love that I had. I can't be to sure if he didn't love me though. I don't know I want out but at the same time I can't help but feel bad. You know we were married and he said he loved me and I said it too but I didn't mean it. You know it must hurt to know that you loved your wife but she didn't love you."  
  
"Well Courtney you thought you loved him. He gave you this image that he was someone that he wasn't. he made himself out to the family screw up and he destined to be that. He won't let himself change. So don't feel bad that you made him think that you loved him because you thought that you did and when you realized that you didn't you did the right thing," Jason comforted her. He didn't want her to waste her time worrying about hurting AJ because he hurt her far worst by getting in that car drunk and plowing into a building. Jason than put his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. Courtney didn't know why but she felt so safe in his arms.   
  
"Look I should get to bed I have to work tomorrow. Thanks for the shoulder and the ear. It really means a lot to me. I don't really have many friends here. You're the only one besides Carly and Penny," Courtney told. She than got up and kissed Jason on the cheek and headed upstairs toward her room. She just wanted to sleep right now and not think of anything.   
  
Meanwhile Jason sat downstairs still on the couch with his had on his cheek. She had kiss him. So what if it was only on the cheek her lips touched him. So what if it wasn't the first time, it was the first time she purposely did it though. The first time that she had planned ot kiss. "Stop it Jason you're not a child. And even though she's getting a divorce you need patience. You have to control yourself and you feelings for her. You don't want to ruin the friendship that you and her have. It's all going to work out like it supposed to in the end," Jason said to himself.   
  
***********  
  
Sonny sat on the couch his mind was full of nothing but confusion. No matter how much he loved Carly sometimes she just didn't make any sense. And that included him sleeping on the couch tonight because he doesn't want his sister to go out with his best friend because it would only lead to problems. What he didn't understand was why Carly had brought it up and got so adamant about the two being together. Sonny sat on the couch going over things for about an hour until he finally got up and stormed up the steps. He opened the door and called her name, "Carly, sweetie I need to talk to you. It's important."  
  
She sat up on the bed unable to sleep as well. "I can't talk to you Sonny. Not right now. It's just I don't understand how you can let you sister and best friend miss out on that chance of happiness. So I need time to get over it. So don't talk to me because I won't talk back. No matter how important!"  
  
"Well your talking to me right now?" he smirked as he walked over toward their bed. "I want to talk to you about Jason and Courtney. Like you, I don't understand. But what I don't get is why it made you so upset?" Sonny just looked at her and went over and sat on the bed looking right at Carly. He was looking so intently hoping to get answer because he knew Carly wasn't going to tell him.  
  
"Look Sonny, Jason he's my best friend in the whole world. He's done everything I've ever asked of him no matter what personal sacrifices he's had to make in the progress. He told me that I needed to give you a chance. And I did and I'm happy and I love you. I guess I sort of owe Jason for giving me you. You know? Because if hadn't given me that push I don't know what would have come of us. And I want him to be happy and have everything that I took away from him. Like a family. I took Michael from him Sonny. I know he says that Michael's where he's supposed to be, but he thought of Michael as a son and if I didn't ask him to be a father to him that whole mess with Robin telling AJ probably would have been avoided. And in a way he gave me Michael. So I want Jason to find love and happiness and everything he gave me."  
  
"No, you want him to find love and happiness with my little sister. Look Jason is seven years older than my sister. That's a big difference."  
  
"No it isn't. she was married to AJ . And there's a nine, ten year difference there. So just get over it. Love know no numbers. And what the big deal you're 5 years older than me. And those newlyweds on TV they have 7 years. So what is your problem with my two best friends going out?" Carly told him. She wasn't about to let her husband ruin something that she wanted to happen. Before Sonny could answer Carly cut him off, "You what don't answer that. I know what your problem is. It's you. You're their problem. It's because Jason works for you. That's what it is. And don't try to deny it. We've been together for how many years now 3. Well I've seen you at your best and worst and everything in between during those years. And your business destroys you. Don't get me wrong you wouldn't change what you do but you don't want those you love to have any involvement in it. But they will be as long as they're in your life. So you need to get over it and let those you love make up there own mind."  
  
Sonny sat and listened to his wife. No matter what she said though he couldn't willing let his sister go into heartbreak. "Look Carly let's not get into that ok. Why don't you just tell me why you want Jason and Courtney to get together? Unless they already are?" Sonny asked her. He was starting to get angry. Jason wouldn't do something like that. He would tell him or ask permission. Jason wouldn't keep a secret from him. They were like brothers. They were FAMILY. And family doesn't betray. And Sonny had told him repeatedly that he doesn't want Courtney to be apart of this life.   
  
Carly seen how angry Sonny was getting. She knew she needed to do damage control. She didn't have any physical evidence to support her theory. She just had little bits of information which was all speculation anyway and she had Max going to pick up clothes but that just could have been so Courtney didn't have to run into AJ. "Sonny you need to calm down. Look Jason told me that him and Courtney are friends. And that's it. Just FRIENDS. And I guess that's a good thing too. Because both of them need a friend. They have something in common like caring about you and being hurt by AJ. No matter what both of them says AJ did hurt them. So you need to relax. I guess the real reason I made such a big deal is because I want both of them to be happy and I think it would be fitting if they found that happiness in each other. You know how I am about Jason's girlfriends and I already love Courtney so what's the harm in wanting them to be together. I won't bring it up with either of them because they need figure things out on their own but Sonny you need to think that it could be a possibility. You know what they say friends make the best lovers. You're mind my friend and one of the best lovers I've ever had," Carly smiled and kissed her husband. She prayed that she calmed Sonny but at the same time it made her want to find out the truth even more. Her investigation was far from over.   
  
Today's findings and Sonny made to want to know everything. But before she was to continue with her investigative work she wanted to make love to her husband.   
  
***********  
  
Jason finally decided ot go to bed. As he walked up the steps he thought about going to check on Courtney, but decided against it. He figured she ws just to tired about everything that went on today. And continued on toward his room. Finally making it there he walked inot his room. Jason sat down on the edge of his bed untying his shoes. After his shoes were off he unbuttoned his pants and took them off. Tossing them in the hamper.   
  
As he was pulling back the covers he began to yawn. Jason was ready to hope into the bed ready for a good nights rest. It didn't take him long ot fall asleep.   
  
*Dream*  
  
He walked into his boss's penthouse, "Sonny! Sonny are you here?" He called taking off his leather jacket.  
  
The clicking of heels was coming from the kitchen and getting louder by the second. "Hey, Jason. Sonny's not here.," a blonde told him.  
  
"Do you know where he went? I could have swore that he wanted to talk with me." Jason replied shaking his. He looked up at her. She looked beautiful as always.   
  
She bit her bottom lip knowing that he was staring at her. "Sonny went shopping with Carly. Michael is Bobbie and Leticia is on vacation. I came here to drop off frozen pizza that Carly's not supposed to have. Sonny banned any kind of frozen pizza. And Carly asked if I would pick some up and sneak it in the freezer today."  
  
He let out a giggle and ran his hand over his forehead. And out of no where his feet just started moving closer and closer toward her. He was now so close that he could smell her shampoo. It smelled of coconut and was driving him crazy. He wanted to run his hand through her hair. And almost as soon as the thought came into his mind his hand was running through her hair. It was a soft as a stuff animal is stuffed.  
  
She let out a sign. "I love it when you put your hands on me." she bit her bottom lip again and cloaed her eyes. She hoped that she didn't really just say that. "I can't believe I just said. I'm a little embarrassed." Jason just smiled at her remark. He was glad that she didn't mind.  
  
His hand than slowly left went to her chin and he lifted it so her eyes were on him. "I like that you don't mind that I ran my hands through your hair. You have very nice hair. And I always wanted to know if it felt as soft as he looks," he rambled.   
  
Her eyes were a shining blue as her lips spread into a smile. She loved it when he rambled. His hand moved ot a now cupping position of her cheek. Courteny mood just lighted a little and she moved upward a bit. Their faces were becoming closer and closer as each second passed. He lips finally caressed hers. And his tongue connected with hers and danced a little dance. Her hand went through his dirty blonde hair. The passion was arising with each second. Jason's hand drifted down her back than up her blouse. The kiss never breaking.   
  
"We shouldn't do this here," he told her breaking the kiss for as brief second. And once he said his peace his lips were up and against hers once again.   
  
"You're right. We shouldn't," she responded pushing him up against the table. They somehow went in a circle and Courtney was now leaning up against the table. Jason started to move the chairs knocking them to the floor. Not caring two bits if the chairs broke. He picked her up and sat her on the table. Courteny wrapped her legs around his waist.   
  
The kiss broke for air as she started to unbutton his pants. He just looked deep into her eyes and saw everything that he ever wanted. Courtney leaned further back on the table and began to unbutton her top. Jason just watched as she unbuttoned her sweater, it just made little Jason all the more awake. And than it was gone like all the coherent thoughts inside Jason. At that moment staring at her with her long blonde hair, shining sapphire eyes, and tight black tank top he knew there was nothing in this world that could stop from having her. Sitting there while he looked at her made her feel weird and insecure for a second. He could sense it and took matters into his own hands.  
  
He move closer to her and began to kiss her. Courtney leaned back even further and he followed. They were now laying on Sonny's table. Jason hopped off the table and his face went down to the top of her boot. He bit the little zipper thing and brought it drop so she could take it off. Taking off her shoes he kissed her thigh a bit and than did the same to the other. Missing his touch she grabbed him and brought his lips back to her. Her hand roaming up his shirt and down the back of his pants. His lips going down her neck as she moaned in pleasure.   
  
Pushing him back a bit she took of his shirt only to have lips resume their torture. His hand were roaming up the back of her shirt and he unclipped her bra and began to take her tank top off with it at the same time with much success. His lips descended to where the shirt just left. Looking up the the ceiling Courteny was taking in the pleasure that he was delivering. Her legs once again around him as she tried ot push off his jeans with her feet. Feeling his jeans dripping down he knocked his shoes and then the pants fell with the boxers as well.  
  
Now out in all his glory Jason kissed her stomach until he got to the button of her skirt and with his mouth unbuttoned it. Her hands pushed it off and Jason's face dove right into her center. "Oh!! MY god!!" she shouted in pleasure, running her hands through his hair. He just smiled at her gettyness.   
  
Feeling his little man become a big boy as her foot found it way to it he knew that he needed ot br in her. If it didn't happen soon than they would have ot do a little cleaning. He pushed himself up and hovered over her leaning down ot kiss her. He broke the kiss to allow her to get situtated at he entered her slowly. Feeling a little pained at first by his rather large size, she soon became comfortable as Jason put hr at ease.  
  
They soon began to form a pace. They were bumping up and down, starting a rhythm. The large room was beginning to come all hot and sweat was misting both their bodies. And the hotter it got the faster their bodies would move with other. Hearts beating and moans screaming was all that could be heard in the penthouse. The orgasms were coming like clouds. Courtney was digging her nails into his back.  
  
Neither have ever felt as good as they did at that moment. Nothing could damper there mood. For once in Jason's life everything seem right. There was nothing wrong. No trouble, no fear, no one. Just two hearts pulsating to the same drum. When the session was over they stopped to catch there breath. "You are one good, really, really good lover. We'll have ot do this again," Courteny smiled, still trying to catch her breathe.  
  
"You ain't to bad yourself. And we could do thins again anytime you want," he answered.  
  
"Good," she said taking her arm and pullling him inot a passionate kiss. And there they were again. At it like rabbits.   
  
***********  
  
Courtney tossed and turned. She tried to get to sleep but her eyes just wouldn't shut. She kept reliving pretty much all the moments she shared with Jason that only consisted of her and Jason. But as they replayed in her mind she kept getting the feeling that there was someone else there. Like they were watching them and as much as she tried to shrug that feeling it kept coming back. Than all of a sudden she shot up in bed. She was breathing heavily and was trying to regain her composure. "Someone was watching us?" she sighed. She tried to think of who it could be. All she remembers is their eyes. They were a piercing brownish hazelish color and she knew she had seen them many times before. But where? Where had those eyes come from. She cursed herself hoping to remember. She needed to remember. Because she had a bad feeling about who was behind those eyes. Almost like they weren't done following her or Jason for that.   
  
a/n: I figured I'd give you guys a treat. And I should tell you that's my first ever love scene I guess you can. So I hope it wasn't to bad. And you guys so much for all the feedback. It really means a lot. And I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28   
  
Jason woke up early that morning and wasn't quite sure if he wanted to get out of bed. His dream still vivid on his mind. He also had a weird feeling about today and wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with it just yet! After lying in bed for a couple minutes he finally decided to roll out of bed. And I mean literally. Once he got up off the floor and stretched his muscular arms and went over to his dresser and pulled out a wife beater and put it on. Even though it wasn't much of a shirt it was one at that and he didn't want to make Courtney uncomfortable. Jason walked out of his bedroom and right before he got to the steps he decided to go straight. He figured he'd go and check on Courtney.  
  
The closer he got to her door the more nervous he became. He wasn't quite sure why he was so nervous. Ever since he told Courtney how he felt that time when she was asleep his nerves left him. When he told her it was like a weight was lifted and he didn't feel like he needed to worry about her finding out because in a way she already knew and he wasn't always making sure he didn't slip up. Jason telling himself that she sort of knew helped so who could argue even though   
  
Courtney had no clue. As he finally approaches the door he wasn't sure if he should knock or just enter. After finally giving up on the fight going on in his head he lifted his hand and knocked on the door. After knocking several times he finally decided to enter the room and see what was going on. "Courtney I tried to knock, but no one answer the door," he said softly as he opened the door. As he enters the room he was surprised by what he saw.  
  
***********  
  
The movement of her bed awaked Carly. At first she was unsure of what was causing her mattress bounce her up and down. As her mind began to drift from her dreams and her eyes began to flutter open she realized that it was none other than one of her favorite men. She decided to surprise him and when he jumps in the air she jumped up and started to tickle the boy. "Hey there Mister Man. What are you doing? Huh? No wait I know you came to give your mama kisses haven't you," Carly grumbled to the little boy and started to kiss all over his face causing the boy to laugh.  
  
"Mom, stop. I don't want to get cooties," the boy managed to get out between giggles. Carly pulled back and pretend to look hurt. Michael noticed the look on his mother's face and knew she was pretending and figured he'd play along. "You the boys at the playground mom they'll never let me live it down. You know I like the boys better than you." He tried his best to make her believe it but he just started to laugh and could no long contain himself. Carly couldn't help but noticed how mature her son was for such a young boy. She couldn't help but ask herself how she got so lucky.   
  
After finally leaving her train of thought she started to tickle her son again. "I'll show you who's more important. You'll see Mister Man. I didn't go through caring and loving you for nothing." Michael just falls back and was now on his back laughing.   
  
"Ok, mom. Mom I have an ideal. You can kiss me on my cheek. Ok my CHEEK but only right before I go to bed. And you can hug me. But I have to be leaving somewhere, if you going to hug me. Or you have to be leaving somewhere. And you can't tell the boys at the playground. Deal!" Michael told her in the way that Michael could.   
  
Carly sat and pretended to think about what Michael said. "You know what Mister I thought about it and I'm going to take your deal. But I'll only take it if I can still tell how much I love you and how you're my favorite Mister Man in all the world."  
  
Michael put his hand under his chin and had his pointer finger tapping the side of his cheek saying, "hmm…" and he looked like he was thinking really hard. "I'll take it your part of the deal. Ok mommy now can we go get some lunch. I was thinking Kelly's because daddy's not home and you're not allowed in the kitchen because daddy's says you'll try to cook and we'd no long have a house."  
  
"Well if you let mommy take a shower we'll go and get lunch and see if grandma's there ok?"  
  
"Yeah!! But I have to get changed too. See it's a good thing I take my bath at night," Michael smiled at his mother as he got off the bed and headed toward the door. Carly sat and watched her son leave her room she didn't attempt to move until she lost total sight of Michael.   
  
***********  
  
Jason was standing in the doorway of his spare room where Courtney was staying and was in complete and utter shock. He couldn't believe what he saw. "Courtney! Courtney are you in here. Underneath all your clothes that are on the floor?" he stated as he started to walk into the room. He kicked the clothes a little seeing if she could be under a pile. "And this isn't even all your clothes. God where do you wear half of these clothes anyway. All you really need is some shirts, jeans, and under garments." By that comment alone you were positive that he was a man. They never really understood the whole thing with clothes.   
  
Jason continued to look around the room until he came upon something that he didn't really want see to. "Oh my god, that's not what I think it is. Is it?" he asked himself. As he stood there looking at it he was starting to wonder if this would be consider invading her privacy. Because that was the last thing he wanted to do. Jason walked a little closer, "Ok, that is her bra and underwear. And she's obviously not here. So I'm going to leave because I feel as though I'm ahh…you know invading her privacy." as soon as he got out the door and closed he leaned his back up against the door and let out a breathe. After a quick breather he walked away from the door and headed downstairs to see if she was there.   
  
He finally made it downstairs and looked around for Courtney. "Courtney!! Courtney are you here?" he called. He waited for a moment and was only met with silence. Jason wonders where she could be but he didn't really think anything of it, so he went to go make some coffee. Than he walked back into the living and got a bad feeling. He went over to his desk where he was greeted by a letter that was addressed to him. As he noticed the letter Jason couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling.   
  
***********  
  
Carly and Michael were putting on there coats getting ready to head to Kelly's when the red-headed boy looked up at his mom, "Mommy, why isn't Jason married like you and daddy? Does no love him like you love daddy?"  
  
Carly was taken aback by her son's questions. And she wondered where it came from. "Michael sweetie what would make you say such a thing?"  
  
"The other day when Leticia took me to see Grandma Lila. I heard that old and grumpy man talking to someone and he said that Uncle Jason would never find love because no one would ever marry him and something about how they didn't need to worry because they would get their heir. And some about how Jason wasn't going to ruin this."  
  
AS Michael told Carly what he heard Carly was getting angrier. She was ready to ring Edward head. What gave him the right to spill such lies? She was going to show them all that Jason could love and he does and there was no way that she was going to let Michael become there heir. "Sweetie Uncle Jason isn't married because he hasn't found the right one yet. You know everyone has 1 special person that out they're for him or her. See daddy is that person for me and Jason he doesn't want to settle for anything less. And you shouldn't either. And when Jason finds the woman of his dreams they will get married and have beautiful babies like you were," she smiled at her son. But as she was telling Michael this she came upon a realization. That Edward wasn't talking about Michael being their heir.   
  
Carly grabbed Michael hand as they headed out the door toward the elevator. As they went down and to the car she couldn't get what Michael said out of her mind and she started to wonder if what Michael heard could have something to do with Courtney. "No" she told herself, "what would Edward want with Courtney. She and AJ are over and he never wanted the two of them together anyhow. So there's no way that any of this is possible. I just have Courtney and Jason on the brain so I'm just associating. Right?"  
  
***********  
  
Jason stood there over his desk. The letter just sitting they're waiting to be read. Only he was too afraid to pick it. Not something you see everyday Jason Morgan Hit Man afraid to read a letter written hopefully by the sister to his boss. After staring at the paper for a few minutes he finally decided to forget about the feeling that was grabbing at his gut and picked it up and began to read.  
  
Jason,  
  
I had to be a work before you woke up and I didn't want to wake you. But if you really want decent coffee than come to Kelly's. It'll be on the house for your great hospitality and for the loft. I better go before I'm late. And I hope you didn't sleep to late.  
  
Your roomie,  
  
Courtney   
  
As he finished the letter a sign of relief came over him. He than went up stairs to take a shower he didn't want to be a dirty boy when he went to Kelly's. He was going to take her up on her offer. He couldn't make as good as coffee as Courtney could. After he shower and dressed the same feeling was still punching at his gut. And he couldn't make it go away. And he knew it wasn't a good punch someone he loved was in trouble.  
  
***********  
  
Sonny went to the warehouse early that morning. He needed to get a. his mind was just reeling from the conversation that he and Carly had. Did she really think that Jason and Courtney were together or was it just hopeful?  
  
He asked Jason to befriend his sister. To make sure that AJ didn't harm her. For some reason though he wondered if maybe he's not seeing something. Could something be going on? And to top that right under his nose.   
  
"No!! Jason, he's my best friend, my brother. He's FAMILY!!! Family doesn't betray. And Jason of all the people in the world would not betray him."  
  
What he doesn't see is how could falling in love be a betrayal. You don't choose who you love. You just do. Love is not your choice. But the anger was there. He was mad at this alleged love. No one ever admitted any love. With the other of coherent thought or awake for that matter.  
  
***********  
  
Courtney had gone to work early that morning. She was a little afraid to be there because she didn't want to run into AJ. She knew if he came that he would want to confront her and that's just wasn't something she was ready to handle just yet. She still loved him but she wasn't in love with him. And didn't know what she would say to him. Especially after everything that happened that night.   
  
She decided to stop thinking about running into AJ and just try to go on. It was bound to happen one of these days. They both lived in Port Charles and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Courtney finally gave herself a breather and walked behind the counter to get the coffee when she heard the bell ring signaling that someone has arrived.  
  
"Hey Courtney!" the person said. They walked over toward where she was standing. And Courtney was nervous. She didn't know what she was going to do or say. She just knew that she had to be brave.  
  
"Hey, Penny! You working." Penny simply nodded. She was working again today. Even though she wasn't on the schedule.  
  
"Yeah. I'm the fill-in. Elizabeth called and asked me to cover for her. If I didn't have to pay for classes I wouldn't be covering for her. She's so ungrateful when I cover for her. Because if I were to ask her to cover for me it would be like 'No, Penny. I can't do that' you know?" Penny than walked behind the counter next to Courtney as she tied apron around her waist.   
  
Courtney looked at Penny and knew she knew that something was up. At first thought she wasn't sure how she was going to tell her everything that had happen to her the past couple days. "Look Penny. There's a something that I think you should know. It's about AJ and I," she began. Penny just stared at her hoping she didn't see the excitement. It wasn't giddiness about the fact that Courtney was telling her about her and AJ it was more since starting to help out Carly she's gotten to thinking and would love to see both Jason and Courtney happy. And happy with each other, but at the same time she wasn't even sure if she was buying the whole Jason and Courtney relationship.   
  
"Well I'm um not sure how to tell you this but look we're uh…" just than a costumer came me. "Hold on." Courtney than walked away to deal with the costumer. And when she made it back over towards Penny, Penny couldn't help but notice something. Something was off and she could feel it. Penny decided to ask Courtney about it, "Hey, Court where's your wedding ring?" Penny sort of hoped that the ring wouldn't be going back on anytime soon. She just didn't feel that AJ went into that marriage with the best of intentions. And the way Courtney would describe him didn't sound like AJ at all.  
  
Courtney grabbed her hand and started to play with her ring finger that once held her wedding band not to long ago. She let out a sign. Not sure how to tell to her. "Well um… we're ahhh…we're getting a…a…a divorce. Got it sounds so weird to say I'm getting a divorce. But I can't do that to AJ. He loves me and he should have someone who loves him."  
  
Penny had known that Courtney had moved out of the apartment, but thought they were just going through a separation. And that this whole thing with Carly was just in her mind. But now that Courtney was saying the word Divorce. And it made her wonder if Carly was right about the whole Jason and Courtney thing. "I'm so sorry. I know how you feel about divorce." Penny walked next to her and gave her a hug. She knew that Courtney was fighting back tears.  
  
"Yeah, he was really hurt when I told him I was leaving. I couldn't stay in this marriage without it being love. I had feelings for him but those feelings weren't love. And I couldn't stay without love."  
  
"How mad was he," Penny asked stepping out of the hug.  
  
Courtney sniffled and wipe away tears that had began to fall. "He was really, really mad. He probably got really drunk after I left."  
  
"Where did you go?" she asked already knowing the answer. She just wanted conformation.  
  
"Jason's. I wanted to go to Sonny's, but I just couldn't face him. You know he and Carly kept telling me that AJ was no good and that I couldn't love him. I just didn't want to prove them right. So I went to Jason and I waited. When he came home I just cried on his shoulder. That's probably sounds really bad. Going to your brother-in-law after you just left his brother," she smiled.  
  
"Well you know that AJ and Jason haven't been brothers for about 6,7 years now. So it was more or less like you went to a friend's house. Lately you and Jason have been pretty close. Plus Jason was here the other night. He came in looking for you, but you were long gone I don't even think you were working at all that day."  
  
Courtney was shocked by the information that Penny had unnoticeably let out. She had no clue that Jason was looking for her. She wondered if it was the same night that she went to his penthouse. He had tried to tell her something, but she didn't want to talk she just wanted to be in his embrace. Now as she looks back she wants to know why he hadn't told her the next day or why hadn't she asked him about it? All these questions were now popping up inside of her head and she wanted the answers.   
  
With out realizing it Courtney had zoned out. "Courtney hello are you there? Is everything ok? Courtney quick how do you drink your coffee?" Penny joked trying to wake Courtney from her trance state. She snapped her fingers. Nothing worked. And she figured for sure the mention of coffee would awake her, but it didn't. After about five minutes she finally escaped her mind and came back to reality.  
  
"Oh my god!! Once second I was here and you were talking and the next my mind took over me. I was gone. My thoughts had consumed me," Courtney finally spoke, she was stuttering. She was stressed and she knew the only way to fix this stress that was now starting to build-up higher and higher was to talk to Jason. But that wasn't the only thing that had been plaguing on her thoughts today.   
  
"You know what Courtney. You didn't know that Jason came in here the other night looking for you, did you?" she asked. Courtney nodded her head no. "So I let on all these assumption and you're not sure what to think. And on top of that you have all this stress with AJ and everything. Look I can't tell you why Jason was looking for you the other night, but don't worry about it. If it was important he'd tell you. But I know you're going to say no but you need to go home and find some way to release this stress. Do some yoga I've heard it does wonders. The crowd is gone and if it gets business again I'll call Georgie. Bobbie just hired her and she's a high school girl who would love some money. So you don't worry about a thing. You need to ask Jason what he wanted to tell you. But I don't think that's why you're so stressed. It's something else and you haven't told anyone yet, have you?" She just nodded yes in response.   
  
Penny stepped behind Courtney and put her hands on her shoulders as she pushed her out the door. She made a stop at the coat rack and grabbed her coat for her and than realized she forgot her purse at the counter. Penny quickly ran back and got Courtney's purse. By the time she made it back to Courtney someone was standing there talking to her.  
  
"Carly…Carly…look I know that you would love to stand her and talk with your sister-in-law but you need to do it another time. My good friend here she needs some rest and stress freeness. And don't forget!!" Penny said as she continued to push Courtney out the door. Now with the help of Michael who was laughing hysterically.   
  
"You guys since I'm being force out of work, you guys should know that if Jason comes by his food is on the house. Before I left this morning I told him if he got hungry to just come in and he'd get a free meal. and if he happens to ask where I went I'm going to Ms. LaRossa's to pick up Rosie. I've imposed on her too much. Plus my miss my baby."  
  
"Ok. But this is fun. Hey aunt Courtney you enjoying yourself," the little boy smiled. Courtney started laughing. Just the fact that her nephew was helping Penny push her out of Kelly's made her laugh. Carly stood holding the door open as she tried to contain her laughter. By the time Courtney was out the door the three rush into Kelly's. Michael stood by the door watching so that she knew she wasn't going to come back in.  
  
***********  
  
Carly watched and laugh at her son as she walked over to the counter. She began to take off her coat, "What happened with Courtney? Why does she need to remain stress free."  
  
Penny began to pour Carly's coffee, "She's told me everything about how she left AJ and all. But I have a feeling that something else is on her mind and that she hasn't even told herself what it is none the less somebody else. Plus I kind of spilt the fact that the other night. Well the night that she left AJ, Jason he came in here. He wanted to tell her something. I think he was going to tell her that he had feelings for her. And in fact I even told him that night that he did. And he didn't deny it either. At least I think. I told her he was here looking for her, but I didn't tell her why."  
  
Carly sat and listened she was taking it all in all. She was like she was taking notes in her mind which was what she was doing. For some reason she thought that what Penny was saying was going to help her put some more pieces together. "You would rather her find out from Jason. I totally understand why you did that. I would have done the same thing Pen." she began to sip her coffee when Michael came over and sat down next to his mother.   
  
"So mom, what looks good here," the boy smiled up at his mom. He was hungry and knew that Kelly's was the best. That's what his grandmother has told him.  
  
"Well you want what you always get Mr. Man. I'm sure Penny would love to get it for you. All you have to do is say please and ask her," his mother replied ruffling his red hair that reminded her so much of her mom. Michael did as his mom suggested and Penny went and got his food ready.  
  
"Carly!" a woman who just walked in said. Carly turned around to be greeted by the same red hair as her son.  
  
"Hi Mama!!" she got up and walked over to give her a hug. "So how's it going? How's Lucas?"  
  
"Well it's going. The hospital's been keeping me busy. And Lucas you know Lucas. He's being a teenage boy. All he thinks about is girls, girls, girls. Well speaking of little boys how's my favorite red headed grandson."  
  
"I'm great grandma. Just came to get a meal at one of my favorite places," he told her as she knelt down so she was eye level with her grandson. "you know it's one of the best. You and uncle Luke always tell me so." Bobbie couldn't help but giggle at the little boy.  
  
"That's right. And don't you forget it. Hey I have some quarters you want to go and pick out some music while I talk with your mom ok." Bobbie stood up and reached into her purse to get her change. She handed it to the little boy and he went running for the jute box. "So what's up Carly?"  
  
"I'm worried about Courtney. She seems a little unnerved. And I don't know how I can help. I just want to help before she ends up making some of the mistakes that I made," Carly let out. She hadn't meant to say anything to her mom, but she couldn't help it. She wanted her mom's advice.  
  
"Well it can be hard when you're between a rock and a hard place. You know she needs time to figure out how she wants to live her life. She'll figure out what she wants. And maybe she'll see that she's nothing like her mother and she deserves to be loved and be in love," and before Bobbie knew it she slipped out a little to much information. She hated herself right now. Courtney trusted her and she blew it.  
  
"Mom what are you talking about? Look I don't know if you know this but Courtney left AJ. They're getting a divorce. I have a feeling that you gave her some advice and she took it."  
  
"I did give her some advice. And I'm feel bad that she's getting a divorce but I don't feel that bad. I think she loves someone else. I see the way she is him. And the way they looked when I walked in on her reaching him how to dance. Which really wasn't dancing," she told her making sure not to drop any names. Carly didn't need any names. I mean come on this is Carly were talking about here she knew that Bobbie thought that Jason was the man Courtney loved. And the fact that she caught them dancing just moved her investigation a little bit more. And that's when all of a sudden it hit her.  
  
***********  
  
Courtney was strolling the docks on her way to go and get Rosie. She stopped right in front of the bench on Pier 52 and look out at the lake. It was beautiful this time of the year. She continued to stare out at the water for a few more moments with her cross her chest and rubbing her arms, to hopefully get a little warmer. After realizing that she had been standing there a little to long she began to leave when the hairs on the back of her neck shot up. She knew someone was behind her. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
Carly stood there as it all hit her like bus. Why hadn't she put it together. "Mama, I hate to do this, but could you watch Michael. I uh… I have a few errands that I totally forgot about and you know he hates to go on errands with me. I would really appreciate it and Michael loves to spend time with you. Of course unless it's a problem."  
  
Bobbie stared and her daughter and wondered what she was up to. She knew that Carly didn't have any errands to run, but at the same time she knew she couldn't stop her from doing what it was that she was going to do. "Carly it's no problem. I can watch Michael but you be careful. You hear me? You have son who needs. And please sweetie don't do anything crazy," she told her in that motherly way and than kissed her forehead.  
  
Carly smiled at her. She would be careful, she had to much to lose and what harm could come from a little research. Before she left she went over to Michael who was sitting on the stool. "Hey, Michael mommy's has some errands to run ok?" Michael went sour. He had this look and you would think that he had to clean his room and wash his own clothes. "And you are going to stay here with grandma. How does that say sound? Will you be good?" Her smiled and nodded. He was so happy that he didn't have to go with his mom. Carly than kissed her son forehead before she began to leave.   
  
As soon as she made it out the door she made a call. "Hey, it's me. I'm outside Kelly's and I need your help," she spoke into the phone.   
  
***********  
  
As Courtney began to turn around she got a bad feeling. She knew that who ever it was trouble.  
  
"Well…well…well. Look what we have here," a creepy voice said before she was completely turned around. She knew that voice. She knew it so well and it was one of the last voices she wanted to here right now.  
  
"What do you want AJ?" she spoke as sweetly as possible. She could tell he was drunk by the way he was staggering toward her. That what scared her the most at that moment. It wasn't the fact that she was with AJ, it was the fact that he was drunk because that's when he's the most harmful. Out of fear she began to pull her jacket a little tighter around her body.  
  
"Why do you seem scared baby?" he told her as he got close enough that Courtney could have gotten drunk just smelling his breath. "It isn't me. It can't be. Come on I don't kill people like the Golden Boy, but boy did… did I lo..love you," he slurred.   
  
Courtney tried to back away but he would just step closer. The closer he got the more frightened she became. Something was hitting her in the head and she wasn't sure what it was. Her mind was trying to say something but she couldn't get it out. There was something in his eyes and she wasn't quite sure what it was. "AJ, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I hurt you, but if we had stayed together it would have been even worst. You deserve to fall in love and be married to someone whose in love you. And I'm not that person."  
  
AJ wasn't really listening to the things she was saying. He didn't care what she had to say right now he was pissed. He lost once again. "You didn't love me Courtney because you're in love with a killer. And he can never love you back. But why should I be hurt right? You were cheating on me. You were the slut who went from one brother to the next. Not only that but you showed your stuff to a bunch of drunken losers. But hey why shouldn't I be hurt. I had you and I fucked you and you didn't even love me. I got the hooker for free."  
  
Courtney was crying when she heard him say such awful things to her. She tried to tell herself it wasn't AJ it was the alcohol. And that's when she couldn't believe herself she was defending him and blaming the alcohol, she was just as bad as him. Than it hit her all of what AJ had said and that's when she realized his eyes. He knew he knew everything. "You knew… you knew that I was stripping. and than you followed me. You couldn't trust me. But what hurts most was I hated myself when I stripping."  
  
"You may have hated yourself honey, but I saw the way you looked at my BROTHER who I hate. You pulled the first move. You kissed him. And he just happened to kiss back. I want you know that you are…."  
  
"No AJ. Don't you talk. You knew that I was stripping. and you couldn't be a man. You know the reason I left you had nothing to do with your brother. It had to do with me. I left because I realized that the only reason I married you was to get back and Sonny and the only reason we stayed together was because I didn't want to become my mother. Which is pointless because I'm nothing like her. And you are a fucking bastard. How can you call me a slut!! And I didn't cheat on you. I kissed your brother and you know what at first I felt bad but now I don't. now that I know the truth I don't feel bad at all. Why? Why should I feel bad? You followed me and watched everything that I did. When you went out of town where were you really. You what I don't want to know. I don't want anything to do with you." after Courtney screamed at him she ran up the steps and away from the docks as she turned the corner she saw a familiar building.  
  
***********  
  
Jason ran to the docks when he heard yelling. He wasn't sure who the voices belonged to but he knew them. By the time he made it to the docks he was greeted by only one face. And not one that he was really looking forward to seeing, but by seeing the face the knew who the other person was and began to worry. "AJ what the hell have you done now!!"   
  
"Well if it isn't… the man who stole my wife. You were always better than me. Except for once I had something that was worth wild and you didn't have it. You got jealous. Yes… everyone the infamous Jason Morgan was jealous of his own brother. You see little brother. I had this beautiful woman, who loved me. She didn't care about my flaws. She loved me she really loved me. And I don't believe for a second when she says she doesn't and never did love me. I felt it every time we… you know… did what married couples do," a drunken AJ told him. Jason must have been about 5 feet away and he could smell the liquor on his breathe. But he was so mad at what AJ had just said he wanted to pound him he didn't care how drunk AJ was. "And you what Jason you just wouldn't let me have one thing that was important and only mine. You watched her strip and you got off on it. It was some great thing to you. And than when she kiss you in the rain and you went back and paid off her debt. You wanted to be her hero. Hoping that she would kiss you again. You just loved that you were taking the only good thing in my life. Well she's all yours you can have that slut of a wife of mine."  
  
That was it. AJ just pulled the lay strand of hay that was under Jason. He was beyond pissed. AJ not only knew that Courtney was stripping and did nothing about it, but he just called her a slut. Jason was no longer Jason Morgan, he was Jason Morgan enforcer. You could see it in his eyes, the contempt he held for this man.   
  
***********  
  
Carly stood outside of Kelly's waiting after she got off the phone. She was pacing back and forth. Than a big, muscular man came around the corner and headed toward Carly's ready to explode body. She felt a tap on her shoulder and jump like a dolphin at Sea World.  
  
"Hey!! Hey. It's ok Mrs. Corinthos," the man said to her. As she turned to face him she knew who it was. "Look what has you so jumpy and why did you call?"  
  
She put her hand on her heart as she tried to catch her breathe. "I know. Look Marco, I just need your help with some research. But there is a catch." Marco flinched at the word catch. He knew Carly pretty well and where there was a catch thing couldn't be good. And he wasn't so sure he wanted to stick around and see what the catch was. But before he could leave Carly stopped him, "I know you are going to question me about this and say that you don't want help. But it's really important Marco. You know what we talk about the other night." He nodded. "It's about that. And you're my favorite body guard you know that"  
  
He knew that she was just trying to butter him up but he loved the boost his ego was getting. "Carly what is it that you want me to find out about Jason and will it get me fired. You see I for some unknown reason I like my job. The pay is good and I like the people I work with, and the hours. And the benefits seem to out way the troubles that this job brings. So Carly I ask you again will helping you get me fired?"  
  
She was a bit hesitate to answer because truth be known she didn't know. She couldn't say for certain that he would or wouldn't get fired. "I'm going to honest. And tell you everything for once in my life I won't leave anything out. I don't know. You could lose your job and you couldn't. I guess it really depends upon what we find. I don't know. If Sonny were a fair man than no you wouldn't get fired, but you know him and you know that I can't be sure. Look at it this way if you do help it's for a good cause."  
  
Marco stood there and was trying to way his options. Why did Carly need to know about Jason? They were best friends and he thought they were close. "Ok, how about you go back to the beginning of this conversation and tell me what the catch is? And maybe that will help to make my decision. But listen I still don't understand why your doing this what is it that you're trying to solve?" 


End file.
